Legend of Zelda: Fate's Design
by Opal223
Summary: It's been a few years since Link saved Hyrule. He can still change into a wolf using the shadow crystal, but when the shadow crystal shatters and he is stuck in his wolf form, what is he to do?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the legend of Zelda game series or the characters.**

**Hello, folks! New story! Yays! I am having writer's block on After the War, and I had this story idea that I just had to write! This one is called Fate's Design. I was inspired to write a story that focused more on Twilight Princess Link's wolf form after reading Ember the Wolf's _Ember's Story_. If you haven't read it yet, you should! It's awesome! :D**

**If you have already read this chapter, you may notice that it is now slightly different. Thank you for pointing out the detail about the shadow crystal, CodPor. **

******I hope you enjoy! As always, please review! It makes me a better writer! :)**

Chapter 1: Who Finds the Wolf?

I still remember that farewell from Midna, but it didn't make sense to me. If she had feelings for me, which I think she did…, then why did she leave? Why did she leave Zelda and I standing there, instead of giving us more of a chance to say goodbye or to celebrate our accomplishments together? I mean, none of it made sense…

Yeah, we dated for a while…but it didn't work out. It was too uncomfortable…too awkward. I can't do anything about her leaving. We will always be friends, but nonetheless I still miss her. It's hard to think that she is residing in a completely different world, but she is. I hope that we can see each other again…

Zelda and I have dated too, but we didn't make a good couple, and we decided long ago that we'd quit making things too complicated and stay as friends. I thought that maybe dating Ilia would be different. Nope…I was destined to be only friends with all the girls I knew.

With a huff at my racing thoughts interrupting my sleep, I woke up in my bedroom. The rays of the moon were peeking in through the imperfections in the wall panels, shining faint little stripes of light onto my face. I sat up and stretched my arms, throwing the blanket covering me to the side, turning, and bracing myself to stand at the side of the bed. I lazily walked to my dresser and took out one of my green tunics. I looked at the stitching pattern on the shoulder before putting on the article of clothing. I slipped it over my head and then put on my belts. After slinging my sword holster and shield over my shoulders I was finally ready to go…well, except for my hat. I went over to my nightstand and grabbed the hat that I almost carelessly forgot. I walked out the door, got onto Epona, and trotted out of the village, the night air completely silent.

I was hoping that I could have had a better nap before this mission, but alas, I had to leave. My mission is very simple…I have to break into a thief's house and retrieve some items that were stolen from Malo Mart…of all places! It was easy enough. I'd use my wolf form to my advantage so I could go about unnoticed. Yes, even after Midna's leaving for the Twilight Realm, I am still able to change into a wolf at will in order to aid me in my quests. This is good for me; there are many missions where I need the abilities of my wolf form. The house is located in the nearby village of Eldinaire, which is a newer village that had been established shortly after my quest with Midna to save Hyrule. The thief's house is not near the entrance of the village, unfortunately; and I thus have decided to head into the village as a wolf around midnight. I looked at my communication orb, a means of communicating through magic, (Like a cell phone. :) and realized it was 11:45pm. I trotted with Epona out the entrance of Ordon Village and through the forest. Soon I came up to a gate, much like the one that keeps Ordon Village safe at night. It was locked, so I used the shadow crystal to once again gain my canine abilities. I dropped down on all fours as fur began to materialize on my skin. My nose grew into a huge snout and my ears moved from the side of my head to the top of my head. Finally the transformation was over, and I took a minute to walk around and once again get used to my dog-like form.

It always felt weird changing into my wolf form. It was rather unnatural, then again I suppose any sort of magic; light or in my case, dark, would seem unnatural to most. Yes my appearance changes, but so do my senses. I don't think I will ever get used to the first sensation that I get when I transform, that of feeling awkward and unrefined, abnormal. Luckily the feeling quickly fades after a few minutes, until I change back into a human, having to get used to being a human again. I walked over to a vulnerable spot in the ground near the gate and began to dig a hole until I reached the other side. I came up and shook the dirt off of me and then proceeded to walk into the village.

Eldinaire is set up similarly to Ordon Village, a bunch of small humble homes scattered about and strung together by a series of paths. One of the notable differences was that there was one larger home there with an entire farm surrounding it, full of horses, goats, chickens, pigs, etc., not just a simple goat farm like in Ordon Village.

I went up to the thief's house and found another soft spot in the ground, digging at it to get in. The other side of the hole I was digging spat me out into a sparse living room. There was an equally humble kitchen to my left, and doors that I assumed led to bedrooms to my right. I quietly pawed around to find the missing items: some arrows, a purse, and a diamond necklace. It was hard to see inside of the home but finally, sitting alone on the kitchen table, I did find the arrows. I knew they were the right arrows because they had the Malo Mart logo on them, the logo consisting of his name in cursive. Yes; he's created logos for some of his items. Strange…I know, but I'm not complaining! I get free arrows from him all the time! And Goddesses, do I go through those! I left them there and looked for the other items, my plan being to gather all the items together and carry them out to put in one of the packs on Epona's saddle. After having no more luck in the living room or kitchen areas, I went into the bedrooms. The first one had a man and his wife, sleeping soundly as they held onto one another. Over on the nightstand nearest to the wife was the diamond necklace, which also had the Malo Mart logo. I carefully grabbed it in my mouth and went into the kitchen to put it on the dining table with the arrows. I went back into the same bedroom and found the purse, with the Malo Mart logo, inside of the closet. Success! Now to grab the items, take them home, and return them to Malo Mart tomorrow. I can catch up on sleep! Thank the Goddesses! I scooped all the items into my mouth and went out of the house through the same hole I came in from.

When I came out on the other side, I was greeted by the strangest monster which I've never seen before. It was dark grey in hue, and almost looked like a person molded out of clay. Its neck, fingers, and other appendages were not defined, instead they looked sleek and round. Its eyes were completely black and it had an intricate red tattoo on its belly. It reached towards me with its arms, intent to kill. I dropped the items in my mouth and growled at it and leapt up on its arm to bite and attack it, but it wasn't affected at all. In fact, it grabbed me and threw me down to the ground, taking a small sword out from behind its back and attempting to stab me. I rolled over and dodged the attack expertly, but then its arm stretched and wrapped itself around my body. I thrashed about to break free but it was no use; it lifted me into the air and then slammed me to the ground. My head met the ground with great force and I yelped in pain and continued to thrash about. It lifted me up and slammed me to the ground again. I felt so dizzy and discombobulated, giving my foe the chance to stab me in the stomach, and to mash my front paw with its large fist. I stood up, unable to stand on that front paw, convinced that it was broken. So on three legs I tried to attack it again, this time aiming for its belly in hopes that it was a weak spot. It worked, and the monster roared in pain, bringing its hands up to clutch its head and groaning. It stumbled over to Epona and tore at one of the packs off her saddle, ripping it apart. _"What is it doing?"_ I thought to myself. I then realized it was trying to find some red potion, black blood dripping from where I bit it on the stomach. It took out the shadow crystal and clutched it tightly, running away from Epona. I have to get the crystal back; otherwise I won't be able to change back into a human! I chased after it, noticing a beam of white light shining from the hand that carried my stolen possession. The monster stopped and looked down at the item as it shattered before its very eyes. The shards of the shadow crystal floated in the air, flying high above the treetops, and then one by one each shard flew in random directions until there was only one shard left. The last shard fell to the ground, the only trace of the sinister trinket. _"Well, so much for being able to change back into a human!" _I grunted in my mind, knowing that the shadow crystal needs to be complete in order for me to do this. I saw the monster get down on its knees and yell as it finally disappeared into a cloud of black smoke. I struggled to walk over and gather the little shard, but I was successful; and after retriving it I howled as I fell to the ground in agony, the pain overcoming my body. My sight began to get blurry, the ground and houses around me seemingly dissipating. Just as I closed my eyes and growled in discomfiture, I felt someone's calm and soothing hand stroke my head.

"You poor thing…" The voice belonging to the hand said to me. I struggled to open my eyes, a lantern's light almost blinding me when I did, and I saw that the sweet voice belonged to a beautiful young woman with blonde hair and green eyes. She put the lantern down, knelt at my side and smiled at me, still softly stroking my head. I tried to shake her off and get away, afraid of the repercussions of being a wolf in a village full of people and farm animals, but she continued to stroke my head. "Don't move; you're badly hurt." I obeyed and lied down once again. She continued to pet my head and I selfishly enjoyed it, making me feel at ease. _"Why isn't she afraid?"_ Most cower and even repulse at this beastly form…that is, of course, except for those that know my story and were aiding me in my adventures. But she doesn't know my story, I have never met her. She took off the cloak she was wearing, and while struggling to lift me slightly she carefully wrapped it around my stomach wound. Underneath the cloak she was wearing a long nightgown, the collar coming up to her neck. "Don't leave. I will be right back." She stood up with her lantern and hustled to the large farmhouse.

She came out with her lantern a minute later with an older woman, also in a nightgown and with pink curlers in her hair. The older woman looked at me and scowled, her wrinkles becoming even more noticeable by the frown on her face. She looked at the fearless young woman by her side. "This is what you woke me up to assist? There is no way that I will house this hideous creature!" She grunted and rolled her eyes. "I swear that you are mentally handicapped, Sally! Do you not see the danger?!"

"And I swear you have no heart, mother…" Sally muttered under her breath, a meager trace of annoyance on her face. "It's a black hole of hate…"

Sally's mother grabbed her wrist. "What did you say?!" Her brow twitched in irritation.

Sally sighed. "I love you, mother…can we please care for him? He is injured."

"I will not accept it!" She shouted, pointing at me. "Look at it! It will kill us all in the night, and if you want it to live; I'd get it out of the village!"

"He won't live if he is left alone! He is badly wounded." Sally protested.

Sally's mother noticed Sally's blood-stained cloak around my stomach. "You wasted your good cloak on this creature?!"

"It was stabbed in the stomach." Sally said while looking at me with sadness, and then looking at her mother with repulse. "What do I do? Just let him bleed to death?"

"Yes." Her mother replied, beginning to walk back to the large farmhouse. She turned around to face Sally. "If you want to believe that it won't harm you only to be killed, be my guest!"

"He won't harm me!" Sally attempted to argue. "Give him a chance! The goddesses create every living thing for a reason!"

"No! That is my final answer! I will not hear any more from you, Sally!" Sally's mother opened the door to the house, went inside, and slammed it shut.

God, I wanted to slap the bitch! Sally looked in the direction of the house and shook her head. "God mother…" She whispered. "You don't understand…you never understand." She looked back at me. "I don't want to leave you alone. I am going to grab some medical supplies and come back out." She walked into the house, and minutes later she came back out with a first-aid kit. She gently took my broken front paw in her left hand and wrapped it in a splint that was in her right hand. She spent a few minutes compressing my stomach wound, and then unraveled the cloak. Fear came upon my face when thinking about how much this was going to hurt. "It's okay." She said with a sweet smile. "Nothing to fear. I'm going to give you antibiotics and put fresh bandages on your wound." She took out an antibiotic spray and gently applied it to my wound. Out of sheer soreness I growled. She jumped at my reaction, but then stroked my head in response. "I know it hurts. I'm sorry…" I laid my head down on my paws as she finished treating my wound and wrapping it in bandages. "Can you walk?" She stood up. I stood up as well. "Good." She smiled. "I will take you to the stables." She and I walked over to a gate that she unlocked with a set of keys. We walked across the grass and into some horse stables. We came up to an empty stall that she opened. "You can stay here. I will stay and watch over you." She set up a humble bed out of straw and had me lay there. She left only for a minute and came back in with a journal. She sat in a corner of the stall and began writing in the journal. As she wrote, I could hear the faintest humming coming from her. I watched her as she put the pen to her chin in thought, humming one note, and then shaking her head. She hummed another note and then nodded, continuing to write in her journal. Is she writing music? She looked at me. "I hope you don't mind if I talk to you like a human…I have always loved animals." She grinned.

"_I don't mind."_ I thought to myself. _"I am truly human…you just don't know that."_ I responded by swinging my tail, knowing that people knew it meant happiness.

"I'm glad." She said with delight, sitting nearer to me. "Would you like to see? It's music that I'm writing." I looked at the page with notes written all over it. She began to hum the melody she wrote, which sounded very lovely. She's obviously skilled in music. She continued to write on the page. In the light of the barn I could see her more clearly. Her blonde hair was in a simple ponytail, a few strands at each side framing her face. She had a small nose, faintly rosy lips, and normal rounded ears. She really was very pretty…and she seems to have a good heart. I looked at her for another moment and then fell asleep. I was thankful that she came, I don't know what I would have done if she hadn't come to help me.

**How will Link get the shards of the Shadow crystal back? I smell an adventure brewing! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the legend of Zelda game series or the characters.**

**Hello folks! Thanks again for reading! Where we last left off, Link changed into a wolf and the shadow crystal shattered. He is now left with a single shard of the crystal, and is therefore stuck as a wolf until he can make the crystal whole again. Thankfully despite her mother's wishes, a village girl named Sally tended to Link's wounds and has given him a place to stay in the horse barn. What will happen next? Read on!**

**As always, please review! It makes me a better writer! :DDD Enjoy! **

Chapter 2: Morning

I slept well that night, so well that I didn't notice Sally leave early in the morning to get everyday clothes on and then come back. She tapped me on the head and I opened my eyes, noticing first the hay near my face, then the sun shining light into the barn, and then finally her face. She was on her knees, holding one piece of cooked chicken in one hand, and a weird-looking biscuit in the other. "Morning." She smiled. "I have some medication and breakfast for you." I looked at her with befuddlement as she held the biscuit closer to me. "You have to eat this medicine first. It's going to taste bad, but it will help you heal." She set the biscuit in front of me and I ate it, cringing at the foul taste. "Good." She said, holding out the piece of chicken. "You can have this now." She set it down on the ground in front of me. I ate the morsel gratefully, preferring the taste of cooked meat to medication. "You're probably thirsty too. I'll get you some water." She walked away, closing the door to the stall gently. She came back a minute later with a shallow bucket, moving the handle to a downward position for me to use it as a bowl. She took a smaller pail full of water and dumped it into the large bucket. I lapped up the water as she started to feed the horses in the other stalls, talking sweetly to them and stroking their manes. One of them licked her face and nuzzled its head into her shoulder. She rubbed the neck of this one and chuckled.

Just as I was getting rehydrated, I heard a shrill voice come from somewhere outside of the barn. "SALLY!" A lady grunted. "Where are you, Sally?!" Whoever it was, they didn't sound happy.

"I-I'm in the horse barn." Sally replied to the voice. She ran over to my stall, pure panic on her face. "You probably don't understand me, but please hide in the hay!" I obeyed and wiggled myself under the pile of hay that was my makeshift bed. She looked at me with addle. "You're smart!" She commented with a sigh of relief. She closed the door to the stall. "I'll be back soon." She whispered to me, walking briskly towards the approaching voice. I kept the hay on me as camouflage and carefully pawed to the door of my stall, my intent being to observe the conversation. "Morning, sister." I heard Sally say quietly.

Sally's sister had dark blue eyes and was thin just like Sally, but more developed. "_Well,_ _good morning _to _you_!" Her sister replied sarcastically, putting her hands on her hips. "You're _so chipper_." She rolled her eyes. "Having fun with your animal friends?" She rolled her eyes once more. "Let's get some things straight! Number one!" She held up her pointer finger. "DON'T call me sister. Call me by my name. We are_ not_ equals. I am _much prettier_ than _you_." She played with her dark black hair with her hand to show off, curls bouncing as she giggled in a high-pitched voice that sounded like she had just inhaled helium. "And let's not forget smarter and nicer and funnier and more grown-up; must I go on?"

"You need not, Eleanor." Sally said calmly. "I understand."

"I mean geez, Sally!" She complained. "And on top of it all you haven't washed my clothes yet! And you haven't dusted, AND you haven't swept the floors!"

"I'm sorry." Sally replied with great composure. "I will get those done right away, Eleanor."

Eleanor looked critically at Sally's peach-colored dress and then grabbed a bit of the skirt in her hand. "And why do you wear such _frumpy_ clothes?" She cackled, a snort coming from her nose. "You look like a beggar woman!"

"It is simply because mother doesn't allow me to have clothes as lovely as yours, Eleanor." She replied smoothly, taking a breath and closing her eyes in subtle irritation.

"Teehee! That's right!" She snorted again. "Really though…you'd think that you'd put a little more effort into it. How do you expect to get a man?"

"I don't need a man." Sally replied while rolling her eyes as she walked to another horse's stall, Eleanor following close behind in persistence. "It's overrated. I don't feel like I have to rely on a man to take care of me."

"You're just saying that because no one is interested in you!" Eleanor chortled, her expression changing to that of a braggart. "_I_ have plenty of men that are interested in me!"

"In your dreams." Sally said dully, clipping the nails of a horse's hoof.

"_Well_," She taunted, learning towards Sally with her hands still on her hips. "Since when has little Miss Sally developed a smart mouth?"

"I just don't like how you are treating me, Eleanor." Sally said, fixated on the horse instead of her sister.

Eleanor gasped. "Wow…just wow." She said, looking towards some of the other horse stalls. "Marcus is here, isn't he?"

My ears pricked up. _"Why did that name sound familiar?"_ I thought to myself.

Sally froze, dropping the hoof clippers. "NO!" She shouted, covering her mouth. "He really isn't…" She almost whispered out of embarrassment, her head down as she reached for the clippers and began to clip at the horse's hoofs again.

"Why do you get so embarrassed when I mention him, hmmmm?" Her voice raised in pitch as she wiggled her eyebrows.

Sally began to get flustered. "Because you always think that we're an item! He and I have been friends since I was 6 years old; and that is all we are!"

"You like him." She said bluntly. "Admit it."

"I-I do not!" She shouted, the blush on her face turning a more brilliant hue of red.

"C'mon, Sally, tell the truth!" Eleanor shouted.

Sally fidgeted with her fingers. "Okay…I guess I do…"

"That's all I needed to know." Eleanor said as she finally walked away, a smug look plastered on her face.

_"Oh, that's right; I've gone on a mission with a man named Marcus. Wait, is this Marcus the same guy?"_ I tried to quit overanalyzing it and laid my head down for a minute.

When Eleanor was out of sight Sally walked over to me. I raised my head up to look at her. "Good thing she didn't notice you!" She sighed as I came out of the pile of hay, shaking the excess off myself. "That was my stepsister. To be honest, I hate her guts…and she hates mine…" Sally went over to a bin filled with chicken feed. "I'm going to feed some of the other animals." She filled a small bucket with chicken feed and began walking with it towards the chicken coop next to the horse barn. I followed her. When she realized I was following her she whirled around to look at me. "You want to come with?" She asked me. I sat down in front of her and wagged my tail. "Okay, but no eating the chickens." She pointed a finger at me out of jest. We entered the coop and she began to make a clicking noise. "Breakfast time!" She shouted, chickens flying around from shelf to shelf in excitement.

I looked at them all and craved more food, licking my lips out of hunger. Sally giggled. "You know what I said, right? No eating the chickens! They aren't ready to kill yet." She looked earnestly at me. "You're still hungry, aren't you?" I looked at her and huffed in hopes that she'd get the hint, noticing a chicken eating right out of her hand. "You can try some of this, if you'd like." She held some of the feed in her hand. "It probably won't taste good to you, but you could always try it." I walked gingerly towards her, afraid of scaring her or myself. I finally got to her outstretched hand and took a little bit of the feed into my mouth, eating it slowly to taste it. It tasted okay; a little bit like oats and corn. She put a decent pile of it in front of me. "There you go." I ate slowly from the pile as she continued to feed the chickens. She looked back at me as I tried to stay strong and steady with my standing, even though it was difficult with my bad paw. I looked up to see her concerned face. "Maybe you should lie down? It probably isn't good for you to stand. Please lie down."

I lied down, feeling the pressure release from my joints. I then laid my head down on my paws as I let out a groan of comfort. She laughed and walked over to me, patting me on the head. She got down on her knees to be more at eye-level with me. "You remind me of a pet husky I used to have." She stared into space and then closed her eyes, smiling as she reminisced. "I had her since she was a pup. Oh, how we were inseparable, going everywhere together…" She opened her eyes and looked down in sadness. "She died two months ago of old age and I still miss her so much…" In the little bit of light in the chicken coop I looked at her as a lone tear slowly trailed down her cheek, the drop gleaming against her fair complexion. She stood up. "That's enough talking out of me…" She patted me on the head again. "I had better finish these chores." Suddenly there was a knock at the door of the chicken coop. She stood up and began to walk over to the door. "Oh! Hi Marcus!" She said happily. "What brings you here?" I looked over at the person she was speaking to and realized that it was in fact the same Marcus I went on a mission with.

"_Interesting…"_ I thought to myself.

"Hey Sally!" He grinned. "Did you forget about drama rehearsal today at 4pm?"

_"Drama rehearsal?" _I pondered as I watched them interact.

"No, I haven't forgotten." Sally smiled.

"You're going right?" He nudged her with his elbow. "Or has the wicked witch taken away your privileges again?"

"I don't know." Sally said. "I want to go. I mean, I wouldn't miss it for the world!" She looked down at her feet, and then back up at Marcus, rolling her eyes. "But she is extra cranky this morning…"

"Extra cranky?" He repeated. She nodded. "That's not a good sign..." He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "When's Curtis coming home from his mission?"

_"Why does that name sound familiar too?" _I thought to myself again. It seems that I have more questions than answers!

"Around dinnertime tomorrow." She answered. "You don't have to call him Curtis. You can just call him by my dad, if you'd like."

He guffawed nervously. "I guess I'm used to formalities because of being a swordsman…"

She laughed in return and winked. "You'll still be my friend, distinguished swordsman or not!"

"And I wouldn't have it any other way!" He grinned as he looked at her. There was a short moment of silence. Marcus broke it by speaking again. "Say, how about I help you with some of your chores?"

"Oh! W-well, you really don't have to do that, Marcus…" Sally said while blushing.

"Nonsense!" He chuckled, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I'm more than happy to help my best friend!" The two of them beamed at one another.

"Thanks Marcus…" Sally said shyly.

"Don't mention it!" He winked. "Now, what chores still need to be done?" He looked over her shoulder into the chicken coop and took in a ragged breath. "Do you know that there's a…a…a w-wolf in the c-coop?" He grabbed Sally and moved her behind him. "I'll protect you!" He shouted as he drew out a sword.

"Marcus!" Sally yelled. "It's fine! I know he's here! He won't harm us; I promise."

He whirled around to look at her. "Why in the hell is there a wolf in the chicken coop?!" He shouted, the panic on his face growing.

"It is alright." Sally said, gently pushing Marcus away with her finger as she walked towards me.

She stretched out her hand to pet me as Marcus started fidgeting. "Sally…don't…touch it…Sally; I'm worried about you! Sally! Sa-"

She patted the top of my head. "See? There is nothing to fear." She began to scratch the backs of my ears with her two hands and I panted because it felt nice. She stopped and I shook my head after feeling a chill go down my spine. She turned back to Marcus and beamed. "He was badly injured; if you look close you can see bandages on his stomach and one of his paws."

He looked at her with confusion. She finally resolved to walk over to him and grab his hand. "H-huh? W-what the heck?" He said, obviously a little scatter-brained. She led him over to me.

"Pet him." Sally said to Marcus.

She let go of his hand and he sighed, a strand of his red chin-length hair flapping by his face. He brushed it aside with his hand, making his blush all the more noticeable. "I d-don't think it's a very s-smart idea to be doing this, Sally."

She laughed. "I don't know what you're so concerned about, just pet the poor creature!"

He stretched out his hand to me and as I raised my head he flinched, pulling his hand back out of instinct. I wagged my tail as he tried again, finally petting me on the head. "He isn't bad?" Marcus questioned. "He actually seems…friendly." He seemed to realize the wrong in his beliefs when it came to me.

"That's because he is." Sally looked at me, her mouth turning up into a smile.

Marcus looked back at Sally in awe. "You're such a kind person."

Sally reddened. "Thank you, Marcus."

"It's something that makes you so wonderful, I-if you, you know…um…if you don't mind me saying…" He stuttered, his face the hue of a tomato.

She giggled. "I don't mind at all. Thanks again for the compliment."

"You're welcome." Marcus replied, expressing tenderness with a friendly smile.

"_It looks like Marcus likes Sally!"_ I said to myself. _"I'll have to tease him about that if I have another mission with him!"_ I chuckled on the inside. I then realized one problem with that statement; I need to figure out how to get the shards back and change back into a human before I can go on another mission! Crap! I'm definitely in a pickle…

Marcus spoke to Sally again. "Hey Sally, maybe you should take care of some of your inside chores? I'll wrap things up here." He grabbed a shovel. "I assume the pig pen needs shoveling? I'll go do that." He started to walk outside of the chicken coop with the shovel.

"Wait!" Sally shouted. "You don't really have to do that!" She started to run after him with another shovel. I slowly followed to continue to listen to their conversation. So far he didn't respond to her request. "At least allow me to help you!" She stopped and sighed, taking in the fresh air and the sun embracing the field with light.

Marcus turned around, the shovel slung over his shoulder. "I've got it, Sally. It's really dirty work, anyway." He turned once more towards the barn that held the pig pens. She started to walk towards him. "I've got it!" He shouted without turning around, pretending to sound annoyed. "Let me help you so we can get these chores done and you can come to practice for once!" He went into the barn and shut the door before Sally could get in. Sally stopped in front of the door and set her shovel down against the outside wall. She then quietly opened the door and went in. I followed without them noticing. He went to go open one of the pig pens when she hugged him from behind. He froze, dropping the shovel on his foot out of shock. He stood there with his mouth agape, trying to stifle a cry of pain. "Owww…" He whispered.

Sally tittered. "Thanks Marcus; you're the greatest friend a girl could have." She stopped hugging him and left the barn. I stayed in the barn long enough to snicker over what had just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the legend of Zelda game series or the characters.**

**Hello folks! Thanks again for reading! Where we last left off Link began to learn a little bit about Sally's life, realizing that her friend Marcus is a man that he's been on a mission with. (Small world! XD) What will happen next? Read on!**

Chapter 3: Sally's Father Returns

I followed Sally until she stopped me near the house. "You can't go further than this, wolf. Why don't you head back into the horse barn and get some more rest?" She walked into the house and I began to walk back into the horse barn, turning around and heading back towards the home shortly after and spying from an open window. I kept my head low and mostly just listened.

"Sally! Prepare my bath water!" Eleanor shouted from the bathroom.

"Right away, Eleanor." Sally said with a sigh as she walked over to the fireplace. She took a large, hot tea kettle from the fireplace and carried it to the bathroom with a pot holder. She came back out with the tea kettle, filled it up with more water, and then put it back on the hook in the fireplace.

"Sally!" Sally's mother screamed, making Sally jump. "Make me scrambled eggs! Now!"

"Yes mother!" Sally hollered in response, grabbing eggs out of a basket that she had gathered from the chicken coop. She rushed to the stove and cracked the eggs, dropping the yolk into the skillet. She took a paddle and scrambled the eggs.

"Sally!" Eleanor shouted again from the bathroom. "Make me an omelet. And while you're at it, make me some tea, and then fix my hair!"

"Yes Eleanor!" Sally said loudly, stirring the scrambled eggs with greater speed. When she was finished scrambling the eggs she used the paddle to unstick them from the pan, grabbed a plate from the cupboard and expertly flipped the pan over, the eggs dropping directly onto the plate. She then grabbed some more eggs and began to make the omelet.

"Where is my omelet?!" Eleanor shrieked, letting out a frustrated grunt.

"It will be ready before you know it!" Sally yelled, picking up a shovel leaning against a wall to add more coals to the stove and turn up the heat.

Marcus came up to me. "Uh…hi, nice doggy…" He pointed timidly to the window. "I need to talk to Sally…please don't eat me…" I rolled my eyes and moved out of his way. I mean really? I'm not interested in eating my own kind…He heaved a sigh of respite. "Thank you." He went up to the window. "Pssssst! Sally!" He whispered.

Sally ran up to him. "Yes?"

"Pig pen's done." He smiled.

She gave him a quick hug. "I knew I could count on you! Thanks so much!" Another cry of "despair" came from Sally's mother.

"Got to go help the mother?" He asked while laughing.

"Yep." Sally rolled her eyes. She left the window and dashed to the pan that was still cooking the omelet. She put the finished omelet onto another plate and ran the two plates to the lazy ladies. After delivering the food she came hustling back out, grabbing an apple out of a basket and walking over to Marcus. "Want an apple?"

"Sure." He said, grabbing the red fruit from her and taking a bite. "Thanks." He continued to eat the apple.

Suddenly there were noisy footsteps coming from the hall. "SALLY! YOU FORGOT MY TEA!" Eleanor barked.

Sally's eyes enlarged in alarm. She turned abruptly towards Marcus. "Duck!" She whispered. He was looking at me and then behind him as he continued to eat from the apple, so he didn't hear her the first time. "DUCK!" She whispered louder.

He finally noticed that she was talking to him. "GOOSE!" He split his sides.

She went over to the window and put her hand on top of his head to try to force him to duck. "Very funny!" She replied sarcastically. She didn't notice me.

Eleanor stormed into the kitchen. "YOU!" She pointed, her mouth twitching out of rile. Sally spun around to face her stepsister. "MAKE ME TEA!"

"Right!" Sally twittered with uneasiness in her voice, grabbing some tea out of a box and filling a cup with hot water, placing the netted tea leaves into the cup. "It's brewing."

"Not good enough!" She said with agitation. "My friend Lizzie is coming over in two minutes! Make her tea as well!"

"I will." Sally said, getting a second cup out and filling it with hot water. She took out another netted bag of tea leaves and placed them into the second cup.

There was a knock at the front door a minute later. Sally opened the door and invited Lizzie into the home. The fat black-haired girl paid no attention to Sally, but immediately went over to Eleanor and hugged her. "Ellie!"

"Lizzie!" Eleanor hugged her in return. "How's my bestie?"

"Quite good!" She said in a nasally tone.

"Shall we sit at the table and drink tea?" Eleanor asked Lizzie.

"Yes! Let's!" The two sat down.

Eleanor snapped her fingers. "Ahem! Sally, the teas!"

"I'm sorry! I forgot!" Sally walked over to the counter and retrieved the cups of tea, setting them on the table in front of Eleanor and Lizzie and then beginning to walk away.

"Hold it! You have to fix my hair!" Eleanor said with attitude while glaring at her.

"I will grab the brush and hair ties." Sally walked towards the bathroom.

Marcus looked at me. "It isn't fair." He said almost inaudibly. "She takes all the abuse head on, not even fazed by it…they shouldn't be doing this to her."

I thought about what he said for a moment. It's sad to watch someone as kind as her being mistreated. If I were Sally I would have ran away by now or something…taking the verbal abuse and being treated like a servant isn't a good way to live life. She came back out with a brush and hair ties. Eleanor looked at Sally. "Fix my hair into a fishtail braid."

"Okay." Sally said as she grabbed a chair and placed it behind Eleanor, sitting in the chair and then beginning to run the brush through her hair.

"What to talk about?" Eleanor said to Lizzie.

Lizzie chortled. "I heard that the Hero of Time is single!"

I huffed. _"Great! Please get off the subject of me! I beg of you!"_

"Really?!" Eleanor asked with surprise.

"Yes!" Lizzie said excitedly.

"_No duh; I broke up with Zelda last week."_ I thought to myself.

"Girls are probably after him already…" Eleanor said with discouragement in her voice, looking down at her cup of tea.

"Maybe…maybe not! Maybe he's waiting for the right lady!" Lizzie smiled proudly. "And I think the right lady could easily be you, Ellie!"

"Y-you really think so?" Eleanor said while blushing.

"Yes!" Lizzie said gleefully. "You are just what he's looking for; I just know it!"

"_Dear goddesses, someone get me a bucket to puke in! If I could actually talk right now I'd have a few choice words with Lizzie and Eleanor! And if I had to date either one of them I'd die of agony!" _

"Ick!" Marcus commented as he looked at me. "Between you and me, I've met the hero and I know that he wouldn't want to date either one of them!"

"_You're exactly right, Marcus; I wouldn't!"_ I laid my head down and continued to listen.

"I don't understand all the hype." Sally said. "I'm grateful that he saved us, but obsessing over him? Please! I have better things to do!"

"_That's a first!"_

Eleanor and Lizzie looked at her like she had done something wrong. "Are you insane? He is sooo dashing!" Lizzie said with a sigh.

"I just don't see the logic in it, and he probably doesn't want women swooning over him all the time."

Lizzie put her elbow on the table and rested her chin in her hand. "Tell me this…" She said to Sally. "If in some sort of twisted reality you were to meet him and he was interested in you…" She shuddered. "…Then would you 'see the logic' in admiring him like other women do?"

Sally looked at her with puzzlement. Before she could say anything Eleanor broke in. "No! Thank the goddesses that reality doesn't exist!" She dramatically put her hand to her forehead.

"Before I was interrupted…" Sally began, twisting a few strands of Eleanor's hair. "No, I still wouldn't. I want to get to know a man before I swoon over him. Otherwise it's pointless."

"You're just saying that because you have Marcus!" Eleanor yelled.

I looked at Marcus and saw him redden and then I looked at Sally, who also reddened.

"Oh wait!" Eleanor said with a teehee. "You're just friends!"

"Let's get off this subject." Sally said with an angry sigh.

Lizzie looked at Eleanor. "Don't worry Ellie; she won't take your man!"

Eleanor clasped her hands together. "Good! Perhaps one day he will realize how much he loves me!" Her mouth opened and her face shifted into a stupid starry-eyed expression. Sally hummed with conceit and began to imitate her, mouthing every word almost in sync. "And then he will come to me on his horse and whisk us away to his castle where we will live happily ever after!" Lizzie laughed at Sally's imitation and Eleanor looked back at Sally, who whistled to try and seem above suspicion. "Don't think that I'm going to fall for that, you were making fun of me!" She gritted her teeth.

"All that I have to say is that I don't think he lives in a castle…" She shrugged, tossing up the hairbrush. "But if you want to believe it, be my guest!"

"You should just shut up and finish my hair and then get to the rest of your chores!" She said meanly, rolling her eyes. "Since when would I take advice from you?"

Marcus finally had enough. He didn't think about the consequences, he just let the words fly. "Sally! Now's your chance! Rip her hair out! She deserves it!" He bellowed.

Sally's hand flew to her mouth as Eleanor got out of her chair and walked towards the window. She looked down and saw Marcus. "Don't fill her head with such ideas! I'm her sister, she needs to respect me!"

"Why should she when you don't respect her?! I'm tired of it!" He stood up and got in her face, grinning smugly. "And by the way, I've met said hero while on a mission and I know that he would never be interested in a _snake like you_!"

Eleanor formed a fist with her hand and then turned her head slightly to the right, immediately noticing me. She let out a gasp and cried, "WOLF!"

"Crap…" Marcus mumbled.

Eleanor continued to scream at the top of her lungs as Sally ran outside. "Where are you going?!" She said with terror in her eyes.

Sally didn't respond to Eleanor but came to mine and Marcus' side. "Run!" She whispered to me, distress clearly written on her face. I started to run, but I was cornered by other people in the village with weapons. Sally saw the trouble and scampered to me. She stood between me and the village people, her hands spread out to prevent passage. "Please spare him! He's done nothing wrong! My stepsister was only scared of him!"

"Get out of the way, Sally!" One man shouted.

"Crazy girl! Move before you get killed!" Another one added.

Marcus came up to join Sally. "She's right; the wolf is not a threat! Put down your weapons!"

"No! We are not going to put our families at risk!" A man argued. "Kill the wolf!" The other men raised their weapons and howled; "kill the wolf!"

"Stop!" A man roared from behind the mass of men with weapons. The group split to let the man through.

Sally's eyes softened. "P-papa."

"Curtis…" A man with a bow said with astonishment. "You're home early!" He paused briefly. "But why must we stop?"

"This wolf will not harm us." He said as he walked up to Sally. I could finally recognize him. I had a mission with him and Rusl once. He's one of the few people who know about my wolf form. This might get complicated! "Sally, come with me; we need to talk." He looked at me. "You come too." He turned back to the mob. "Go about your normal activities." They looked at him with disorientation. "Go. Nothing to see here." The men dispersed, some conversing in hushed tones and others dead silent. Marcus tried to follow but Curtis put out his hand. "No. I need to talk to my daughter alone."

"Okay. I understand." He said as he walked away.

We went into the woods. Once Curtis checked the surroundings to be sure of no followers he spoke. "I have some explaining to do…and so does this wolf…"

Sally looked at me and Curtis with perplexity. "Huh?"

"First off…" Curtis began.

**Cliffhanger! Will Curtis tell Sally about Link's true identity? How will Sally react? And when/how is Link going to find those shards? Stay tuned to find out! :DDDD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the legend of Zelda game series or the characters.**

**Hello folks! Thanks again for reading! :DDDD Where we last left off, Curtis was apparently about to tell Sally about the wolf's true identity. What will happen next? Read on!**

**And as always, please send me a review! :DDDD I'd love to hear from you! :)**

Chapter 4: The Drama before Drama Rehearsal

"First off…" Curtis began, looking at me. "Can you transform? You are fine; no need to worry about identities and such." I just looked at him and shook my head.

Sally raised a brow. "Okay…now I'm _really_ confused."

Curtis looked at me again. "Can you not transform?" I used magic to make the lone shard of the shadow crystal materialize. I showed him the shard, his reaction that of a worried façade. "It…shattered? How?"

Sally looked at the shard, her mouth slightly open in wonder. "What is that? Can someone please explain what's going on?"

"That is a magical trinket." Curtis replied calmly.

"Why would a wolf have a magical trinket?" She questioned.

"Because he is not a normal wolf." He said while smiling at me and then turned to Sally. "Changing the subject a little, have I ever told you that I've been on a mission with the hero?"

"No…" She elongated the word as her eyes widened. "You really have?"

"I have." He said with a nod. "I've never told you because of Eleanor…" He chuckled. "Anyway, the hero told me once about this magical trinket…giving whoever possesses it the ability to transform from a human into a wolf through dark magic…" There was a short moment of silence. "Seems unreal, doesn't it?"

"Very unreal." She said, still dumbfounded.

"My point is…" He hesitated. "I…it's hard to explain." He sighed out of his inability to make sense of it all. "Sally, meet the hero." He gestured towards me with his hands.

"Huh?" Sally said as she looked at me. "You are the hero; a human?" I slowly nodded. "No wonder you could understand me this whole time!"

Curtis looked at my stomach wound that had fresh new bandages from when Sally changed them around 2 hours ago. He then looked back at Sally, who noticed and looked at him in return. "You tended to his wounds?"

"Yeah, I did." She reacted.

"Do you realize the importance of what you've done?" He said, looking at me and then back at Sally. "You saved his life." He took a deep breath, noticing a couple of bluebirds flying from tree to tree. "You've done an incredible thing. Obviously I've raised you well." He simpered.

Sally beamed and blushed out of flattery. "Thanks papa…I only did what I thought was right."

"And it was very right." He grinned as he patted me on the head. "Good thing she was here to take care of you!"

Sally turned to Curtis. "Is there something we could do for the hero? I feel bad about his little dilemma."

He frowned. "I'm not sure what we could do…" He casually pointed towards the shard in my possession. "This whole issue with that trinket is very unfortunate for all of us because we need his swordsmanship skills."

Sally faced me. "Do you know where the other pieces may be?"

I shook my head, feeling despair at the thought. I honestly didn't even know where to start. I suppose I could find the shards on my own, but it will be difficult as hell.

Sally spoke again. "That's not good…" She looked at me with sympathy, and then her gaze trailed back to Curtis.

Curtis' eyes focused on Sally. "What has your mother said about him? Does she know you've been taking care of him?"

"N-no…" Sally said with hesitation. "When I showed her his injuries, she repulsed and insisted that I leave him alone." She paused to take a breath as she looked towards the house and then back at Curtis. "But I couldn't. He was hurt."

"I'll have a talk with her." He said with a smile as he looked at me. "I will tell her the truth, if you don't mind. That way you can have a proper place to stay."

I nodded in response. Sally beamed as she looked at Curtis. "Thank you so much, Papa!"

He grinned. "Don't mention it, sweetheart." The three of us walked back to the house, the early afternoon sun warming the air and giving us all renewed energy.

Sally turned her head and looked at me as we walked. "I'm glad that we can give you a better place to stay."

I nodded again, thinking in my head, _"I honestly don't mind either way, but something closer to an actual bed besides hay would be nice." _

We came up to the house, Marcus leaning against the side of the house and waiting awkwardly. "I will go inside and talk to her right now." Curtis said as he started to walk away. He then turned around when he was standing in front of the front door and gave us both a toothy smile and thumbs up, going inside of the house right after.

Sally let out a giggle. "He's goofy."

Marcus sauntered over to the two of us. "What's the news, Sally?" His expression was filled with eagerness for an answer.

She looked at him and smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?!"

His jaw dropped and then he clenched his fists by his sides. "Sally!" He shouted. "That's not funny! C'mon! Tell me!"

"Nope." Sally tittered with her hand to her mouth. "_You_ aren't privileged enough to know!"

He huffed, crossing his arms. "So…'miss important'…how do I go about becoming privileged enough to know?"

Sally put her thumb and forefinger to her chin. "Hmmm…lemme see…" Her eyes widened and she snickered. "You have to kiss someone!"

"WHAT?!" His voice raised in pitch as he tugged at his collar, his face reddening. "W-who in p-particular?"

"You have two choices…either choice A or choice B." She smiled. "I won't tell you who they are; you just have to pick!"

He gulped. "Ch-choice B…"

"You have to kiss the wolf." She said calmly, her mouth twitching in attempt to try and suppress her sneer.

Marcus looked at me confoundedly. "I…have to kiss…" His mouth was wide open in an idiotic manner. "…wha…" He shook his head to get rid of the displeasing thought. "That doesn't make sense! That should be against the laws of nature!"

I looked at Sally and whined. She laughed. "What, you don't want Marcus to kiss you?"

Marcus gulped. "C-can't you just tell me? I don't think the wolf wants me to kiss him, and _I_ really don't want to kiss him."

"Nope. You still have to kiss someone." Sally sighed. "Choice A is my horse. Kiss her."

"I really have to kiss your horse?" He asked. She nodded as he complained with "Goddesses, you're stubborn!"

"Why are you so intent on knowing about the conversation I had with my father? That's a conversation that was meant for my father and me only!" Sally pointed out.

He started to march over to the horse stables. "Fine!" He threw his hands up in the air. "I'll kiss your stupid horse!" He shouted, the aggravation rising in his voice. "Would I rather kiss you; yes, but I'll kiss your horse!" He stopped in his tracks and covered his mouth. "Shit; I…I-I didn't mean to say that!" He waved his hands side to side in the split second that he faced Sally and then continued to walk towards the horse stables, this time with greater haste.

Sally frowned. "Hold up, mister!" She grabbed his hand. I lied down near the two of them to watch the scene unfold. She yanked his hand to get him to stop walking. He kept on going towards the stables, not looking at her. She grunted and pulled his arm with enough force to make him stumble. He turned around clumsily on one foot and met her eyes with his. "You said you wanted to kiss me?" She queried.

"No…j-just that if I had to pick between you and—" He broke himself off as she leaned towards him, the corner of her mouth rising into a crooked smile. "H-huh? What do you think you're doing?" She didn't respond, but instead leaned a little closer. "Y-your dad isn't nearby, is he? Um, uh, ummm!" He panicked as he looked from side to side. "Curtis! Where are you? I think your daughter's gone nuts!" He looked from side to side again and then into her eyes, biting his lip in nervousness as his eyes enlarged in alarm.

"_I totally should have found some popcorn!"_ I chuckled to myself.

Sally kissed Marcus lightly on the lips and then turned and walked away, not uttering a single word more. Marcus was as red as a ripened strawberry. "Huh? After all of that you're still not going to tell me?! It was just a simple question!" He groaned loudly. "So now I'm assuming I don't have to kiss the horse, or do I still have to for your enjoyment?!" Sally still didn't respond. "Sally! I'm talking to you! SALLY!" He screamed. "You've just made things uncomfortable, you know that?!" After letting out another exasperated groan he gave up and came up to me, patting my head as he sighed. "If only she knew how much I like her…" he whispered, giving me a wink. "But you didn't hear that from me!"

I watched Marcus go into another barn to finish the rest of the outside chores. I'm inclined to think there's a potential romance between those two! Only time will tell…

My thoughts were cut short by Sally walking towards me. "My father convinced my mother to let you stay in the house tonight." She said with a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness for my father; I was afraid that she still wouldn't let you stay with us." She headed over to the barn where Marcus was, turning around to face me. "You can follow." Her head tilted to the side as she smiled with her lips. I followed her as she tiptoed to Marcus and poked him on the shoulder.

He jumped. "What!? Who goes there?!" He twisted to face her. "Oh, it's you…" The heat rose to his cheeks as he tried to distract himself by filling a trough with water.

"You can stop now. My father said that I can go to rehearsal."

He looked up in surprise and faced her again. "Really?"

"Yes." She said with a grin and a nod. "Thanks again for all of your help!"

His expression changed to content. "You're welcome." He looked at her for a second, bashfulness overpowering his ability to speak.

"What's wrong?" She inquired.

"Um…I…um…y-you have a huge pimple on your forehead, and it's distracting!" He said quickly.

If I was in my human form, I would have face-palmed. _"Smooth, Marcus!"_

"Oh." She grimaced. "That wasn't very nice of you to point out…but okay…so my complexion isn't perfect."

He let out a breath of distemper. "Sorry. My bad. Let's just go to rehearsal…"

"I'll go get my journal and knapsack real quick." She walked back to the house and met us by the barn a minute later. She glanced at me as I sat next to them, thinking about whether I am supposed to follow them or not. "You can come with us, but you'll just have to stay covert."

I nodded. _"Well, I guess I have that issue figured out now!"_ Sally saddled her horse and got onto him. I got onto her horse with her, sort of lying on the horse in a strange position, but it worked! We took a short ride to Marcus' house so he could get onto his horse, and then we headed out of Eldinaire and were on our way to Castle Town.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the legend of Zelda game series or the characters. I also do not own Beauty and the Beast or the song "Belle," which are mentioned in this chapter. **

**Hello folks! Thanks again for reading! Where we last left off Link, Sally and Marcus were on their way to drama rehearsal in Castle Town. What will happen next? Read on to find out! :)**

**As you may have noticed from the disclaimer, there is a reference to Beauty and the Beast. :) That's the play Marcus and Sally are rehearsing for. :) Hope you all enjoy! And as always, please review! :DDD**

Chapter 5: Drama Rehearsal

The three of us arrived at Castle town about an hour and a half later. The trip over wasn't very interesting; Sally and Marcus talked a little bit amongst one another, Marcus' teasing and body language making it all the more obvious how much he admires Sally.

As we came into town I found myself being feared again; people trembling when they saw my form. Sure, when people first cowered over my wolf form it was entertaining, but now that I'm stuck as a wolf it's rather depressing. As we went by women and children would let out shrieks of terror, while men would shout and act like they were going to combat me, only to quiver out of uneasiness when they came closer.

Sally noticed the qualms of the townspeople and responded by patting me on the head, which raised attention. "See? He's harmless." She smiled at a couple of people staring with their mouths wide open in alarm.

"_That's right, folks; I'm harmless."_ I thought to myself. "I won't eat you; your meat is probably too tough anyway…" (XD)

We passed the fountain in the main square and then came up to the doors of Hyrule's theater, named "Hyrule's House of the Arts." We hitched the two horses at some nearby stables and prepared to head inside. Marcus looked at Sally with concern. "What should we do with the wolf? We can't just leave him out here, but the other people at rehearsal won't want to entertain the idea of a wolf being in their presence."

"It'll be alright." Sally replied. "I'll just explain to them that he is with us and that he won't do anything bad."

He looked at her in disbelief. "Okay…but if they start to think you're crazy don't blame me…" He looked uncomfortable, shuffling his feet and walking towards the front door.

The three of us walked inside through the front door only to be greeted by gasps. _"Great!"_

"_Wolf!"_ One man hollered as his legs shook.

"It's a beast!" A woman screamed. "Get it out!"

"Sally, Marcus; what's the meaning of this?!" An older man with short, balding white hair yelled from the stage. He was the director.

"Mr. Cathbird." Sally said. "I can explain." He looked at her and nodded, waiting for her to continue. "This is a wolf that was in Eldinaire." She gestured towards me with her hands. "He was injured and I tended to his wounds." She shook her head. "He will not hurt you. Honestly, he is very gentle."

"He has not attacked you or Marcus?" He asked while furrowing his brows.

"Not at all." Sally said while shaking her head again.

Mr. Cathbird sighed. "Okay. I suppose he can stay inside while we have rehearsal, since he seems to be your pet anyway."

The other people at the rehearsal laughed in response to Mr. Cathbird's comment. Sally just ignored them, walking down one of the aisles of seats and towards the stage. Marcus and I followed her, sitting in the front row of seats with the others and waiting for rehearsal to begin. A Gerudo woman with red hair came over to Sally and sat next to her. "Hey Sal! How are ya, girl?"

"I'm doing great, Tilanya!" Sally responded, getting up to give her a hug.

Tilanya looked at me and then back at Sally. "I don't know why you have this wolf here, but I'll trust you on your word!" She smiled widely, flashing her white teeth. She patted me on the head and nodded. "Yep. He's a nice wolf!" Sally smiled back at her as they both sat down. "Say, Sal…you ready to do auditions for 'Beauty and the Beast'?"

Sally froze, her face turning ghostly white. "Are they going on today?"

"Yep!" She said with gaiety, clasping her hands together. "I'm excited!" Sally started to get fidgety, bouncing her left leg on the ball of her foot. Tilanya heaved a sigh. "You can't hide it; you're shaky, aren't you?"

Sally stopped and looked at Tilanya. "Yes…" She looked down at the ground and breathed in deeply, letting out the breath quickly.

"Are you going to audition?" She asked. "And if so, what role will you try out for?"

"I-I'd like to try out for the part of Belle…but let's face it, I'm not likely to get a leading role. The part will go to Martha like it always does."

Tilanya scowled. "Girl, now don't you go bashing on yourself!" She stood up and got in front of her, putting her hands on her hips as Sally looked up at her. "I know you have a _beautiful _singing voice. Don't let girls like her discourage you from fulfilling a dream!"

Sally's eyes were full of sorrow. "I couldn't possibly challenge her. No; I'd get into so much—"

"Martha's here!" A man bellowed happily.

A bunch of men ran up to the front door upon hearing the news. "Oh, miss Martha! I can carry your satchel for you!" One muscular man offered.

"Why, thank you sir!" Martha said in a very fake, sweet high-pitched voice.

"Martha! I can take your jacket!" A scrawny man volunteered

"No! I'll take it!" Another man pushed the scrawny man out of the way.

"No need to fight, boys!" She tittered as she walked past them.

I finally got the chance to look at her. She was about the same age as Sally, with shoulder-length, curly blonde hair that was much lighter; so light that it was in fact almost off-white. She also had piercingly bright blue eyes and very red lips. She was pretty, but she seemed full of herself. Sally, Marcus, and Tilanya were looking in her direction as well, but with animosity. "Cue the flipping of the hair and clueless smile…" Sally said while rolling her eyes. Martha flipped her hair and smiled stupidly.

"Cue the men sighing..." Tilanya added. A bunch of men sighed. Most of the crowd of people in the theatre surrounded Martha and talked over the top of each other; just to get a moment to speak with her.

I think now I understand why she gets all the lead roles like Sally said; the men are obsessed with her and she's popular.

Sally looked in Martha's direction and exhaled. "I just want rehearsal to start so it can end…I'm already tired of seeing the attention going completely to Martha." Her eyes cast at Tilanya. "I have decided once again that I am not going to challenge her; I won't win…"

"Yes you will! You _have to_!" Tilanya argued.

"I don't have to, and I won't." Sally said, staring in a different direction to avoid eye contact with Tilanya.

Mr. Cathbird spoke up. "Alright, everyone, it's time for the auditions." Everyone sat down and was silent.

The first part of the audition was not very interesting. The first ones to be picked were the extras. The lead roles were to be picked next, and Marcus was chosen for the beast.

"_Sally had better try to get the part of Belle because it makes sense; Marcus can't stand Martha!" _I thought in my head.

Mr. Cathbird smiled at everyone. "Now it's time to pick the last leading role! Who will play the part of Belle?" No one said a word. It was so silent you could have heard the crickets chirping!

Finally Martha jumped up at the opportunity. "Me! I will play the part of Belle!" She waltzed onto the stage and began to sing the song entitled 'Belle,' the choir joining her. Her voice was very strong and operatic, but I didn't really like her voice. I am familiar with the story because I've seen a play of it with Zelda before; that is, back when we were dating, and I feel that Martha's voice isn't well-suited for the part of Belle.

"Excellent job as always, Martha!" Mr. Cathbird grinned. Martha stayed on stage. "Is there anyone who wants to challenge Martha for the part?" He enquired.

I gazed over at Sally and nodded at her. She looked at me with a confused expression, and I jerked my head in the direction of the stage to indicate that I thought she should audition. She shook her head. I glared at her and just jerked my head towards the stage again. Marcus looked at Sally from onstage and mouthed, "Please, I'm begging you!"

Sally looked at Tilanya, who was nodding her head at her. "Go up there, girl." She whispered.

Sally stood from her seat and gathered up the courage to speak. "I would like to challenge Martha for the part." Clamors of shock filled the room.

"_Excuse me_?" Martha said rudely, crossing her arms. "_You_ want to challenge _me_?" She cackled. "What is wrong with you?!"

"Y-you heard me r-right." Sally answered, her voice quaking a little. "I would like to have the part of Belle, so I'm challenging you."

Martha groaned. "Now, now;" Mr. Cathbird said. "Everyone can have a chance for the part if they'd like it, Martha." He used his hand to invite Sally up and she went onto the stage. Her hands shook as she held a book to use as a prop. The song started again and Sally began to sing. Her voice was beautiful, and it had a light air to it; it was the type of voice that would fit the part of Belle better. I looked up whenever she sang, feeling almost entranced by the purity in her voice.

When the song was finished Sally went to stand next to Martha. Mr. Cathbird looked at the both of them. "That was an impressive job done by the both of you." He looked towards the audience. "As I'm sure you all know I have the final word because I am the director, but I always ask for your opinion. You may speak your minds now." Nobody spoke up. "Alright. The part goes to…" He looked at the two anxious girls in front of him. "Sally." Sally's eyes widened and her lips parted open in amazement.

Martha stamped her foot on the stage. "WHAT?!"

"Sally's voice fits the part better." He replied calmly.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR, MR. CATHBIRD! I SHOULD HAVE HAD THE PART!" She screamed, throwing an absolute tantrum.

"_Put a sock in it, woman!"_ I wanted to say to her.

"You don't always get what you want, Martha." Mr. Cathbird said while looking annoyed. "Whether you like it or not, this is my final decision."

She grunted and stomped off the stage. Everyone in the room except for Mr. Cathbird, Tilanya, and Marcus started yelling at Sally for getting the part over Martha. Sally looked ashamed. "I'm sorry…" She looked down at her feet as they continued to share their displeasures.

"HEY!" Marcus exploded. "That's enough out of all of you! She did nothing wrong!" People continued to bicker. "Shut up!" He said.

Everyone stopped talking. "Okay, everybody. Rehearsal is over for today." The rest of the people walked out of the theatre. "Don't let them get to you." Mr. Cathbird said to Sally as he patted her on the shoulder.

We left the theatre and Sally was mute. Marcus looked at her. "Good job today, you sounded wonderful." She still didn't say anything. Marcus frowned. "C'mon! Say something!"

"She's going to kill me." Sally said. "I shouldn't have tried to steal her thunder…"

"You didn't try to steal her thunder, you _stole_ her thunder." He said with a grin. She still looked sad. "But that's not necessarily a bad thing!"

This time she didn't even look at him, but looked towards the fountain. "What was I thinking? I'm not nearly as pretty or talented or all-around 'great' as Martha is…"

He got in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "S-Sally…you're b-beautiful." He was very flustered.

Sally blushed. "Y-you're just saying that…" She didn't look directly at him.

"No. I'm serious." He said matter-of-factly. He took her by surprise by kissing her on the lips.

He then began to walk in the direction of Telma's bar. Sally raised a brow. "Why did you just do that? And why are you walking away?" He didn't respond. "Can you please talk to me?!" She said desperately.

He didn't turn around, but responded as he continued to walk. "Let's just say we're even now, because now you know how I felt." He continued to walk, Sally and me following in tow. We finally arrived at Telma's bar and went inside.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the legend of Zelda game series or the characters. I also do not own Beauty and the Beast**.

**Hello, everybody! Thanks again for reading my story! I would like to give a shout out to Rex888 and GlissGirl99 for reviewing, and I'd also like to give a shout out to those of you who have favorited and/or followed this story! If you like this story, tell your friends! Spread the word! :DDD Thanks so much for your support! I enjoy hearing feedback from you! **

**Where we last left off Marcus and Sally went to drama rehearsal. Sally got the part of Belle and Marcus got the part of the beast. Ironic? Maybe! Keep on reading to find out! :DDDD**

Chapter 6: Beginning a Journey

When arriving inside of Telma's Bar I received the same initial reaction as in the theatre, fear and repulsion. Sally and Marcus sat at a table and invited me to sit with them. I took the offer and sat quietly in one of the chairs. Telma came over to the three of us with some menus. "Hey Sally! Hey Marcus! I haven't seen either one of you in a while!" She winked. "Are you two on a date?"

Marcus cleared his throat. "No. Do you think we'd be on a date with this wolf?"

"Well, no…because three's a crowd…" She chuckled as she set the menus down.

"…And…" Marcus continued. "And why would I be dating Sally?" He looked at Telma to hear a response.

"Well…um…because…" Telma struggled to find a good response.

"I wouldn't be dating Sally…because she's like a sister to me," He paused as he gulped timorously. "B-but she's nothing else to me. We are only here to get a bite to eat because drama rehearsal's finished."

Telma put her hands up, disowning the words she said. "Okay, I get it…sorry honey…" She smiled. "Look through the menus and let me know when you're ready to order." She walked behind the counter and started to wash some dishes.

"What looks good to you, Marcus?" Sally lowered her menu to look at him.

He reddened and put his menu up higher so he didn't look at her. "Um...I'd have to say…t-the bread…yeah! That looks really good!"

"It's a side to go with a main dish, nothing special…" She said while looking at him with peculiarity. "What about a main dish? What main dish looks good?"

"Ahhhh…um…ALL OF THEM!" He accidentally shouted, getting the attention of everyone in the bar. He covered his mouth.

"You okay, honey?" Telma questioned with concern, a wet mug in one hand and a towel to dry it with in the other.

"I'm fine." He replied, turning again towards Sally. "Like I said…all of them."

"Right…" Sally said, continuing to look at the menu. There was silence. Sally then addressed Marcus once more. "Have you decided on what you're going to get?"

He lowered his menu and made eye contact with her, his face turning rosy again as he jerked the menu up to cover his blush. "N-no…it all looks too g-good…c-can't make up my mind…"

"What about you?" Sally faced me. "What would you like?"

All that I could think of was meat...marvelous meat! The rarer, the better! I almost drooled, but instead lightly shook my head at the thought. That's one of the things that irritates me about being in my wolf form…I get this strange desire to consume every putrid carcass imaginable, and then my stomach pays for it in the end when I transform back into a human!

"Lemme guess…" Sally smiled. "Meat?" I slowly nodded and she reacted by laughing. "I figured that as much. Wolves do love meat!"

Telma came over to the table about a minute later. "Have you decided on what you wanted?"

"Yes." Sally said. "I'll take some beef stew…" Sally looked towards Marcus, who was looking blankly at his menu. She then pointed at me. "I think I'll order some steak for him…"

I wagged my tail. _"You're my new best friend!"_ :D

Telma laughed as she looked at me expressing happiness. "You're pretty excited about that meat, huh?"

"_No duh! Bring it out! And put some barbeque sauce on it too while you're at it!"_ Now I was drooling…literally…

Sally put her hand to her mouth and let out a muffled giggle, looking at Marcus a moment later. "Well, have you decided?"

"Nope." He said.

"The rest of us have!" She poked him.

"Hmph!" He grunted, picking up his menu to look at it again. "I'll take some pork and mashed potatoes; no green beans though."

"Got it!" Telma said with another wink as she grabbed the menus and walked away.

"So…" Sally said. "Are you happy that you got the part of the beast?"

"Y-yeah. I guess so." He replied, picking up the silverware wrapped in a napkin, observing it, and then setting it back down. His gaze trailed off of Sally and he stared at some of the other people in the bar. "Are you happy that you got the part of Belle?" He finally addressed her again.

"Yes I am." Sally said. "But…to be honest, I didn't expect you to get the part of the beast…and now I'm afraid it might be a little awkward…" She looked away while reddening slightly.

He looked at her with misunderstanding, his expression turning sour. "Huh? Why?" He began to take a sip of water

"Well…there's a k-kissing scene…" She looked down at her fingers.

Marcus choked on his water. He coughed loudly, pounding his chest with his fist, and then he cleared his throat. "Oh…haha! I t-totally forgot about that!" There was a short pause. "Yeah…" There was more silence. He looked away from Sally and then back at her, and then away from her again, apparently very unsure of what to do.

"Like I said, it's going to be awkward for the both of us." She sighed. "I feel bad about it…"

"Don't feel bad. It's just a kiss…." He shrugged. "I'd rather pretend to love you over Martha." They both shuddered at the thought.

Telma came out a few minutes later with a plate of steak, a bowl of soup, and a plate of pork and mashed potatoes. She set them on the table and walked away. I began to wolf down the steak, not even minding my manners; I was starving! Marcus and Sally stared at me and I didn't even notice until a minute later when I finally looked up from my food.

"Wow, you were hungry!" Sally exclaimed.

I felt embarrassed, so I slowed down my eating and kept quiet. Sally and Marcus were silent as they ate as well, not saying a word for a good 3 minutes or so. Marcus put his fork down and stared at Sally. She was bringing a spoonful of broth up to her mouth when she looked up slightly and noticed his gaze. "What?" She said quizzically, slowly lowering her spoon back into the soup. "Have you never seen me eat soup before?"

He continued to stare with a glazed look on his face. He then shut his eyes while shaking his head and snapped out of it. "I-I've seen you eat soup before…I just…" He looked down at his plate and let out a sigh. "It's been a long day…"

She giggled. "Alright." She picked up her spoon again. "It has been a long day." She took a bite of the soup, chewing it briefly and then swallowing. "It's been a good day though…" She commented.

"W-why is that?" He questioned.

She smirked. "Because I got to kiss you!" She reddened after that and took another bite of her soup.

His blush was so brilliant you could have almost seen the steam permeating from his face. "Oh! Um…really? That made it a g-good d-day? Why is k-kissing m-me s-so g-great?"

She slapped her own face and tittered. "I was kidding!"

He took a deep breath and let it out. "Right! Really though, why was it a good day?"

She grinned. "Well…I finally got a part that I've always wanted, the chores were done in time for rehearsal, and I don't have to listen to my stepmom yelling at me right now!"

He laughed awkwardly. "Yeah, I'd say that's a good day!"

"Yep!" She took another bite of her soup and he took a bite of his pork. I just sat there next to them savoring my last bite of meat before moving on to the bone.

Marcus locked eyes with Sally when she looked up again from her soup. "Can you tell me now what your conversation was with your father? Or is it too personal?" He looked down at his food and then back up at her. "I just want to know…"

"It's okay, I can tell you." She replied. "It was about the wolf."

He looked at me and then back at Sally. "What about the wolf?"

She looked around to make sure no one was listening and then lowered her voice to a whisper. "Well…there's no easy way of explaining it…" She looked at me. "This wolf is not a normal wolf. He is the way he is because of magic…" She stopped there, trying to think of how to word the rest.

Marcus was dumbfounded. "What do you mean?"

"He's the hero." Sally said simply.

He raised a brow in confusion as he replied in exasperation, "You've _got_ to be kidding me!"

"No, I'm not." Sally said seriously. "He used a magical trinket to change into a wolf, but the trinket broke into shards; most of which are missing, and now he is stuck as a wolf."

Marcus glanced at me. "Is this true? You are the hero?" I nodded my head at him. He blinked twice while letting his jaw drop. "I would never have guessed that…I'm still VERY confused…" He looked at Sally again. "What'll your stepsister say when she learns that you've not only met, but have been taking care of the hero?" He let out a cackle.

"She won't say a word because she won't find out. We need to keep this a secret for his sake." Sally said. "He doesn't need all of the drama."

"Yeah. You're right." He said, turning to me. "How does it feel not being able to talk to us?"

I huffed and rolled my eyes.

"It must be kind of frustrating, huh?" Sally said sympathetically as she looked at me. "Being rejected because people don't know who you really are?" I nodded. She frowned. "I wish I could do something about it…"

"You can't." Marcus said. "But I could!" He grinned as he looked back at me. "What do you say to the two of us going on another mission together?" I nodded. "Okay! I will travel with you and help you find the missing shards."

"You'll be leaving on another mission then, Marcus?" Sally said with some sorrow in her voice, looking at the remainder of her soup instead of at him.

"Yes." He said. "Is that a problem to you?"

"Well…I just…" She looked even sadder now. "I can't lie…I get worried about you when you go on those missions…"

"You don't need to worry about me." He patted her on the back. "I'll be fine."

"I hope so…" She said half-heartedly.

"I really will be alright, Sally…I promise." He held out his pinky. "I pinky swear."

She held out her pinky. "You'd better be sure, because a pinky promise is a pinky promise!" She smiled.

"I'm sure!" He laughed as they made a pinky promise. He turned back to me. "So, how does tomorrow sound for embarking on our adventure?"

I nodded again. _"Sounds good to me! I want to get those shards back as soon as possible!"_

"Good! So it's a plan!" He said while holding up a fist in excitement.

We left Telma's Bar a while later and headed back to Eldinaire village. After saying goodbye to Marcus, Sally and I arrived back at the farmhouse. It was about 10pm when we all went to bed. I was looking forward to finding the shards and being able to transform back into a human. I'm tired of not being able to communicate, and to be honest, all the fur gets irritating after a while! You either feel too hot or just too weighed down...I laid down on the couch in the living room and closed my eyes, falling asleep shortly after.

**The mission's going to begin! Yay! So, what did y'all think of this chapter? XD Let me know in a review! I'd love to hear from you! I will update soon! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the legend of Zelda game series or the characters. I also do not own Beauty and the Beast**.

**Hello, folks! Thanks again for reading! Okay, so I know what you're probably thinking when it comes to the title of this chapter... "Almost Adventuring..." Well, I really felt it was important to write one more chapter before the adventure truly begins. (Yes...a filler chapter...XD) But don't be fooled, the events in this chapter will be important for the plot! :D I hope you all enjoy!**

**I'd like to give a quick shout out to Dracoessa, GlissGirl99, and TwiliCuckoo for reviewing! All of you made my day! :'D I hope that this next chapter doesn't disappoint! ENJOY! :DDD**

Chapter 7: Almost Adventuring

Sally and Marcus were both very quiet when we walked out of Telma's Bar. Sally walked to the left of me, and Marcus walked to the right of me. When we had gone past the fountain and were headed out the west entrance Sally finally broke the silence. "What would you say to me coming on the mission with you and the hero, Marcus?"

He looked sternly at her. "Are you nuts!? It would be way too dangerous!"

"It would give me an opportunity to get away from my stepmother and stepsister…" She looked down as we walked.

"Only to get killed!" He shouted, making her jerk her face up in reaction. "I don't support that idea at all!"

She began to get ornery, her lips turning up into a smile as she walked ahead of the two of us. "What would happen if I decided to completely ignore your wishes and follow you?" She didn't face us.

"Well…" He paused to think of what to say next. "Then I would…I…"

She whirled around and stood in front of him, her face only inches from his. "What would you do?" She smiled.

His face was bright red. He tried to walk backward to stand a little further away from her, but she kept walking forward to stay near him. It was a pretty comical sight! "…T-that's beside the point. I'm j-just saying that I don't want you to follow us."

"Why?" Sally questioned, stopping instead of walking forward.

He sighed when he was finally a decent distance away from her. "Because it is dangerous. Do I have to repeat myself? That and you don't have any weapons to fight with!"

She crossed her arms. "My father has weapons. He's taught me how to use a bow and arrow _and_ a dagger!"

"That's only for defense if someone threatens you, though! Not for combat!" He shouted. "You wouldn't be able to handle the combat!"

"You wanna bet?" She got in his face again.

"Yes! Because I just know that you wouldn't be able to, and it's stupid for you to even consider it!" He frowned and walked past her. I continued to walk next to Sally.

"I'm going follow you and the hero just to piss you off. That's what I've decided." She smiled conceitedly as he turned around to face her, pure rage in his façade.

She continued to smile unyieldingly as he screamed, "You'd better not! You'd get into so much trouble! You don't want to risk your life!"

"I'm fine with it!" She grinned. "I want to help you two find the missing shards." She looked at me and then back at Marcus. "And it would make my life more interesting for once! I don't want to be like some women, thinking that adventuring is meant for men and men only!"

He huffed. "You don't get it."

She huffed in mockery. "Yes, I do; you're just worried about me. There is nothing to worry about!"

"I say no and that's final! You can't come!"

"Alright…" She rolled her eyes. "...You're so sexist."

His eyes widened. "I AM NOT!"

"Au contraire…" She giggled.

We unhitched the two horses and headed back to Eldinaire Village. It was dark by the time we arrived in the village, the lamps attached to the two horses being the only sources of light to guide us. When we came up to Marcus' house we said our good-byes for the night and then Sally and I headed back to her house. It was about 9pm when we arrived inside of the house. Sally's father was the first person that we saw. "Hi there, you two." He smiled. "How was rehearsal, Sally?"

"Good." Sally said.

"I have some tea for you." He said as he set two mugs on a table.

"Thanks." She said with a nod.

"Anything interesting happen?" He asked as the two of them sat down at the table. I sat down on the floor near the table.

"Yes, actually…" She replied. "…I got one of the lead roles."

"You did now?" He grinned as he pat her on the back. "Good for you, sweetie!"

"Thanks papa." She beamed. "I'm glad that I've gotten the part, but really nervous too."

He looked puzzled. "Why's that?"

She scooted the mug around out of nervousness. "Marcus got the other leading role…" She took the mug in both hands and slowly sipped from it.

"Really?" He said with a grin. "The play that you're doing is 'Beauty and the Beast' right?"

"Yes." She answered. He nodded while humming. She looked confused. "Your point is?"

"It's a love story." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"So what?" She blushed.

He wiggled his eyebrows again. "You know…maybe…" He chuckled as he took a large drink from his mug.

"That doesn't mean Marcus and I will start dating or anything!" She blurted. She covered her mouth and said in a muffled voice "Let's just get off this subject and pretend I didn't say that…"

"My lips are sealed." He used his hand to 'zip' his mouth shut.

After some more chatting Sally and her father went to their rooms to sleep. Sally had set up a pile of blankets by the fireplace for me to use as a bed. I curled up on the blankets and closed my eyes to sleep. Thankfully I fell asleep quickly, because Marcus and I would be likely leaving bright and early to try and find the shards of the shadow crystal.

That night I had the strangest dream. I was a human again. I was walking all alone in Hyrule Field; Epona wasn't even with me. It was a beautifully sunny day, the sun seeming to kiss the landscape with light. I continued to walk alone until I heard a voice. I turned around and saw Sally in the distance. She ran up to me and we started talking. All of a sudden the weather turned, dark grey clouds shrouding the sun's lovely beams. I looked behind me and saw Gannon, and then I turned back towards Sally as I drew out my sword to protect her, but she was gone. It was as if she had vanished out of thin air. I turned back around in time to see Gannon getting ready to blast me with magic from his hand. I sliced at him with my sword, but he disappeared into a cloud of black smoke and reappeared behind me; his sword at my neck while he had me in an arm lock. I tried to break free, but something made me unable to move. He sliced at my arm and laughed evilly as I winced in pain. I gulped out of terror as he aimed for my neck again. He cackled wickedly once again, but before anything else could happen I heard Sally's voice.

Groaning, I woke up in the living room of the farmhouse. Sally was indeed by my side, kneeling down and trying to speak to me. "I'm sorry to wake you. I'm going to change your bandages now because you and Marcus will have to leave soon." She smiled as I looked up at her. "Were you having a dream?" I nodded. She stood up. "That would explain why your legs were moving so restlessly!" She laughed quietly as she went into the kitchen and grabbed some pork. "Would you like this for breakfast?" I nodded. She began to cook it. While the pork was simmering on the stove she changed my bandages and then went back to finish cooking it. She set the plate of meaty goodness down in front of me. I didn't hesitate to eat the portion, salivating at the taste with each bite I took. I looked at the time on the wooden clock hanging against the wall. It was 5:30am, Marcus and I would be leaving very soon. I finished eating while she cooked herself up some breakfast.

A few minutes later Marcus was knocking at the door. Sally went to answer it. He walked in quietly and sat down at the table to chat with Sally while she ate breakfast. "You know…" He said. "Just because you're up doesn't mean I'm going to change my mind about you coming with us."

"I know." She said as she took a bite of egg from her fork. "I just wanted to see the two of you off." She took another bite.

"Alright. Fair enough." He said.

A few minutes later Sally had finished eating and Marcus started to pack some things for me. I didn't need much, but he packed some extra blankets, some extra food that Sally kindly provided, things like that. A few minutes later he and I prepared to leave. Marcus was definitely ready to go, stepping towards the door without even saying another word to Sally. Sally looked offended. "Marcus…" She said. He stopped in his tracks. "…Aren't you going to say goodbye?" He turned around to look at her. She frowned slightly.

He went up to her and gave her a hug. "We'll be back soon." He grinned.

She smiled back at him and then her expression turned serious again. "Be safe." She looked at me and then back at him. "Both of you." We both nodded to reassure her. Sally patted me on the head and after that Marcus and I mounted Marcus' horse and were just about to leave, but Sally came outside of the house, standing there looking like she had no clue what to do. "M-Marcus…" She said timidly.

She turned the horse to face her. "Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you alone for a minute?" She questioned while she shuffled her feet nervously.

He gulped. "S-sure…" He dismounted his horse and went on a walk with her. I followed the two of them in secret to see what would happen. Yep, I love to eavesdrop! They walked into the forest, whose trees were just beginning to be adorned with sunlight. He looked at her. "W-what's up?" He asked her.

She looked like she was struggling to find the words to say, tears welling up in her eyes. "M-Marcus…" She choked on his name. The tears began to flow down her cheeks.

"What's wrong with you?" He looked at her with worry. "Are you broken?"

She slowly shook her head. "I…just…" She looked around her surroundings as she bit her lip. Despite her efforts to stop her own tears they continued to flow, this time with more intensity. The drops fell to the ground in multitudes as she wrapped her arms around herself and began to sob.

"Why are you crying?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

She wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulder. "I'm really worried about you. I don't want you hurt." Her words sounded muffled in his shoulder.

He rubbed her back. "Don't worry."

She stopped crying into his shoulder and looked into his eyes. "Do you know how much I care about you?"

He blushed. "Well, yes…you're my best friend…so obviously you care about me very much."

She shook her hand, making him dumbfounded. "You may think I'm crazy after I say this, but I…" She trailed off.

"But you what?" He said quizzically.

She took a deep breath, her face a bright crimson hue. "I want us to be more than friends." She slapped herself. "Not the way I wanted to say it…but there you have it…" She muttered under her breath.

_"This is getting good!"_ I chuckled to myself from behind a tree. _"Dang it! I forgot the popcorn again!"_

He didn't say anything in response. She looked at him. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have been so forward…You probably don't want us to be in a relationship…and I'm probably making things even more complicated between the two of us…" She kept rambling. "And maybe I should just quit talking because I'm starting to sound stupid. Or maybe—"

"Shut up." He cut her off. Her eyes widened as he caressed her cheek and kissed her slowly. They probably kissed for a good two minutes! I mean sheesh! When were they going to come up for air? He wiped the tears from her face with his thumbs. "Do you know how much_ I_ care about you?"

"Well…" She thought about it for a minute. "No…I don't…"

He chortled. "I want us to be more than friends, too." He looked intently at her. "I've wanted that for a long time, actually…"

She laughed. "Then I guess we're a couple?" She blushed again.

He kissed her again. "Yes. That is, if you don't mind."

She laughed again. "I don't mind at all."

They came out of their embrace. "The hero and I should get to leaving now." He looked more hesitant to leave her now, and I couldn't help feeling bad for separating the two of them.

"Be safe." She said as she pecked him on the cheek.

"I will." He pecked her on the cheek in return.

With that Marcus and mounted onto his horse and we were finally off on our adventure.

**What did you think? Let me know in a review! I'm looking forward to hopefully hearing from you! :) More to come soon! :DDD**


	8. Chapter 8

******Disclaimer: I do not own the legend of Zelda game series or the characters.**

**Hello, folks! Thanks again for reading! Where we last left off, Marcus and Sally finally decided to become a couple! Yay! Now Link and Marcus are finally going on their mission! **

**I'd like to thank GlissGirl99, Auto and TwiliCuckoo for their lovely reviews! They made me soooo happy! :DDDD**

**I hope you all enjoy chapter 8! :DDDD**

Chapter 8: Finding the shards

Marcus and I decided to begin our journey in Faron Woods. We traveled for hours deep into the forest. We ventured into the temple together, we looked through the caves, and we even looked for some sort of sign of a shard in the fogs of poison. Nothing. We found absolutely nothing. At the end of the day we obviously hadn't looked through all of Faron Woods. Eventually it was too dark to make much more progress, so we had decided to set up camp for the night. We set up the tent and made a campfire. He gave me some meat and bread to eat and then the two of us went in the tent to sleep. I was asleep for a few minutes, but then a bad dream woke me up. I still can't remember what it was about to save my life. I lifted my head to see Marcus sitting up from his sleeping bag. "Can't sleep either, eh, Link?" I shook my head. "It's bullcrap. That's all this mission's been so far. We've found nothing; not even a single clue!"

I looked at him with sympathy, unable to express what I was thinking. _"Be patient. We'll find something eventually. I appreciate what you're doing to help me, I really do…"_

"It's just very irritating, Link…you know what I mean? I wish that we could be given some sort of sign, some source of assistance." He lied back down and pulled the sleeping bag up to his head. "Let's try to get some sleep. We'll continue in the morning…" He closed his eyes and dug his face into his pillow.

I laid my head down again and tried to sleep. Unfortunately for me my thoughts were racing. _"Is he upset that he's spending time away from Sally?" _I don't want to burden him…this kind of drama is exactly the reason why I don't date! It's exactly the reason why Zelda and I broke up. Am I still trying to get over it? Yes…but there's nothing I can do, it's over. Besides, I truly don't believe that trying to get back together with Zelda is the answer…I don't want to get back together with her. _"God, why am I thinking about all of this?!"_ I lifted my head and looked back at Marcus, who was hard to see in the pitch-black darkness, but eventually my eyes adjusted. He was fast asleep. I guess I'm thinking about it because I'm jealous of the connection that Marcus and Sally have. Sure, I've had a relationship like that before, but not on the caliber that they do. That's what I want…a relationship where the two people involved deeply care for one another; a relationship where the feelings of adoration come effortlessly. From the outside looking in, it appears they have that. I finally fell asleep with the aid of my thoughts a few minutes later.

The next morning I woke up earlier than Marcus. I looked at him briefly as he slept peacefully, and then I got up and left the tent to get some fresh air. I embraced the sunlight peeking in through the trees, feeling joyful with its presence. I walked around for a few minutes until I came up to a blueberry bush. I took a few of the berries off the bush with my mouth and ate them slowly to savor the taste. Marcus came out of the tent as I was coming back. He yawned and stretched with his arms straight up in the air. "Good morning…" He yawned again.

I nodded. He went back into the tent to grab some food out of a knapsack. He held out some bread and I gently took it in my mouth and sat in the grass to eat it. He sat in the grass next to me as he ate some bread and fruit. "Searching Faron woods some more today…" He said with a sigh. "Let's hope we find something this time…" We got up, packed the tent and began to traverse again. We looked in Faron woods most of the day, and then we traveled east to the Sacred Grove. Still nothing. By the end of the day we had traveled northeast from there to the Great Desert. We didn't get far though, because it was nighttime again. We set up camp again, feeling stupid because of our continued lack of success. I went to sleep that night feeling defeated, worthless, call it whatever you want.

I had another dream, but this one felt more significant. I was in my wolf form with Marcus. We were in Hyrule Field looking for the missing shards. In the dream I used my wolf sense to literally "sniff" out the shards. Apparently the shard that I have has a unique scent in my dream. Marcus and I eventually found them all and enlisted the help of Zelda in getting the trinket put back together. I was a human again and the world made sense again. Scratch that…the world somewhat made sense again…because my dream ended with the postman in a tutu…what did I eat today to make me dream like this?! I woke up with a jolt, almost letting out a whine of terror thinking about the image. It was still dark out, but when I left the tent I noticed that the sun was just beginning to rise over the sand dunes. I decided that there was no harm in going with my gut and seeing if I could pick up a scent trail from the shard I had. Voila! It actually _did_ have a scent trail! I wanted to bite myself over the time lost these past two days, when all I had to do was see if it had a scent! Now to try and communicate this news to Marcus. Mission Impossible…challenge accepted! A little while later he finally woke up and came out of the tent. Now was my chance! I began to bark. He looked at me like I was crazy and I hung my head momentarily in shame.

"What?" He asked, looking at me with misunderstanding. I showed him the shard and then jerked my head in the direction of the trail I could smell, hoping that he'd understand.

"Are you saying that you know where the next one is?" He pondered aloud. I nodded and his face lit up. "Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's get packed!" He quickly tore down the tent and I helped him in any way that I could, the two of us kicking the sand around in excitement. When we finished packing we continued to kick the sand around for another minute or two because of our joviality. We then began to run clumsily in the direction of the scent trail. What can I say, we found our 'Eldorado!'

We followed it for what felt like forever, and then I realized that it led right into Arbiter's Grounds. _"Great!_"

The two of us stopped a short distance from the entrance. "Hahahaha…" Marcus laughed nervously. "Maybe we should try someplace else?" He cleared his throat. "I don't think we'll find a shard here." He began to turn around and walk back. "Oh well—" I took hold of his shirt in my mouth and jerked him back towards me, his last word sounding louder and more drawn out by my sudden force. "Darn it!" He shouted. "Do we really have to?" I nodded my head again. He groaned as we walked up to the entrance and inside. The first thing we found was the quicksand trap and broken ledges scattered about. "Looks fun!" He said sarcastically. "Let's make a sandcastle, it's not like this sand can _kill us_!" I ignored him and looked over at the first ledge that requires a clawshot to get over to. I immediately felt hopeless. The trail was still strong, leading further into the grounds. Marcus got down on his knees. "Fine. I'll get serious." He sighed. "How about I give you a piggy back ride?" He chuckled. "I have a clawshot." I jumped onto his back. "OOF!" He said. "You're a little heavy!" I rolled my eyes as he used his clawshot and I held onto his shirt with my mouth for dear life. It's moments like this where I'm flopping about that make me wish I was in my human form!

We jumped over the other ledges until we came up to the chain that needed pulling to open the gate to the next section. We pulled the chain and advanced into the next section. We came into a dark room and Marcus took out a lantern. The light filled a small section of the room, just enough for us to see where we needed to go. The little skeletons began to attack, but Marcus and I took care of them without any problems. We then lit the two torches in the room in order to advance to the next one. Even though I had originally defeated the poes that were in the next room there was one poe there to greet us. It was yellow in hue, but otherwise looked just like the poes I have defeated before. It swung its lantern at Marcus and tried to attack him, but he jumped backwards and then swung his sword at it when it was less transparent. When it was less transparent again a minute later I took the opportunity to bite it. It screeched and swung its lantern at me, but I dodged it and took another bite of its ghostly flesh. With that it was defeated and disappeared. The lantern the poe was carrying dropped to the ground and the glass on the outside shattered. A metal door on the underside of it opened and some strange black objects came out of it. When I came closer I realized that the objects were not one, but three shards from the shadow crystal! Marcus picked them up and we spent a few minutes trying to figure out how to piece together the shards of the crystal that we did have.

"We got lucky! Three shards in the same location; now who would've thought?" Marcus chortled, swinging his sword around to show off. "Let's hope we get this lucky with the rest of our journey!"

I nodded. _"Yes. Let's hope so…I'm tired of being stuck as a wolf!"_ When we figured out how to arrange the shards together I sniffed the new shards we found along with the original fourth shard we had in hopes that I could find a new scent trail for the next shards. Thankfully I found a new scent trail very easily! Marcus put the shards safely away in a drawstring bag and we left Arbiter's Grounds without an issue.

For two days we followed the scent trail to Lake Hylia. Strangely enough, the trail led into Fyer and Falbi's Watertop Land of Fantastication. We went into Falbi's shack to speak with him, but he was immediately frightened of me. "W-wha?!" He raised one of his legs and shook uncontrollably. "Please! Get it away from me! I don't want to be evil doggy food!"

I huffed in annoyance, sat down in front of him and began to wag my tail. Marcus smiled. "This wolf means no harm, he is with me."

Falbi shuddered. "I-if you're sure…" He watched me with great caution as Marcus stepped closer to him. "If we can just look around the shack and then get a fowl ride down to Lake Hylia we'll be out of your hair."

He nodded. "Alright…"

Marcus and I briefly searched the shack for any sign of shards, and after turning up with nothing, we paid to ride chickens down to Lake Hylia. Marcus paid for two chickens to support the weight of me and him. He carried me in one arm and held onto the legs of both chickens with the other. It was very awkward, Marcus struggled with my weight and the chickens tuckered out quickly. Halfway through the ride they dropped us into the water…Well, at least no one was harmed! The two of us swam in the direction of the scent trail until it led us onto the dock with Fyer's Human-cannonball Ride. Fyer was there in his fat, goofy glory...or lack thereof… He looked at Marcus with disinterest. "What do you want?"

"I need to search your building, please. I can't explain why, but I'm dealing with some important matters."

"Fine." He replied half-heartedly, his eyes droopy with fatigue. "Don't make me stop you…" He yawned as we walked by him and searched the premises. Marcus and I found a bunch of the shards just right behind the building! Something's fishy, this almost seems too easy! After arranging them with the shards we already had, we realized that we only needed one more shard to complete the crystal again. We put the newly found shards into the drawstring bag after I sniffed them and I used my senses to try and find another scent trail.

I did find a new scent trail, and Marcus and I followed it for a couple more days. This trail led us to the woods near Eldinaire Village. We came to the end of the scent trail early in the morning. It was very foggy, so foggy in fact, that I couldn't see anything more than a few inches past my nose. It was unnerving, that's for sure. Marcus took out his lantern to see better in the thick fog. It was no use; we even bumped into each other a couple of times as we went in separate directions to look for the shard. Suddenly out of the corner of my eye, I saw something glinting from a nearby bush. I walked over to it and sniffed it, realizing that it was indeed the last shard! I barked at Marcus and he came running, reaching out with his hands in attempt to find me. "Did you find it?" He found me and kneeled down at eye-level to see my nod in response. "Good!" He took out the drawstring bag and placed all of the shards on top of my head. Almost magically the shards joined together to create the completed shadow crystal. The crystal floated for a moment and it then landed once again on my head. Upon contact I transformed back into a human! Thank god! Marcus laughed upon seeing that I was still on all fours even though I was a human again. "Um…Link? You can stand now!" He snickered.

"R-right." I replied while standing up, feeling strange because of being able to speak again.

"Are you happy to be a human again?" He grinned.

"Yeah." I said. "I still have a craving for raw steak, though…" We both chuckled.

"Well, I guess we're finished then!" He laced his hands together and put them behind the back of his head.

"I guess we are!" I replied. It was silent for a moment between the two of us, and I tried to come up with what to say next. "If it's alright with you, Marcus, I'd like to come back to Eldinaire with you. I want to visit long enough to thank Sally for all of her help with my injuries and such."

He beamed. "You bet! We shall go together!" He and I began walking through the fog to Eldinaire Village.

As we walked, I felt very uneasy. It was most likely just my imagination, so I decided to strike up a conversation. "Sooo…" I said with coy smirk. "Sounds like you and Sally are an item!"

He froze in his tracks and abruptly turned around to face me, his face bright red with embarrassment. "Shut up!" He yelled, the pitch in his voice going up.

I laughed at him as he quickly turned around again and walked ahead of me. We were silent again, but I still felt uncomfortable. It almost felt like we were being watched. I scanned the area with my eyes and noticed a figure walking towards us, but it looked so hazy in the fog that I couldn't tell who or what it was. As it came closer I finally realized what it was. It was that same monster that had attacked me. _"Wait, didn't I defeat that thing?!"_ Obviously not. There it was, in the flesh and ever-so menacing. Marcus was very distracted and continued to walk ahead of me. I realized that it was walking more towards Marcus. Just as I was about to say something it was gone, and then it reappeared out of thin air right behind Marcus. "MARCUS!" I shouted while the monster drew out its sword. "LOOK OUT!" I dashed towards him and the monster, but it was too late. Marcus had turned around only slightly towards the monster as it drove the blade into his side. Marcus' eyes widened and then he fell to the ground. The monster disappeared again out of thin air before I could reach it. I came over to Marcus and looked at his injuries. It wasn't good; he was stabbed very deeply in the side of his stomach, and he could die from it pretty easily. "Are you alright?" I asked him, taking some medical supplies out of his knapsack. I started to compress his wound.

"No…" He said weakly. He then began to cough violently. His eyes were beginning to close as he started to lose consciousness. "Please…" He closed his hand resting on his lap into a fist and opened his eyes to look at me. "take…take me to see Sally…I must see Sally…" I nodded and picked him up in my arms.

"Of course." I said to him in a whisper. "Just hang in there..." He slowly nodded as I hustled to Eldinaire Village to fulfill his request.

**Sorry everything happened so quickly in this one! I have been busy and wanted to submit another chapter after a bit of a hiatus. Don't worry! There will be a lot more adventuring, but I can't tell you the details yet! XD I hope that you enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought in a review! :DDDD More to come soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

******Disclaimer: I do not own the legend of Zelda game series or the characters.**

**Hello, everyone! Thanks again for reading! :DDDD**

**I'd like to give a shoutout to TwiliCuckoo and MadLink007 for posting reviews! Thank you so much! **

**Where we last left off, the shard gathering went very well for Link and Marcus, perhaps a little too well...and Link was able to change back into a human! Yay! XD But unfortunately Link and Marcus had a run in with the same mysterious monster that broke the shadow crystal in the first place, and Marcus is now seriously wounded! Will Marcus be okay? Read on to find out!**

Chapter 9: The Heartbreak

I carried Marcus over to Sally's house and then set him down gently to knock on the front door. I heard someone coming and prepared to convey the reason for my presence. When the door opened I saw Eleanor for maybe a millisecond, and just as I opened my mouth to speak the door was slammed in my face. Suddenly I heard a squeal come from her from the other side of the door. _"Great! Not!"_

"I can't believe it! Mother! Mother!" She screamed. "My man has come for me! My dreams are coming true!"

"Excuse me?" I hollered. "Can someone please answer the door? It's kind of important…"

"Certainly! Anything for you!" Eleanor shouted. She came over to the door and opened it once again. She had a pitiful smile on her face, her eyes glistening with intense admiration. "What brings you to this humble abode, hero?" She batted her eyelashes.

"I need inside. Now." I said bluntly.

"On one condition." She said while twisting her hair around one of her fingers.

I huffed. "What?"

"You must kiss the kind lady who answered the door." She puckered her lips.

_"Gross! I would never want to kiss her!"_ I hesitated. "Allow me to prepare." I said.

"I can wait forever…" She said dreamily, her stupid love-struck expression still on her face. She sighed as I hastily took out the Hawkeye and pressed the beak to her lips. "Your lips aren't as soft as I'd imagined they'd be…" She said with her eyes still closed.

I quickly put the Hawkeye away. "There. I kissed you. May I please come in now?"

"Are you not going to express your feelings for me, hero?" She giggled annoyingly.

"No. I'm not here for that." I said with a sigh. "I need to speak to Sally."

"What?!" She said with shock, her mouth turning down into a frown. "Why do you want to talk to her?!"

"I need to talk to her. I don't have time to explain." I said. "Please let me inside."

She stamped her foot on the floor out of frustration. "Fine." She said while pouting. "Sally! Someone is here to speak with you!" She rolled her eyes as she stepped away from the front door.

I took Marcus in my arms and waited for Sally to come to the door. A minute later I saw her from the hallway. She hadn't seen me or Marcus yet, but as soon as she turned towards the doorway her face turned pale. "Marcus…" She said softly as she ran over to let me in. She looked at me and choked on her words. "C-come on in." She led me to a bedroom to set him down in and then went to get some medical supplies.

"I've already compressed his wounds and bandaged him, so you don't need to do that, Sally." I said as she came back into the bedroom.

She set the first aid kit on an end table next to the bed and looked at me. "Ok…How do you know my name?"

"I'm the wolf. Well, the hero…" I said quietly.

"Oh." She said as she felt Marcus' forehead. She shook her head. "He has a high temp…" She took out some medicine and tapped his cheek. "Can you wake up for me?"

He opened his eyes. "S-Sally…" He mumbled.

She put her finger to his lips. "Shhhh. Don't speak…" He nodded as she had him drink the medicine.

"What can I do to help?" I asked her.

"Can you get him some water and a cold compress?" She requested.

"Yes." I stood up and started to leave.

"Wait…" She said. I turned around and looked at her sad eyes that were beginning to well up with tears. "…Thank you…"

I nodded and went to get the cold compress and water. I came back and put the cold compress on his forehead. Sally helped him sit up slightly to take a drink of water. A few minutes later a doctor arrived to check his condition. He checked Marcus' breathing; which was awfully sporadic, his wounds, his heart rate, his temperature; everything one could think of. When the doctor was finished his only reaction was a cold shake of his head. Sally and I looked at him as he said, "I'd give him two to three hours left. I'm terribly sorry." And with that and a sorrowful façade he left the house.

I watched Sally kneel down next to Marcus and hold his hand, struggling to keep her composure. "You can cry if you need to, Sally…" Marcus mumbled breathily. She looked at him. "You…you don't have to be strong for me…"

She frowned as the tears started to flow from her cheeks. She buried her face into the side of the bed and started bawling as he stroked her hair. I left the room to leave the two of them alone. I felt horrible…just horrible. I felt like the worst piece of scum on the planet…

**Sally's POV**

I didn't know what to do. I felt so taken by surprise by the sudden decline in Marcus' health. I kneeled by his side and cried like an idiot while he was trying to console me. He should have been the one falling apart; he's the one that's in dire stakes! But no, he was the strong one. Why was I acting so childish, so weak? Thanks to the doctor we all knew what was happening. Marcus was dying, and there was nothing I or anyone else in this world could do about it. All that I can do is make the best of the time I have left with my dearest friend. I continued to cry as he stroked my hair softly, rubbing my scalp with his fingertips. "I'm sorry for crying…" I said to him. My sobbing was making me sound like I was gasping for air.

"Don't be sorry for crying." He said. "I should be sorry. I broke my promise to you…"

He looked like he felt guilty, so I smiled and kissed him gently on the lips. "Don't be sorry for that." I said as I pressed my forehead to his. "What matters is that we're together now to support each other."

He grinned weakly. "I…"

I shushed him. "Don't speak…"

"Shut up!" He said with a rasp in his voice. "This is important!" He and I laughed as he brushed his hand against my cheek. "I love you."

The tears continued to fall down my cheeks and drip from my nose, tracing little streaks on his hand. "I love you too." I kissed his hand that was resting on my cheek and then held it in my hands. I looked at him. "I don't know what I'm going to do without you…" I closed my eyes.

"I will always be with you." He said. I opened my eyes and looked as he pointed to his heart. "In here."

"I just feel bad because we didn't have much time together as a couple..." I stroked the back of his hand with my thumb.

He smiled. "I think that we've been more than friends for a while. We may not have dated, but we both had feelings for one another." He kissed my hand. "We may not have had much time as a couple, but I've cherished all the moments I've had with you."

"Me too." I smiled back at him.

He looked at me more seriously now. "You've always been very special to me."

"You've always been very special to me too." I said as I leaned towards him and kissed him on the lips.

"I hope…" He took a deep breath, his eyes getting misty. "I hope that you find someone who will see you the way I did, as a special lady meant to be loved."

"But no one could ever replace you." I gave him a hug, his arm resting on my back. I cried into his shoulder as he rubbed my back.

"I want you to find someone to love." He said almost in a whisper. "Promise me you'll do that."

"I'll try…" I muffled into his shoulder.

"I know you will." He said while smiling bitter sweetly. I looked at him once more as he closed his eyes slowly.

"Please, don't leave me!" I said desperately, gripping his arm and shaking it lightly.

"I love you…" He said breathily.

"I love you too…" I said, the steady flow of tears blurring my sight.

He took a final breath and then stopped breathing. I check his pulse and realized that he had passed. I put the blanket over his face and cried into the side of the bed again, this time wailing and letting it all out. I couldn't believe it. I didn't get much time with him, and now he's gone…I tried lightly tapping his cheek with my hand, kissing him on the forehead; anything I could do to get him to wake up, but he wouldn't budge. He was as dead as dead could be, the luster in his face gone.

**Link's POV**

About 10-15 minutes after leaving Marcus and Sally alone I heard Sally sobbing very loudly. I knew at that point Marcus was gone. I felt physically and emotionally numb, unable to move from my spot. It made me feel uneasy to hear Sally go through so much pain and sadness. I felt responsible for it, like I had done something wrong. I jumped upon hearing someone shout suddenly. "SALLY! COME GET YOUR CHORES DONE!" Eleanor shouted.

Sally was still crying from inside of the bedroom. Eleanor came up to the entrance to the bedroom only to see me. I looked at her as she yelled for Sally again. "Give her a break." I said bluntly.

She looked at me with surprise. "Whatever do you mean?" She acted innocently, playing with her hair once more. (I've dubbed it as her "go-to" for hiding guilt.)

"You heard me." I said as I looked sternly at her. "She's been through a lot today. Give her a break."

"You don't understand." She giggled. "She has responsibilities. She is not meant to be as privileged as me." She sighed. "I would have thought that a man with a status as high as yours would under—"

"Shut up." I broke her off. She looked at me with alarm, apparently offended. "A lot of you people don't seem to realize that before I became 'the hero' I was nothing but a ranch hand. I know what it's like to work, and I prefer to be respectful to everyone, not just those who are 'privileged' as you say."

"Oh, don't be so modest!" She laughed nervously, waving her hand in a 'kidding around' manner. "You're just saying that because you have to keep your humble reputation!"

"Trust me; I'm not just being humble." I said seriously. "I really was only a ranch hand. I have done all of the work that Sally has done. I know how labor-intensive it can be. And to top it all off she has to wait on you and your mother hand and foot every day. That isn't fair."

She looked at me, unable to come up with the words to say. She finally spoke. "But—"

I broke her off again. "And what's with this talk of her being inferior to you?" "She is not inferior to you. She is human just like you are." I shook my head. "Based on the way that you treat her, I'd say that you're inferior to her."

I could tell how pissed off she was. Her left eye and the corresponding brow twitched. She then smiled and closed her eyes to try and regain composure. No such luck, her anger started to escalate. "Why, you! UGH!" She grunted. "THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! HOW DARE YOU CALL HER BETTER THAN ME!?" She stomped her feet and threw a tantrum. "We were supposed to be together!" She began to sound hysterical. "We were supposed to fall in love and get married! You and me!_ I_ deserve you! _I_ am the perfect woman for you! Don't you see?!"

"What…the…hell…?" I whispered.

She grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me. "WHY!? WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME?!"

"I'm sorry, but you're crazy!" I shouted while waving my hands side to side. "I barely even know you!"

"I'm not crazy! I'm the one for you!" She cried. "All of these bad things you've heard; they're lies! Honest!"

"No, they aren't lies!" I glared at her. "I know who you really are, and I'm not impressed! Not one bit!"

She scowled and went past me, banging on the bedroom door. "SALLY! GET THESE CHORES DONE!"

Sally opened the door and stepped out slowly. Her eyes were beet red and swollen from her tears. "I will get those done right away, Eleanor." She said almost robotically as she walked past Eleanor.

She tried to walk past me, but I grabbed her hand. She looked up at me in alarm. "Don't listen to her." I said, my hand still holding onto hers. "_You_ can make the choice, and right now you need to grieve, not clean up after this snob." I pointed at Eleanor, who let out a grunt of distaste. I then let go of her hand.

Sally nodded and whispered, "Thank you." She went back towards the bedroom and went through the doorway.

"Excuse me?!" Eleanor argued. "Sally! Don't listen to him! You know that you have to do the chores!" Sally shut the door and completely ignored Eleanor.

I smiled. _"Good job, Sally."_

Eleanor started pounding the door with her fist again. "SALLY! YOU KNOW MOTHER WON'T LIKE THIS!" She grinned with pride, thinking that she would get Sally to obey.

Sally opened the door and smirked. "I don't care!" She slammed the door in Eleanor's face.

Eleanor shrieked and stomped her feet again. She looked at me. "Those chores aren't going to get done by themselves." I said sternly. "Why don't you go do them?" She walked away and didn't say another word. _"That'll keep that spoiled piece of work quiet and busy!" _

**What did you think? Let me know in a review! I'd love to hear from you! :DDD More to come soon! **


	10. Chapter 10

******Disclaimer: I do not own the legend of Zelda game series or the characters.**

**Hi folks! Thanks again for reading my story! :DDDDD**

**I'd like to give shoutouts to those who have favorited/followed my story! I'd also like to give shoutouts to TwiliCuckoo and Madlink007 for reviewing! You're awesome! I hope you all enjoy this next one!**

**Where we last left off, Marcus died because of his injuries. Poor Sally! Meanwhile, Link had some choice words with Eleanor, just like he had wanted to do! XD What will happen next? Read on to find out!**

Chapter 10: Moving Forward

About an hour later things had begun to settle down a little. Sally was still in the bedroom, but it was hard to hear her cry now. I didn't know what else to do at this point, so I decided that I'd leave the house. I didn't want to disturb Sally any further, she was having a tough time as it was. She needed to have time alone…I know that it's never easy to lose someone. I picked up my bag and got ready to head out the front door. "Where are you going?" I heard a voice say.

I turned around and saw Sally standing there, looking bewildered. "I was just going to leave…" I scratched my head. "…I didn't want to bother you, since you're going through a lot right now..."

"Who said that you were being a bother?" She questioned. I looked at her with confusion. "You're not being a bother at all." She motioned towards the couch. "Would you like to sit?" I nodded and sat down, trying to keep as quiet as possible. She went over to the kitchen and poured some tea. She glanced at me. "Would you like some?"

"Sure…" I said.

She brought the two cups of tea over to the couch and sat down next to me. "I guess I just…I want to know what happened…" She looked down.

"A monster attacked him, giving him a deadly blow to the side of his stomach..." I said, taking a sip from the teacup.

"Oh. Is it still alive? Or were you able to take care of it?"

"It's unfortunately still alive…" I said sadly.

"Oh…" It was quiet for a moment, and she took the opportunity to take a sip from her teacup, holding the cup in both hands. "…I…" She looked at me. "…I want to avenge him…"

"I understand where you're coming from…" I said. "But it would be too dangerous for you to search it out. I will tell you; it is the same monster that gave me the broken paw and stomach wound."

She frowned. "Oh." She shook her head. "But I don't care. I'm willing to take the risk."

I looked at her with shock. "You're sure?"

She nodded once while closing her eyes briefly. "Yes." She looked at me once more as I took another drink of tea. "You're planning on going after it, aren't you?"

I set my cup down on the end table next to the couch and replied, "Yes." I looked at her, and then in front of me. "Hyrule has been fairly peaceful since I defeated Gannon, but now the land is beginning to plague of monsters again. I want to find out why, and who or what is causing it." I looked at her again. "But I also want to get revenge because of the injuries it gave Marcus and me."

"I don't blame you." She said in agreement.

Just then Curtis came inside of the house. "Hello, Link." He said as he looked at the two of us.

"Hello, Curtis." I replied.

"That's your name?" Sally asked me. I nodded. She didn't utter another word.

Curtis went over to Sally and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. It isn't easy to lose someone close to you."

Her eyes started to tear up. "No…it isn't…"

He patted her on the back. "As soon as I heard about Marcus, I went to do your chores for you. I wanted you to have time with him."

"Thanks, papa…" She sniffled. He stopped hugging her.

"What are you two talking about?" He asked as he sat down in a chair nearby.

"We were talking about the monster that had attacked Marcus." I answered. "It was the same one that attacked me in my wolf form."

"Hmmm…" He said. "That's quite peculiar…" He looked at Sally and then back at me. "Are you going after it?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I won't let this monster get away with this. I don't want any more lives affected by it."

"You're brave, Link. You're always fighting valiantly for the sake of others. It's inspiring." He walked over and patted me on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Curtis." I said, taking another sip of tea.

Sally looked me right in the eye. "Link, let me come with you." I spat out my tea while Curtis laughed, feeling absolutely floored by her request. Curtis threw me a towel. Sally looked back at me as I was cleaning up the splattered tea from the coffee table in front of me with the towel. "I won't take no for an answer."

I glanced at her. "You're bound and determined, aren't you?"

She smiled slightly, but the pain of losing Marcus was still there. "You bet I am!"

"Well, I guess that'd be okay…" I looked at Curtis. "What do you think?" I honestly expected him to say no out of concern for Sally's safety.

"I'm perfectly fine with it." He said plainly. "When do you plan on leaving?"

My eyes widened. I didn't expect that! I sat there with my mouth open while trying to think of what to say next. Curtis and Sally laughed together over my stupid expression. "Well…um…" I turned towards Curtis. "But aren't you concerned about your daughter's safety?"

"Of course I am." He said. "But I have confidence in her ability to protect herself…and I have confidence in you stepping in if it gets too dangerous." He gazed at Sally and grinned. "She's 20 now, I can't stop her from doing what she feels is right, especially if she feels it'll give her closure."

Wait a second…since she's 20 that would make her my age! "You have a point." I said, feeling stupid for not answering the question he had asked. "Going back to your question," I glanced at Curtis. "I can leave anytime. When do you want to leave?" I looked at Sally.

"I can pack up my things and be ready within an hour or two." She replied as she set her cup down on the coffee table and then gazed at Curtis. "Like you've always told me, papa; one of the best ways to get over grief is to move forward, because the one you're grieving over wouldn't want you to spend your time sad, they'd want you to spend your time on earth happily."

"That's exactly right." He nodded in acquiesce.

She had her hands resting on her lap, squeezing them into fists. "I do believe that this will help me move on." Her eyes began to fill with tears, but she blinked them away and shook her head. "Some may think that it is too soon because I have just witnessed Marcus' death, but I want to do this for him now rather than waiting..."

"We should have a proper funeral for Marcus first." Curtis said.

Sally and I nodded.

"How about we have a funeral for him this afternoon, and then the two of you can leave on your mission tomorrow?" He suggested.

"That sounds good to me." Sally said.

"Same here." I said.

Later that day we had Marcus' funeral. His family and friends all came and shared memories of him and mourned the loss of his life. We then buried him in the woods with a stone grave marker a couple of hours later. After the funeral I had noticed that Sally was still struggling, as expected, but she did her best to stay strong…smiling as much as possible around family and friends.

I was invited to stay at the house for the night and sleep on the couch in the living room. I decided to take the offer, since Sally and I would be leaving in the morning, anyway. I'm surprised that Eleanor and Sally's stepmother haven't intervened. I mean, to them, Sally is essentially their servant, and if they lose their servant they have to do the work.

That next morning I woke up at about 5am. No one else was up yet, so I decided to begin planning out where Sally and I would go on my map. A couple of minutes later Sally came out of her bedroom, already dressed and ready to go. She yawned as she walked to the bathroom, not even noticing me. She came out a minute later and finally noticed me. "Oh. You're up too?"

"Yeah." I said. "I was just planning where we'd go." I looked once again at the map.

She nodded and went into the kitchen and grabbed two apples. "Breakfast?" I looked up and saw an apple in her outstretched hand.

"Sure. Thanks." I said as I grabbed the apple and took a bite.

She sat next to me and began eating from her apple. "I've never been anywhere else besides Castle town, Hyrule Field, and Eldinaire Village." She said as she pointed to the locations. "I'm looking forward to seeing other places. I think it'll be interesting."

"It should be." I said to her. "I've been all over the place. One of my favorite places is Lake Hylia." I pointed to it on the map. "We may end up going everywhere in search of the monster and signs of its origins."

"That's alright." She said. "I hope we can find out why monsters are showing up again."  
"I hope we can too." I said, making a mark on Eldinaire Village on my map. "I was attacked in your village by that monster…maybe it'll come back to the scene of the crime?"

"Maybe…" She pondered, taking another bite of her apple. She stood up. "My bags aren't completely packed. I'll go finish that real quick." She stepped into her bedroom for a few minutes and then came out with two bags, setting them down on the kitchen table. Sally sat back down next to me, looking at some of the other markings I made on the map.

"What have we here?" Sally's stepmother said from the doorway to her bedroom. "What are you two discussing at such an early hour?" She looked at me with suspicion.

"I'm leaving, mother." Sally said.

She looked at Sally with shock. "What?!"

"Papa has given me permission to go with Link to find the monster that wounded Marcus." She said calmly. "So I am leaving this morning. My bags are packed." She pointed towards the kitchen table.

"I don't believe you!" She hissed. "Why would your father approve of you traveling alone with a young man?" She glared at me, her cold stare seeming like daggers being thrown in my direction.

Suddenly Curtis' hand was on Sally's stepmother's shoulder. "I'd trust this young man with my life." He smiled. "Trust me, he won't be a problem. Sally will be safe. And yes, I did give her permission."

Her mouth flew open. "B-but…t-then s-she will be gone…s-she won't be h-here to do c-chores…" She looked at Curtis.

"So?" Curtis questioned. "You couldn't possibly think that her life should consist of nothing but chores?" He looked at Sally. "She has to explore, learn new things…"

"But s-she could die." Sally's stepmother attempted to argue, very bothered by the news she was hearing.

"She feels that she needs to do this for Marcus. I can't stop her in doing what she feels is right." He shook his head. "I care about her happiness, and if that means that she needs to find this monster and defeat it, then so be it."

"But why is she going with Link?" She asked, smirking because she apparently thought she found a loophole.

"That same monster injured Link…and Link wants to find it and avenge Marcus too." He retorted. "So it seems fitting that they go together to help each other achieve that goal." He looked back at me. "What time are you two leaving?"

"In about 10 minutes." I said, looking at Sally. She nodded.

A few minutes later Sally said goodbye to her father. When she went to say goodbye to her stepmother, Curtis was talking to me and had his back turned from the two of them. I could see them from where I was standing. I saw Sally try to hug her stepmother, but her stepmother pushed her away quickly, and then glared at me again. When Curtis turned around, her looked softened into a forced smile. From then on, I truly believed that there was something wrong with that woman, but I didn't know what. Sally and I left the house a minute later, and Eleanor hadn't even bothered to come out of her bedroom to speak to us.

I took a deep breath of the crisp morning air as Sally attached her bags to her horse's saddle. He licked her face and she gently stroked the bridge of its nose. I called Epona with my horse call and she came running. I put my bags onto her saddle and then we both mounted our horses. I looked at Sally. "Before we go too far, we need to stop by my house first."

"Okay." She said as we began trotting away. We came up to my house around 15 minutes later.

I dismounted and she did the same. I took out my bow and arrow. "Do you have weapons with you?"

She took out a bow and a dagger. "What do you think?" She grinned.

I smiled. "Let's see how well you can use that bow."

She nodded and prepared a bow to shoot. Taking a deep breath she drew back the arrow, held it for a second, and then released the arrow, which hit the target with ease. She hummed out of pride. "Looky there, it hit the target!" She shot a few more, hitting each target with impressive accuracy.

"Good." I said. I'll admit, even though she had told Marcus that she knew how to shoot with a bow, I didn't expect her to be that good at it. Then again, she learned from a skilled man; her father. She and I mounted our horses again and left for Hyrule Field.

**What did you think? Let me know in a review! I'd be thrilled to hear from you! More to come soon! :DDD**


	11. Chapter 11

******Disclaimer: I do not own the legend of Zelda game series or the characters.**

**Thanks again for reading, everyone! Sorry it's been so long! **

**I'd like to give shoutouts to those who have reviewed and who have favorited/followed my story! You know who you are, and I appreciate your interest in my story! :DDDDD**

**Where we last left off, Link and Sally decided that they would go on a mission together to find the monsters that have been troubling Hyrule, particularly the one that ended up killing Marcus. (Just to let you folks know, Link already has the Master Sword. It will be mentioned later.) What will happen next? Read on to find out! :DDDDDD **

Chapter 11: Assumptions...

Sally and I first went to Castle Town to ask people about where they have seen monsters throughout Hyrule. The places that have alleged sightings are where we'd look first. We dismounted our horses and came into town, instantly greeted with murmurs and people staring. I walked by a couple of men that kept on staring at me, and then they looked at Sally, and then they whispered to one another. _"Could they be thinking…? Oh, please don't let them think that!"_ The two of us kept on walking towards Telma's Bar, but we were stopped by a newsboy. "Ello, Sir Link!" He smiled. "I'd like to interview ya!"

"What about?" I asked. He didn't say a word, taking my arm and pulling me away from Sally. Sally stood there, not sure what to do. I shrugged and mouthed, "I'll be right back."

When we were far enough away from Sally for her not to hear he spoke up. "Who's the lady with ya? A lady friend?" He wiggled his eyebrows as he took out a notepad and feather pen. "Tell me the details!"

I slapped myself in the face. "No, we aren't an item, kid…" I rolled my eyes. "We are on a mission together to find some monsters that have been causing trouble in Hyrule."

"That's it?" He inquired, looking disappointed.

"Yes." I said. "That is it. There is nothing else I have to say." I started to walk back to Sally as the kid walked away from me. That's one thing that I hate, being pestered by people about my personal life because I'm a 'public figure'…No privacy, I swear!

"What was that all about?" She asked me as I came back up to her.

"Stupid newsboys…sent by adults to get news stories about people…" I put my hand to my face and shook my head out of frustration.

"What news story did they want to get out of you?" She queried.

I sighed. "That kid assumed that we were an item…"

Her eyes widened and she blinked twice. "Oh…" She looked away from me, and then down at the ground while I shuffled my feet awkwardly.

"Let's just forget about it and go to Telma's Bar." I suggested. "We can get lunch there."

"Sounds like a plan!" She smiled as we walked to Telma's Bar.

We walked inside and were almost immediately welcomed by Telma. "Hello, Link." She smiled. "And Sally? I didn't know you two knew each other?"

"Yeah. I know her because I've been on missions with Marcus." I said.

"Oh." She said with a nod. "I see…" She went to grab a couple of menus. She set them down on a table and we sat down. "Where is Marcus?" She looked at Sally.

Sally hesitated. "Um…well..." She looked a little upset.

I decided to speak for her. "Marcus and I were on a mission, and he was badly injured by a monster.

"Is he okay?" Telma questioned, turning her attention to me.

"He died…" I said. Sally looked down at her hands, and then at the table, not making eye contact with anyone.

Telma took Sally into an embrace. "I'm so sorry, sugar…"

Sally's expression was very sorrowful, but she didn't make a sound or shed a single tear. "Thanks, Telma…" She looked up at her.

Telma looked back at me. "Why are you two out and about together, if you don't mind me asking…?" She acted innocent, raising her hands while she shrugged.

"Sally and I are going to work together to avenge Marcus. We're going to find the monster and take care of it once and for all."

"Really?" She said, her eyes enlarging in surprise. Sally and I nodded. "Well, I wish the best of luck to the two of you." She walked away. Sally picked up her menu and started to look at it and I started to look at mine too.

It was very quiet between the two of us, and after moving myself to my left slightly I could see that she was crying silently from behind the menu. I looked at her sympathetically, picking up my napkin and offering it to her. She looked at me, apparently not expecting me to offer the napkin, and then finally took the napkin. "Thanks, Link…" She wiped her tears. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't be crying like this…"

"It's alright." I said gently. "I understand. Don't be sorry for crying."

"Thank you…" She wiped a few more tears and then continued to look at her menu. There was another moment of silence, and then Sally spoke up again. "What are you going to order?"

"Not raw steak." I said plainly. She giggled slightly. _"Hey! I made her laugh! There's a point for me!"_

"I remember how you drooled over that carcass!" She laughed. "Taste buds changed, hmmm?"

"Yes, thank the goddesses…" I said with a chuckle.

"Yes, thank the goddesses." She echoed. "It would be a little odd for you to order raw meat again and consume it like a dog, since you're a human, of course."

"Yeah, I'd probably make everyone in the entire bar stare…" I chuckled again.

"That you likely would!" She laughed, looking at her menu once more. "I think I'll get some chicken pot pie."

"I'll do the pork loin with pasta." I said. "It'll be cooked, of course!" We both laughed.

Telma walked behind Sally as we were both laughing. She looked at me and winked. _"What the hell was that supposed to mean, Telma?!"_ I looked quizzically in Telma's direction.

"Is everything alright?" Sally asked me.

I snapped out of it and shook my head. "Huh? Yeah…" I scratched my head.

Telma came back a couple minutes later. "Well? Have you decided on what you're going to order?"

I nodded. "I'll do the pork loin and pasta." Telma wrote it down on a notepad.

"I'll do the chicken pot pie." Sally said.

Telma wrote it down on the notepad. "Alrighty! Coming right up!" She walked away.

Sally and I started talking with one another again. We talked about quite a few things. Sally looked at me. "Do you like music, Link?"

"Yeah." I responded. "I'm not good at it, though. Not at all."

She smirked. "Have you ever tried?"

"Well…kind of…" I said. "I used to play my father's ocarina when he was still alive, but I was never good at that. And singing…I sound like a moblin regurgitating…"

"It couldn't possibly be that bad." She smiled.

"Oh, but it is." I laughed. "But you…" I pointed at her casually. "You're gifted with music."

She reddened out of flattery. "You really think so?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "You're very good at it."

She smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." I said.

We ate lunch and continued to get to know one another a little bit more. After lunch we went around town asking people about monster sightings. Surprisingly, there were a lot of them, and in a lot of areas around Hyrule. Sally and I eventually ran into Ashei near Malo Mart. She looked at me. "Hello, Link." She put her hands on her hips. "What have you been up to?" She looked at Sally. "Hmmm…Who's this?" She smiled conceitedly.

"This is a friend of one of my old comrades." I replied.

"Why is she with you?" She squint her eyes questioningly.

"My comrade was killed by a monster, and to make a long story short, she and I are going to find this monster and kill it." I explained. "Her name is Sally."

Ashei put out her hand. "Sorry Sally...but I don't curtsy, although I'm sure you probably do."

"Actually, I don't." Sally answered with annoyance, her voice changing to a sarcastic tone. "Thanks for making that assumption about me, though. That's really considerate of you."

"Well I couldn't help it." She shrugged. "Seeing such a girly-girl walking around with the hero made me think otherwise."

"Girly-girl?" Sally gritted her teeth. "Excuse me?"

I got between the two of them. "Whoa now. Let's not start on the wrong foot, ladies."

"Oh! I see how it is!" Ashei said loudly. "You're in a relationship with this gal, aren't you?" She snickered. People started to crowd us.

"Sir Link is in a new relationship? So soon?" One man questioned out loud.

"It won't last!" A woman said.

"How sweet!" An older woman said. "He needs a lady in his life!"

"Say it ain't so!" A teenage girl whined.

"Um, you've got it all wr—" I started to say, feeling my cheeks flush.

Ashei interrupted. "Dang, Link! She's gorgeous, but I'd think you'd have better taste in a woman!"

Sally began to get really irritated. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

She turned to Sally and began to count the reasons on her fingers. "You're not very adventurous. You come across as too naïve. And let's just say that blonde suits you. It _is_ a hair color associated with ditzy women!"

"Well! Black must be a hair color associated with ignorant women!" Sally countered.

"I'm ignorant?" Ashei put her hands on her hips. "Have you looked in the mirror lately, missy?"

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" The crowd chanted.

"ASHEI!" I yelled, making both of the women jump, along with the rest of the crowd. "Can you put your foot in your mouth, please?!"

"Admit that you're in a relationship with her, as repulsive as it sounds!" She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not in a relationship with her!" I shouted. "I barely even know her!" People gasped, indistinct murmurs filling the air.

"He's lying, everyone!" Ashei cackled.

"SHUT UP!" Sally yelled at the top of her lungs. "Can't I get a word in edge-wise?" Everyone looked at Sally. She froze. "Um…uh…yeah, we are _not_ in a relationship." She pointed at me. "I haven't even hugged this guy…you people really do jump to conclusions…" She sighed. "Can you leave him alone now? I don't think he wants to be bothered like this!" She looked at the crowd, and then at Ashei.

Ashei's expression became serious and she nodded at Sally. She faced the crowd once more. "You heard the lady!" she hollered. "Nothing to see here! Move along!"

The crowd finally dispersed. "Thanks, Sally." I said as I turned to her.

She looked at me and grinned. "Don't mention it."

I looked at Ashei. "Do you understand now?"

She nodded. "Yes. I do."

"What I am wondering is if you have seen any monsters lately?" I directed the question at Ashei. "If so, where did you see them?"

"Yeah. I've seen them." She said. "To be honest, it's a little bothersome." She put her finger to her chin in thought. "Let's see…I've seen them at Snowpeak, Lake Hylia…most of Hyrule, actually."

"Oh." I said. I looked at Sally. "I guess we have a lot of ground to cover."

She nodded. Ashei looked at the two of us. "I have to get going. Be safe while taking care of those monsters, okay?"

"We will." I responded.

"Yes. We will." Sally said. With a raise of her hand in acknowledgement, Ashei left in the direction of the East Entrance and was out of sight.

I looked at Sally, who was completely calm now. She had turned her attention to the surroundings and was watching in silence. She seemed to take notice of the people, the ones that were chuckling, rushing past with goods, the children that still needed their mother's hand for guidance…I watched her for a moment as she watched them all with great attention, like she was an outsider longing to fit in with them. But all she could do was watch. There was a couple walking by while they held hands. She smiled at them briefly, but it was half-hearted…bittersweet. I knew she was still hurting; she tried to be strong, but because she lost Marcus so recently, that person that was so close to her heart, she seems a little disconnected from the rest of the world. I felt bad, but I didn't know what to do or what to say. "Sally?"

She turned towards me. "Yes?" She blinked as if coming out of a daydream.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." She said. We started walking again.

"I figured we'd go to Lake Hylia first. It's pretty close to here." We headed out of the Southern Entrance and were on our way once more.

**What did you think? Let me know in a review! I'd love to hear your thoughts! :DDDD More to come soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

******Disclaimer: I do not own the legend of Zelda game series or the characters.**

**Hello, everyone! Thank you so much for reading! I'd like to also thank those who reviewed/favorited/followed my story! I hope you enjoy this next one!**

**Where we last left off, Link and Sally began their mission together. They ran into Ashei while in Castle Town. She assumed that Link and Sally were a couple, which made things quite awkward...What'll happen next? Read on to find out! :DDDDD**

Chapter 12: Lake Hylia

We rode our horses through the field, the sunset making the sky look like it was on fire. We must have been in town longer than I thought…We came to the edge of the field and came up to the hole leading to Lake Hylia. I turned to Sally, who was a little befuddled. "So, do we grab what we can and jump?" She asked.

"You can do that…" I said as I grabbed a few of my things off of Epona's saddle. "Or you can do what I'm doing." I took out my communication orb and pressed a button on it, aiming it at my belongings. My bags, sleeping bag, and my tent shrunk to the size of coins.

She looked at me with awe. "How the heck did you do that?"

"What?" I questioned. "You've never seen magic before?" I chuckled softly.

"I guess not…" She smirked as I pocketed my pint-sized items. "It's really cool!"

I held my communication orb in front of her. She looked at me with uncertainty. "Hold it." I told her. She took it in her hands. I pointed to the place to press on the orb. "That'll shrink your items."

She pointed the orb at her items and pressed the button. Her belongings shrunk and her face lit up, a big smile covering her face. "That's awesome…just awesome!"

"I know. It is." I smiled proudly.

She laughed. "You're acting like it's nothing? Do I smell pride?" She smiled coyly.

"What? Pshh! No!" I said jokingly. She put her items into her pocket.

We both looked down the hole. "You ready?" She asked.

"If you are." I replied. She said a prayer, drawing an imaginary cross across her shoulders and down from head to toe. I chortled. "You'll be fine!"

She looked at me again, a little unsure of the validity in my comment.

I sighed, stretching my arms over my head and then putting them down and rolling my shoulders. "I'm jumping on the count of three!" I shouted. "One…two…"

"Okay!" She yelled. "I'm coming!"

I turned to her. "We're going to hit water, so remember to take a deep breath." I instructed.

"Okay." She said, stepping gingerly to the edge. She hesitated.

I bumped into her, pushing her forward. "Whoops! I'm sorry!" I laughed as she fell, screaming at the top of her lungs. I jumped, yelling more out of excitement than fear.

With a splash she was in the water. Milliseconds later I crashed into the water as well. She surfaced before me and then I came up. She looked at me angrily while treading water, droplets dripping from her hair. "That _wasn't_ funny!" She gritted her teeth.

I grinned. "Yes it was!"

She rolled her eyes and whirled herself around to get a full view of the lake, the water around us glistening in the evening sunlight that was barely peeking over the ridge. "Wow!" She exclaimed in a whisper, her mouth agape in awe.

"Pretty cool, huh?" I said as she slowly nodded.

"It's amazing!" She said excitedly.

"That's why I like it so much." I looked around at the surroundings as well, and then up at the sky. The moon was already visible, along with some stars that were faint. We swam to shore and stood up, taking our shrunken bags out of our pockets and preparing to set up camp while there was still daylight. I took out my communication orb and pressed the button once more while aiming it at our objects. The items enlarged back to normal size. We worked together to set up a tent and a fire pit out of rocks and dirt. When those were finished I grabbed my water canteen out of a bag and took a drink from it. I tightened the cap once again and turned to Sally. "I'm going to get some firewood." I set the water canteen down.

"Okay." Her eyes met mine. "…Would you like some help?"

"No. I'm okay." I responded, walking away. I knew that some of the trees nearby would provide sufficient wood for the campfire. I walked over to a tree and started snapping off some branches. I then moved on to the next tree, and the next, and the next, doing the same thing until I had a large bundle in my arms. As I walked the short distance back to the campsite my stomach groaned. _"Guess I'm hungry…"_ I came back and set the bundle in the small fire pit.

Sally grabbed some flint out of a bag and helped start the fire. We sat by it for a minute, completely silent. My stomach growled again, this time much louder. Sally laughed. "Is your stomach talking to you?"

"Hmmm?" I said while looking in her direction, acting like I hadn't noticed. I scratched my head. "I guess so…"

"Well, what sounds good for dinner?" She grabbed the bag of food supplies and started digging through it. Before I could respond she spoke up again. "Oh! I know! And we don't even have to cook it!" She took out a bag that held a piece of raw meat and snickered. "You do prefer it this way, no?"

"Hahaha…Very funny…" I said sarcastically.

"Okay. What's your idea?" She inquired.

She handed me the bag and I began to look through it. I took out the meat and some corn. "We can cook both of these."

"Sounds good." She said.

I took out a small iron cage with a long stick at one end to cook with. I put the meat inside of it and began to cook it over the fire, holding onto the end with one hand. Sally put some water into a small pot and put it on top of a metal stand that was also over the fire. She carefully dropped the ears of corn into the pot and watched them boil. When the meat and corn were finished cooking we ate and chatted. By the time we had finished eating it was completely dark outside, the campfire being the only source of light, casting a glow on each of our faces.

I sat by the fire and watched it as Sally took out her journal that she writes music in. She took out a feather pen and unscrewed the cap of a small jar of ink, placing it on the ground near her to use. She dipped the pen in and began writing, so engrossed with the page that she didn't look up for much of anything. She was so engrossed in fact, that she didn't notice me move over next to her to look at the music she was writing. "G minor…" I said. "So it's a sad song?"

She looked at me, surprised how I figured that out just by looking at the key signature. "Yes." She answered as she looked at me. "So…" She smiled. "You know more about music than you admitted?"

"What?" I scoffed. "Nah, it was just a lucky guess." I laced my hands together and put them behind my head.

"Right…" She elongated the word. She dipped her pen once more into the ink and continued writing as I looked over her shoulder at the paper again. She looked at me again. "What?"

"Nothing." I answered. "I'm just watching…"

The corners of her mouth turned up into a small smile. "Marcus used to say that all the time."

"He did, did he?" I asked.

"Yes. He used to watch me write music a lot when we were younger. Sometimes we'd even write music together." She paused. "Only, after he told me 'I'm just watching,' he'd correct me on how to write the music just to tease me." She chuckled. "It didn't matter if I was doing it right or not, he'd always poke at me."

"That's funny." I said with a pleasant smile.

"Yeah…" She lowered her eyes. Obviously she wasn't as happy. My smile faded in reaction. She then looked at the fire. "I always figured it was because he liked me, but he'd never admit it." She dipped her pen into the ink again and continued to write.

I felt bad about reminding her of him. We were quiet again. She was once again focused on the music. I took the moment of silence to think about everything she had done for me. I felt like I still needed to thank her. "Sally?" I spoke up.

"Yeah?" She turned her head to face me.

"I just wanted to thank you for all of the help you gave me when I was injured. I really appreciate it." I reddened, my shyness dominating again.

She beamed, a little bit of melancholy in her eyes. "You're welcome."

"I'm so sorry about your loss." I looked at her earnestly. "I can't imagine the pain you're feeling."

"Thank you." She looked at me, and then back at the fire. "…I'll be okay." She paused, looking up at the sky. "I just…I feel like I will be more at ease once the monster is dealt with."

"That's understandable." I said. "This monster needs to be stopped before it can harm anyone else."

She nodded. "Yes, which is why we're working together to stop it."

"Yep." I replied.

It was getting late, so we both grabbed sleeping bags and went into the tent. She laid her sleeping bag on the left side of the tent, and I laid mine on the right side; staying as far away from each other as possible since we didn't know each other that well. "Goodnight." She said as she laid her head down.

"Goodnight." I said back to her, laying the left side of my head on the pillow.

As I slept, I found myself thrust into a terrible dream. Sally and I were at the City in the Sky. We found the monster up there and it nearly killed us both. It picked me up and threw me over the edge, roaring as I fell through the sky. What was most disturbing was as I fell, I saw it _eat_ Sally. I screamed at the top of my lungs, but not just in the dream. WHAM! I felt something hit me really hard and I finally woke up, lantern light filling the darkness of the tent. Sally was standing over me, holding an iron frying pan like a sword. Sally's eye was twitching and I moaned, rubbing my head where she had assaulted me. "Really now?" She huffed. "Screaming at the top of your lungs; completely disregarding the fact that some people like to sleep?"

I continued to rub my head. "That really hurt!"

She sighed. "Why were you screaming, anyway?"

"I had a bad dream." I sat up as she sat on her knees near me. "The monster we are after ate you and attacked me."

She looked puzzled. "It ate me?" She blinked twice and shuddered. "That's really weird…"

"It's a dream." I shrugged. "No one said it had to make sense."

"True." She said. "You have a point…" She looked at the frying pan and then back at me. "I…"

"Hmmm?" I hummed, my eyes droopy from tiredness.

"I'm sorry about…you know…" Her eyes cast to the side. "Hitting you with that pan…" She pointed to the pan.

"No worries." I said as I took out my communication orb. "4am…" I mumbled sleepily.

"Really?" She asked. I nodded. "Wow…" She said while her mouth opened wide for a yawn.

"We'll have to get up in a couple of hours to make good headway." I said as I lay back down. "I'll try not to scream in my sleep this time." We both laughed. She went back to her sleeping bag and shut off the lantern, lying down with her face away from me.

I fell asleep for maybe an hour, but then I couldn't sleep anymore. I woke up and rubbed my face, noticing that the early morning sunrise was brightening up the inside of the tent. It was still fairly dark, but now I could actually see what was around me. I looked over in Sally's direction and as I did, she tossed in her sleep, her face in my line of sight now. I looked at her and smiled, thinking about how pretty her face is. She mumbled and buried her face into her pillow, exhaling through her nose. Suddenly she opened her eyes. "Why are you looking at me?"

"Huh?" I blushed. "What do you mean? I was not looking at you…"

"You're sure about that?" She said questioningly.

"Ummm…yeah…I wasn't…" I said, turning my face away from her to hide my crimson lie.

She chuckled. "We might as well get up now since we'll have to soon." She sat up.

"Alright." I stood up and began rolling up my sleeping bag. She did the same.

**What did you think? Let me know in a review! :DDDD**


	13. Chapter 13

******Disclaimer: I do not own the legend of Zelda game series or the characters.**

**Hello, everyone! Thanks again for reading! Sorry this update's been so long, but I hope that you'll find it entertaining! :DDDD **

**As always, thank you so much to those who have reviewed/favorited my story! I really appreciate it!**

**Where we last left off, Link and Sally went from Castle Town to Lake Hylia in search of information about the monsters. Now they are in Lake Hylia. :) What'll happen next? Read on! :DDDD**

Chapter 13: Dealing with "Monsters"

We took down the tent and put all of our belongings away. I shrunk all of our items with my communication orb so we could carry them easily again. We put the items into our pockets and trudged on. We went over to Fyer's Cannonball ride to ask Fyer about any monster sightings.

"Yeah. I've seen some strange things lately." He replied, placing his hands on his hips. "What's it to ya?"

"Nothing." I said to him. "We were just curious."

He studied Sally for a minute. Sally laughed nervously. "What?"

He looked back at me. "Why are you with a lady?"

I sighed. "This is my girlfriend." I looked away and snickered.

She slapped me on the back of the head. "What the heck?!" She screamed.

I yelped. "Ouch! That hurt!"

"No kidding! Why on earth are you saying that I'm your girlfriend?" She grabbed my ear and pinched it tightly with her thumb and index finger, the pain throbbing against my head.

"Owowowowowowow!" I screamed. "Can you please stop, Sally!?"

"Wow, Link…you're _real smooth_ with the ladies!" Fyer commented sarcastically.

"Ain't that the truth!" Sally exclaimed with contempt while looking at Fyer. She looked back at me and rolled her eyes, pinching my ear harder as she grit her teeth. "You still haven't answered me, Link!"

"If you'd quit hurting me, I'll tell you!" I shouted. She finally let go of my ear, the sting from her fingernails still strongly felt, and very prominent as a red mark near the tip of my ear. "Ahhhck!" I complained breathily as I rubbed my mark instinctively with the tips of my fingers.

"You'd better explain yourself!" She yelled, glaring at me like I had committed a terrible crime.

"I thought it would be funny! That's all it entailed!"

She grabbed me by the shirt collar and shook me. "Well, here's a newsflash, bucko! It _isn't_ funny!"

"Wow! Stop getting violent! It was just a joke!" I pleaded.

She pulled my shirt collar so our faces were close, our noses almost touching. "You're really starting to tick me off!"

I blushed. _"Dang it! Why am I thinking that she's cute when she's mad?! Get a grip, Link!" _I did my best to regain my composure, taking a deep breath and letting it out."Okay! I get it! I made a mistake!" I raised my hands in front of her and backed myself up a little bit.

She scowled and got in my face again. "I don't think you do!"

"God, you two argue like a married couple!" Fyer hollered, using his hands to push us back from one another.

Sally's eyes widened as she shot a quick glare at Fyer. Fast as lightning she grabbed him by the shirt collar. "Take that back!"

"AAAAHHHH! Let go of me!" He panicked. "Don't harm me; it's him you're angry with!" He pointed at me.

"That's where you're wrong, pudgy!" She shook her fist in intense irritation. "I'm angry with _both of you_!"

"Spare him!" I got in front of her. "He doesn't think about what he says!"

"You don't either, Mr. Hero, so I wouldn't be talking!" She turned to face me. I backed up in fear as Fyer ran to the door of the cannonball ride, clutching the handle for comfort while trembling. She clenched her fists again. "You men are so pathetic!" She scoffed. "Did I say men? I meant boys!" She looked at Fyer again. "Are you going to take back what you said?!"

"No! I-it's the tru—"

"It is not the truth!" She shrieked.

He got down on his knees and clasped his hands together. "Please don't hurt me! You're pretty! You're an angel! A goddess! Please! I'll do anything!" He begged.

She stared at him with rile. "Take…back…those…words!"

"Fine! I take them back!" His body shook with cowardice.

"Satisfied, ice queen?" I huffed.

She leered at me. "No." She put her hands on her hips. "…If I'm an 'ice queen' like you say then I'm going to act like one!"

"Wow!" I looked at Fyer. "She put her hands on her hips! She means business!" I teased. "Watch out, Fyer! Little Miss Attitude is in our presence!"

"Excuse me?" Sally said angrily, forming a fist in her right hand (her dominant one).

"I'm scared to death now!" I said in jest, trying to tick her off.

She leaned towards me. "Take back _your_ words, and then I'll be happy."

I put my hands on her shoulders and stifled a chuckle. "Tell me now; what would be the fun in that?"

"Don't beat around the bush!" She shouted. "And let go of me!" She slapped my arms off her shoulders.

"Ow! That kind of hurt!" I whined.

She frowned, the right side of her nose and lips twitching. "You don't even know what pain feels like!" She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Now, are you going to take your words back?"

I smiled wickedly while lacing my hands behind my head. "Nah! I'm good!"

"You've made a big mistake, 'hero'!" As she shook her fist, I swore I could see the muscle and bulging veins. Not going to lie, I was a little nervous. _"Perhaps you've carried this too far, Link…"_ She smiled with pride. "Allow me to show you what pain feels like!"

As she pulled her arm back and started to fling it at me I put my hands in front of my face for protection and screamed….like a girl! When I didn't feel her hit my hands I slowly lowered my hands. I looked at her face, noticing that her anger was wavering. For a millisecond a small, amused smile came on her face. She tried to hide it by forcing herself to frown. "Ha!" I laughed. "You can't hide it from me. You thought it was funny how I yelled like a lady!" I smirked. "C'mon, smile! Giggle! I DARE YOU!"

She shook her head as she still struggled not to smile, her mouth trembling. "I can't. I have to stay mad at you, otherwise the effect would be ruined and the effort would be pointless."

I stepped closer to her and grinned. "You can't stay mad at me! Admit it!"

"Why do you think I couldn't stay—" She started.

"Because!" She jumped from the rising volume in my voice. "I'm the hero!"

"Oh, don't flatter yourself! That doesn't intimidate me!" She hummed in thought. "Guess mother was right, 'men are dense and naïve. It's no use trying to reason with them.'"

I was shocked. "You're actually taking that crazy woman's advice? I thought you hated her! Didn't you say she had a 'black hole' for a heart?" She shot another glare at me. "Wow, you're really indecisive! Maybe this woman isn't as bad as you've been leading on? Maybe I just caught her at a bad time?"

She shut her eyes and shook her head slowly, a hurt look on her face. "I was talking about my real mother…who was an angel; especially compared to that vile woman my father's married to…" She turned away from me and started walking away towards the back of the building.

I realized I did something wrong. "Sal—" I spoke up.

"I don't want to talk to you." She sat down at the edge of the dock and took off her boots, dipping her feet into the water and staring in the distance.

I started to walk towards her. "Stop." Fyer said suddenly. I stopped and looked towards him. "Let her clear her mind. She obviously has some inner struggles she needs to conquer."

My mouth dropped. "I think that's the wisest thing I've ever heard you say."

"Wise?" He laughed. "Nah!" He rejected the compliment with a wave of his hand. "When you get to my age, you'll understand all the more that women are complicated, plain and simple..."

I went over to one of the railings at the side and leaned against it, keeping a good distance from Sally. I didn't mean to upset her…I didn't even think about the possibility of her mentioning her real mother…she hasn't up until this point! I sighed out of discomfiture. _"What kind of 'inner struggles' might she be having troubles with?" _I thought._ "Besides the fact that her father's married to a woman who seems to be the epitome of an enraged snake that orders her around all the time and the man she cared about the most being dead?" _I slapped myself in the face. _"God, anyone with a heart could understand that all of those things are hard to swallow! Why couldn't I have just thought about what words I said, instead of allowing those words to casually fly out of my mouth?!"_ I gazed at Fyer. "I'm a jerk." I sighed. "A complete jerk."

"And you just realized this now?" He raised a brow.

"Yes!" I grunted. "Mock me if you'd like!"

He looked offended. "I wasn't going to." He replied as he shuffled his feet.

I softened my expression as I looked down at the dock and then back at him. "I need to apologize to her."

"Link, why don't you give her some time to think?" He questioned.

"Because what I did was wrong. I was insensitive, 'dense and naïve…'" I responded calmly.

"Whoa, you're having an epiphany!" He said, pointing a finger at me. "Don't allow a lady to think she's always right! She'll walk all over you!"

"You're talking as if I'm interested in her!" I hissed. "I am not!"

"I'd have to disagree…" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"You're not being any help." I said bluntly. "I'm taking matters into my own hands." I walked over towards Sally and stood about three feet from her. She knew I was there but she didn't say anything. "Sally." I said. She didn't look at me. Instead she continued to stare in the distance; whatever her gaze lied on was far more interesting. "Okay." I let out a breath. "I'm going to try again…" I paused. "Sally?" She didn't flinch, not for anything. She was like a beautiful but frail statue, hurt from her imperfections. Demons, those imperfections seemed to be, making her mute and unresponsive. I almost thought she had been or was going to start crying but she just sat there. "Look…" I muttered. "I…" I spoke louder. "I'm sorry." She didn't react. "I was being dumb and immature. I didn't think about what I was saying to you, and I should have." Her hands rested at her sides, gently touching the edge of the dock as her feet kicked under the water, making a sloshing noise. But she didn't do or say anything more. "I'm sorry. I can't fathom what you are feeling…all I can do is give you my condolences." She once again didn't say anything. "If we're going to take care of this monster we have to get along and work together. We don't even have to be friends." She lowered her head slightly, crystal clear tears dripping on her lap. I put my hand on her shoulder. "I'll leave you alone now. I've said what I needed to say."

I began walking away, expecting not to hear a peep. "…Wait…" She said timidly. I turned towards her and could see that her eyes were very red and her cheeks soaked with tears. "Who says that we can't be friends?" She patted an empty spot on the dock next to her. I took off my boots and sat next to her, both of our feet drawing lines in the water. She looked at me. "I'm not perfect…I have some blame in this." She looked at her feet as she swayed them forwards and backwards. "I was too sensitive and didn't control my anger very well." She smiled bitter sweetly at me. "Thank you for your kind apology." I nodded as she looked away again, using her fingers to wipe away tears.

I took off my hat and held it out in front of her. She looked confused. "Take it." I said. "It's the closest thing to a handkerchief I have."

She shook her head. "No, it's alright. It's just a couple of tears. Thank you, though…"

I let my hat drop onto her lap. "It's okay. Use it. I don't have a problem with washing it in the lake. I've done that before…"

She took it in her hands and gently wiped her eyes. "So…" She said, taking the hat away from her face and placing it in my lap. "You're saying that you cry?"

"Well, yeah…" I responded while I shrugged. "Everybody does, right?"

"That they do…" She replied.

I began to wash my hat in the water. "Can't let these lady germs stay on my hat!" I chuckled to lighten the mood.

She giggled. "That's right!" I took my hat out of the water and started to wring it dry with my hands. "That would mess with your reputation, wouldn't it, tough guy?" She elbowed my arm.

"Yes." I laughed again. "And I can't let that happen!"

**Sorry this chapter's kind of slow. I like developing the characters. :) What did you think? Let me know in a review! More to come soon! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

******Disclaimer: I do not own the legend of Zelda game series or the characters.**

**Hello, everybody! Thanks again for reading my story! This has been my favorite story to work on so far! I'm enjoying every minute! Every review/favorite/follow that I get inspires me to write more! Thank you so much for your enthusiasm! :DDDD**

**Sorry it's been so long since I've last updated. I have been busy. (Gee, ya don't say?) I was also struggling with this chapter because I didn't know how I wanted to write it. Don't you just hate it when you have an idea that comes to mind and you don't know how to convey it? I spent extra time on this chapter to get it just right, and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Every review/follow/favorite I have recieved inspires me all the more to continue writing! Thanks so much!**

**If you haven't sent me a review yet, you totally should! Tell me what you think about this story! :DDD I'd love to hear from you!**

**Without further adieu, here's chapter fourteen! Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 14: Memories

Sally stopped smiling and continued to look out in the distance. "Are you doing alright?" I asked her.

"Yes." She replied, not looking at me. She closed her eyes as the wind blew, gently tousling her hair.

"I'm glad to hear it…" There was an awkward moment of silence.

"…About my real mother…" She looked at me and I returned the gaze. "…I suppose you may be curious about her?"

I grinned. "You could say that."

She smiled. "And why is that?"

"When I first met your stepmother without knowing that she wasn't your real mother, I kept on telling myself that there was no way she could truly be your mother." Her left brow creased in puzzlement. "You're far kinder than that bitch." I coughed and mumbled under my breath, "Excuse my French…"

She giggled. "No problem. It isn't like most would disagree with your opinion of her…"

"Okay…because I was worried that you'd be mad about my cussing…" I said. She looked at me in disbelief. "Yes." I winked. "Very worried."

"Rrriiiggghhht." She elongated the word. She was quiet.

"Ahem." I coughed loudly. "Did you forget about your story?"

"No!" She laughed. "You've got to give me some time, that way I can make it more DRAMATIC!" She put the back of her hand to her forehead and leaned back slightly.

I chuckled. "Like mankind needs more drama from women!"

"Oh, shush you!" She tittered. "Now how should I begin this tale?"

"I'd suggest you start it with the beginning and not the end. That way it won't be confusing." I teased.

"Oh, very funny, wise guy!" We laughed together. She looked down at the water. "My mother's name was Charlotte. She was born and raised in Britain until she was 15." She looked down at her feet moving in the water. "My grandfather wanted to start life anew, and so they moved with my grandmother to Hyrule."

"How soon after did your parents meet?" I questioned.

"I'll get to that. Let me tell the whole story." She smiled as I rolled my eyes. She paused briefly. "My mother told me that it was about 4 months after moving to Hyrule and three weeks after she turned 16 when she first met Curtis. He was a swordsman for the Hylian Royal Army and had lived in Hyrule his whole life. She had lived in Britain, as I said, an avid lover of piano music and ballet. They met in Castle Town on a rainy afternoon in July. She was sick with a cold, for it had been an unusually cold summer that year. She was walking alone with groceries when he tapped her on the shoulder from behind."

"Creeper…" I snickered.

She huffed. "Can't you let me finish?!"

"Alright." I sighed. "Go on."

"He offered to help her carry the groceries." She said. "And she took the offer. He opened an umbrella and held it over her, saying that he didn't want her to get sicker than she was. They got married two years later."

"Lovely story." I said. "But it still didn't explain a lot about your mother."

"I'm not finished!" She shouted. "My point is that she was a wonderful mother to me…" She beamed and twiddled her thumbs. "Whenever we went grocery shopping we would walk through town hand in hand and browse the shops…She bought me a doll with red hair and blue eyes that I still have…" She paused again as tears came to her eyes. "…But what I loved the most was when we'd play the piano together at home and when all three of us would sing songs out of piano and hymn books." She looked up dreamily at the blue sky. "She'd always tell me that 'music can lift the spirits and bring joy to almost anything.' I still adamantly believe that…With her, I never wanted or needed for anything. She took good care of me and loved me unconditionally."

I grinned. "That makes more sense now…that you came from a family that was kind and loving…"

She smiled. "One thing that she really loved was Christmas time." She laughed. "We would go caroling with a group of people from our church and take part in at least one play at the House of the Arts every year. I have always loved singing because of it."

"So that's why you have such a beautiful voice?" I accidentally said out loud. I looked away.

"Huh?" She said with shock. "Did you just say that?"

"Say what?" I lied, hoping she'd drop the subject.

"That I have 'a beautiful voice'?"

_ "Shit, she didn't…"_ I tried to think of a good lie as she looked at me the whole time waiting for a response. "…W-what are you talking about? Maybe this mission's going to your head? Maybe I should take you home and continue on my own?" _"That sounded convincing, right?"_ She looked at me with confusion. _"God, who are you kidding, Link?"_

She shook her head. "You're lying. I know you said it, I heard it with my own two ears!"

"You're mistaken!" I blurted.

"I'm not going to give up on this mission that easily. I'm not going home! So you'll just have to put up with my company!"

I rolled my eyes, feeling a blush rise on my cheeks. I looked away from her again.

She stared at me for a second, and then her mouth flew open. "You like me, don't you?"

"Oh God, no!" I yelled. I calmed down after a minute. "I was thinking about Zelda. Something you said reminded me of her." _"Please, believe me!"_

She bought it. "Oh…I…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that…"

"It's alright." I said. I began to come to terms with myself that I liked her. I hadn't liked anyone since Zelda, and it felt strange. She kept on kicking her feet in the water, probably embarrassed about her accusation. I didn't know if it was because of her looks, her voice, her demeanor, or all three aspects of her, but looking at her now doesn't feel the same as when I first met her…and it scares me…

"Do you…want to talk about it?" She asked. "I understand if you don't want to…"

"I don't really want to talk about it…" I said to her.

She nodded and stood up. "Where's our next destination?"

"I can grab the map." I stood up and fished into my pocket for the bag. I enlarged it with my communication orb long enough to get the map out, and then I shrunk the bag again. I looked at the circled destinations where there were reported monster sightings. "Snowpeak would be the closest destination to here." I said. "So I suppose we should start there." I continued to look at the map. Sally didn't say a word. "Sally? Is everything al—" I looked towards her. She was looking at me with her eyes widened in fear. "What?" I looked behind myself to see a huge Shadow Beast. _"Haven't I defeated these things?!"_ I tried to draw my sword as it shrieked. Its large hand came swooping down and pushed me to the ground. Sally gasped as it let out a shrill. It stared right at her and opened its hand, wrapping its fingers around her and clutching her in its fist. I struggled to get up, but I was soon standing.

"What does it want from me!?" She shouted.

I drew my sword and ran towards it, stabbing it from behind. "Hasn't your mother ever told you not to pick on a lady!?" It wailed in pain and dropped Sally. She came down to the ground with a crash. It turned around and grabbed me with its fist, squeezing me until I was beginning to feel crushed.

"Link!" Sally screamed. She grabbed her bow. "I'll help you get free!" She began to load an arrow on her bow.

"No, Sally! Run!" I hollered.

"I'm not going to leave you behind!" She yelled. "It'd be inconsiderate!"

"Quit joking around and run!" I shouted.

"No!" She said with determination. "We're in this together!" She tried to shoot it with her bow, but she was captured by another shadow beast. The two shadow beasts threw us both to the ground. Both of them then proceeded to beat us. Sally was knocked unconscious. I tried to get free from my shadow beast, but its grip was too strong. It threw me to the ground once more and I lost consciousness.

All I could see in my state of sleep was blackness. I felt like I was trapped in a world of ruthlessness…without any light or mercy. I was on my knees and breathing heavily from exhaustion. I swore I could see Marcus standing in front of me, and so I stood up and wiped the sweat from my forehead. "M-Marcus…" I whispered.

He walked slowly towards me, each step he took graceful and silent. "…Wake up…" He said.

"I'm trying, but I can't." I replied.

"You have to try. Please…" He said desperately. He was now directly in front of me, his expression very serious. "Promise me this…"

I looked at him and nodded for him to continue.

"Protect Sally. Do anything that you can to protect her. You must promise me that you will." His eyes were full of worry.

"I promise." I said earnestly.

"Now, please wake up." He requested.

Everything was black again and I opened my eyes. The shadow beasts had taken us both to the frozen lake in Snowpeak. It was bitterly cold, snow flying everywhere. I looked over to the shadow beast that still had Sally in its arms. I looked at her, seeing that she was still knocked unconscious. The monster holding me started walking towards the icy water and lifted me into the air, preparing to throw me into a watery grave. I noticed in time to break free by punching and biting. I flipped over its head and landed in the snow behind it. I tried to push it into the water from behind, being successful only because it was so taken by surprise. The other one that held Sally walked towards the water and began to lift her up. _"Open your eyes, Sally!" _ I wanted to scream at her. "No." I said quietly. I started to run towards her. "NO!" I shouted. My pleas were in vain, for the monster threw her into the water shortly before I could reach her. Without hesitation, I dove into the frigid, dark water. I could barely see a thing, but I continued to swim, hoping that her blonde hair would make her easy to spot. Seconds later I saw her, slowly sinking like a lifeless rag doll. I took hold of her and swam to surface, hoping that she hadn't been in the water too long and that she'd survive. I surfaced and carried her to shore, heaving us both out of the water and onto the snow. I looked around to see if the shadow beasts were still there, but surprisingly they weren't. _"Damn cowards!"_ I thought to myself. That didn't matter though; I needed to get Sally someplace warm, but I was so cold myself I could barely move. I didn't know what to do, so I just laid there in the snow, so exhausted from the bitter air stabbing at my wet frame. I sort of wished I was sleeping like Sally was. Was she feeling the pain and numbness I was feeling? I felt her arm to reassure myself that she'd be okay. To my despair, she felt like ice, and I felt like crying.


	15. Chapter 15

******Disclaimer: I do not own the legend of Zelda game series or the characters.**

**Hello everyone! Thanks again for reading! Sorry it's been a bit of a hiatus, but I will get chapters up as often as I can! :) I am having so much fun writing this story and I hope you are enjoying it as the reader! Thanks for all of your reviews/favorites/follows, they make me very happy! :DDDDDD **

**Where we last left off, Sally and Link were knocked unconscious by shadow beasts and taken to the frozen lake in Snowpeak. Sally was tossed into the icy water and Link saved her, but will she survive the hypothermia? Read on to find out!**

**Haven't reviewed yet? Don't be shy; let me know what you think of the story! Post questions, parts of the story that you enjoyed, or your love for the Legend of Zelda in general! (I can relate! :)**

**Here is chapter 15!**

Chapter 15: Fragility

For once in my life, I was ready to give up. I didn't know what else to do. I had failed in protecting Sally, and we'll end up dying out here. I closed my eyes briefly and then opened them again, turning my gaze to Sally. "If you can hear me, I…I'm so sorry…" She didn't budge. Tears started falling from my cheeks. "Please, say something!" I laid my hand on her side and shook her gently. "I beg of you! Say something! Tell me that you're okay!" She didn't even flinch. I used my palms to wipe the tears from my face, breathing jagged breaths. I felt so ashamed. If she dies, it won't be easy to forgive myself.

As I raised my head I saw a familiar face carrying a large reekfish. It was Yeto! When our eyes met he started running towards me. "Link! It is you!" He yelled. He bent his head. "You look like you in trouble!"

I slowly nodded. "More her than me." I patted Sally's back.

"I get you both inside house!" He shouted. He helped me stand and then slung Sally's body over his shoulder. He took a blanket out of a satchel slung over his other shoulder. "Use blanket to stay warm!"

"Okay." I said. I shivered as I wrapped the blanket around my body. We then began to walk to Snowpeak ruins. My feet were aching and I felt like I was over-exerting them because I was so cold, but I pressed on. I was really worried about Sally. I consider her my friend, and I'd never want any of my friends to go through suffering. I kept on looking over towards her as Yeto and I walked, trying to see if she flinched or something. Nothing matters to me right now except for protecting her. I made that promise to her father and to Marcus; I can't fail. I don't want her to be hurt, or worse, die.

"You care for lady, don't you?" He said as we walked.

"Yes." I replied. "She's my friend, and I don't know if she'll make it. She's just so cold and lifeless right now…"

"Don't worry. She be okay soon!" He grinned. "You see!"

We came up to the entrance of Snowpeak Ruins and went inside. When we came in Yeta was sitting on a couch. She stood up and stared at us, her mouth agape. "What happen, uh?" She looked at Yeto.

"Link and lady fall into water and now very cold." He said to her.

"Will you carry lady to bed, uh?" She instructed.

"Yes, Yeta." He responded. Yeto gave me some dry clothes to change into and took Sally to the bedroom. Yeta followed Yeto to the bedroom to tend to Sally. I changed clothes and went back out into the main room, sitting by the fireplace to keep warm. Yeto came out to join me. He and I were silent, sipping hot tea as we sat near the fire.

"Thank you for your help, Yeto." I said as I turned my face towards him.

"You bet!" He smiled.

Yeta came out a few minutes later. She turned to Yeto. "Lady will be warmer by fire, uh. Can Yeto help Yeta by getting lady?"

Yeto stood up from his chair. "Okay."

"I will grab bedding." She started walking back towards the bedroom.

Yeto came out a minute later with Sally wrapped in a blanket and in his arms. I moved so they could set up a place for her to lie by the fire. They set her down, making sure that a pillow was beneath her head. She didn't stir. They covered her in more blankets and then sat down near me. "She hopefully get warmer now." Yeta smiled. "She in dry clothes, but still so cold, uh…"

I looked at Yeta. "Will she be okay?"

She looked sad. "She so cold. She need to be warm, but she like ice, uh."

I looked down. I felt like this was my fault. If only I had made it over to her sooner…Then she wouldn't have been thrown in the water. I looked at her as she laid there sleeping peacefully. _"Will she even wake up?"_ I thought to myself. I shook my head. _"Get those depressing thoughts out of your mind, Link! Of course she will! Right…?"_ I looked back at Yeto and Yeta. "I'm going into the kitchen to get some more hot tea." They nodded and I walked away.

**Yeto's POV**

While Link was gone Yeta and I spoke in hushed tones. "He so worried about lady." Yeta said with sadness.

"Yeah. She be okay soon, right?" I asked her.

"I don't know…" She sighed. "She stay cold like this too long, she can die…"

"Hmmm…that would be sad…" I frowned.

"She not moving either, which scares Yeta." She looked at the lady with melancholy. "She need lots of warmth, but how?"

I thought to myself for a moment. "I have idea, Yeta!"

"What, uhhh?" She questioned.

I began to whisper in her ear. When I finished, she nodded, and Link came back into the room minutes later.

**Link's POV**

I sat back down on the couch and started to slowly sip my tea because of how hot it was. It was getting late when I finally looked at my communication orb. It was 9:30pm. "Look at time!" Yeto exclaimed. "We go to bed now."

Yeta yawned. "You want bedding, Link?"

"Yes, please." I said.

"Okay. Yeta will be right back." She walked into the hall and came back with some blankets and a pillow. She gave me the pillow and blankets.

"Thanks." I said.

"You are welcome, uh." She began to walk away. She then looked like she had remembered something. She turned around to face me. "Lady is very cold. I am worried about her…"

I felt like I couldn't speak. "B-but…" I stuttered. "The fire and covers will keep her warm, right? S-she'll pull through?"

"I don't think fire and blankets enough…She so very cold…" She looked down at the ground. "She need lots of warmth."

"What should we do?" I asked her.

"I have idea." She replied. I nodded. She took a breath and looked around, seeming like she didn't know how to tell me this. She looked me straight in the eye. "You hold lady?"

I blushed. "Wait…what? This is no time for jokes." I replied. _"Did I just hear what I thought I did?_"

"No joke." She said seriously. "If Link want lady to live, she need warmth. Hold her."

My blush became more intense. "WHAT?! Why me?"

"You only one that can." She said calmly.

"Why can't you?" I protested.

"I am lady too, I not good for that." She responded with a shake of her head.

"Why can't Yeto?!" I shouted.

"Yeto married!" Yeto yelled from down the hall. I slapped myself in the face. _"Why should I be the one to hold her?! Do they know how awkward this is!?"_

Yeta pointed at me. "You not married, you man, and you human. It not be so awkward if you hold lady."

"_Not awkward for you!"_ I wanted to scream. "Surely there must be some other way." I said while I stood up. "I'll get her some more blankets."

"It won't be enough for lady." She said. "It won't hurt Link to hold lady, she not bite, does she?"

"I don't think so…" I answered, feeling unsure of myself after her violent episode with the frying pan...

"Then it okay?" She smiled.

"Wait, huh? No!" I shouted again.

"Goodnight." She closed the door that connects the main room to the hallway.

I sighed and got up to go to the linen closet in the hall. I stopped and kneeled by Sally. I felt her forehead. _"Man, she still feels so cold…"_ I stood up again to head towards the linen closet, but before I could turn my eyes away from her she shivered violently. _"Maybe Yeta's right…_" I hesitated. _"What do I do? I want to save her from dying from the cold, but I don't think that I necessarily have to hold her to do so. Plus, it will be so uncomfortable if I hold her!" _I huffed out of frustration. _"Link, what's going to keep her warmer? One extra blanket over her or body heat?"_ I gulped. I took my pillow and put it next to her and sat near her. I lay down and lifted her blanket enough to get under. _"Don't kill me, Sally…" _I thought to myself as I wrapped my arms around her. I could now tell just how cold she was. I knew that I needed to keep holding her in hopes that she'll get better. A couple of hours later she still hadn't made any noise and hadn't moved at all. My only hint that she was still alive was the faint and shallow breaths that she took as she slept. Another hour later she was beginning to feel a little bit warmer, but she still didn't move. I fell asleep until around 2am when I heard her mumble. My eyes shot open and searched her face to see if she was awake. She was still asleep. I watched her as her brows knitted together. She exhaled and moved closer to me. _"Um, Sally? What are you do—" _She nuzzled her face into my chest and brought her arms in front of her so they could get warmer. After she was comfortable she continued to sleep. I was blushing madly at this point. _"Yes, she is definitely asleep! If she were awake right now she'd probably punch me in the face!"_ I gently felt her cheek. _"Good, she is getting warmer." _She didn't move. Her lips parted as she breathed through her mouth and her eyes scrunched up while she moaned. She must be having a bad dream. She shivered again.

"It's so cold, Marcus…" She whispered in her sleep. "Why is it so cold?"

I felt so bad for her. She's having dreams about Marcus as if he's still alive, when she knows deep inside that he's never coming back. She really did love him very much, and she still thinks about him often. How powerful a love like that must be; to easily transcend the barrier between life and death? This may sound like a cliché, but their relationship is like a real-life story of Romeo and Juliet…sharing the tragedy of love that's torn apart by death. How lost and unsure she must feel…of her worth or sense of being, perhaps? Maybe I would feel the same way had I lost Ilia to death or someone else precious to me? The only difference is…I have never felt love…

"…I wish…" She said softly. I looked at her. "…I wish I could be with you, wherever you are…" Tears started falling down her cheeks. Seeing her cry still made me sad. "…I know this is bad to say, Marcus…but I sometimes wish I could die in my sleep…I…I don't know how to live without you…" The tears fell down her cheeks more frequently now. "…Why did you have to leave me, Marcus?" She was now sobbing in her sleep, her face buried in her pillow. She was sobbing so much that her breathing sounded as if she were gasping for air. I didn't know what to do. I watched her for another minute, and then I laid my hand on her shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes and stared at her pillow for a second. Slowly, but surely her head turned towards the source of the hand. When her eyes met mine they widened and she began to scream. "What the heck is going on here?!" She shouted as sat up and backed away from me, her arms flailing around as she looked accusingly at me.

"It isn't what it looks like!" I yelled as I began to back further away from her.

"Tell me what justifies you holding me!" She hollered.

"…Um…uh…" I stuttered. "Easy! Ummm…" I scratched my head. _"Link…just start digging your grave now; you know she's going to murder you!" _

"Answer me!" She screeched.

"Did you not know that you could have died from Hypothermia!?" I yelled at her.

Her look softened into confusion. "W-what?"

"After those monsters knocked us both unconscious they took us to the frozen lake in Snowpeak. The one that was carrying you threw you into the lake." I explained. Her jaw dropped. "I dove in and took you out of the lake, but you were deathly cold. I know it's awkward, and trust me; I _didn't_ want to do it, but it was the only way to save your life."

She opened her mouth, but no words came out. She closed it again and then took a deep breath. "Then what was the deal with you putting your hand on my shoulder?!"

"To comfort you; you were crying very loudly in your sleep." I said plainly.

"Oh…" She looked around the room in silence.

Suddenly the door burst open. It was Yeto, carrying a metal rod. "Where's fire?!" He looked around frantically.

Sally screamed again upon seeing Yeto. "W-w-w-w-wh-what is that?!"

"Just your resident yeti!" I snickered.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" She shrieked, falling back onto her pillow while kicking her feet, expertly kicking me in the face. "It's all just a bad dream, Sally; just a bad dream!" She began to laugh hysterically into her pillow.

"Thanks for breaking my face…" I muttered angrily while rubbing my face.

She shot up into a sitting position, her face ghostly white. "We're going to die! It's going to kill us!" She laughed nervously.

I slapped myself in the face. "I think you're going nuts…"

"I'm going to be eaten! I'll be made into a stew!" She looked at me with fright. "Can you kill me so I don't have to feel myself being boiled?"

"'They're coming to take you away, haha!'" I chuckled.

Yeto looked at us with confusion.

"Quit making fun of me!" Sally yelled.

I slapped her face. "Snap out of it!"

"Hey!" She slapped me in the face. I slapped her, she slapped me, I slapped her, and she slapped me…we were slap-happy…or perhaps we were just trying to take our frustrations out on one another…? She looked at me. "Why aren't you scared?"

I rolled my eyes. "There's no need to be…" I smiled. "Trust me; I know this yeti very well." Sally looked at Yeto with uncertainty. "Yeto, meet Sally." I gestured towards Sally with my hands. "Sally, meet Yeto." I gestured towards Yeto.

"Nice to meet you, Sally!" Yeto smiled.

"Uh, right…" Sally still looked scared and unsure and thus, I came to the conclusion that there would be no convincing her.

**Yay! She's okay! :DDDD What'll happen next? Read on to find out!**


	16. Chapter 16

******Disclaimer: I do not own the legend of Zelda game series or the characters.**

**Hello, everybody! Thank you so much for continuing to read this story, and to those of you who have favorited/followed/etc...thank you to you too! :DDDDDD I have been busy, but I have had soooo much fun with writing this story, and I hope that it has been just as fun for you to read!**

**Thanks for your continued support, TwiliCukkoo, and thank you for checking out my story Kenzi333! I'm glad you like it! Thank you as well to the guests that have reviewed! You all make me want to keep writing! :DDD**

**Where we left off, Sally woke up and proceeded to beat up of Link because he was hugging her. Whoops! Yes, TwiliCukkoo, she loves beating him up. Why? Not sure...;) What will happen next? Read on! :DDDDD**

Chapter 16: Rooming With Yetis

Sally looked towards me. "So…you actually trust him?" She pointed at Yeto.

"Absolutely." I replied.

"Let us have soup!" Yeto shouted randomly. "I make soup with pumpkin!"

"I'm alright." Sally began. "I don't want any—"

"I insist! Lady have yummy soup!" He grabbed her hand. "Soup is good for you!" He grinned widely.

"Can you let go of me, please?!" She said despairingly.

He didn't let go. "Umm…Yeto? Yeto!" I yelled.

He jumped after letting go of her hand. "What?"

"Really…don't make her eat the soup…" I sighed. "She'll eat it if she wants."

"Right." Yeto sighed in agreement. He turned towards me, a glimmer of hope upon his face. "…Does Link want soup?"

I slapped my face. "You're missing the point." My stomach growled and I laid my hand on it while blushing out of embarrassment.

"Link is hungry!" Yeto shouted. "Link have soup!"

I gave in. "Alright." Yeto and I sat at the kitchen table while Sally remained sitting by the fire. We began to eat the soup, him quickly and me slowly.

He leaned towards me and began to whisper. "Sally lady very pretty, uh?"

"Shut up." I mumbled as I began to redden.

"Admit it." He chuckled softly. "Link like Sally lady!" He puckered his lips out of jest.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

I covered my mouth, but it was too late. Sally jumped and quickly turned around upon hearing my voice escalate. "What's wrong?" She questioned, her brow arched in confusion.

"Link has something to tell Sally lady!" Yeto broke in.

"Okay." Sally said as she looked at me.

I blushed as I smiled nervously. I raised my palm in greeting. "Good morning. How did you sleep?"

Yeto laughed as Sally rolled her eyes, turning her attention to the fire again. "Burn!" He exclaimed quietly.

"Remember, this is all YOUR fault!" I hissed.

"What are you two fussing about?" Sally asked nonchalantly, still staring at the fire.

"Nothing…" I replied. "Yeto just needs to close his mouth." I glared at him.

"Link need be honest, not so shy, uh!" Yeto countered.

"What's this all about?" She questioned.

"Link is very shy!" Yeto laughed.

I covered his mouth. "He has no clue what he's talking about!" I blushed.

"Didn't you just tell me that you know him very well?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Yes." I replied calmly.

"Then that doesn't make any sense." She said while shaking her head.

"Yes it does!" I shouted suddenly.

She put both hands up apologetically, but coming from her I knew it was in sarcasm. "Whoa, okay! You don't have to yell about it!"

Yeto laughed, and I glared at him in return as I stood up, crossing my arms out of annoyance. "Quit laughing!" I shouted at him.

"What?" He asked casually. "Yeto can't have fun?"

"No. Yeto can't have fun." I huffed while rolling my eyes.

Yeto pouted. "That makes me sad, Link!"

"Don't be mean to him!" Sally countered. "He's done nothing wrong!"

I looked at her and took a step towards her. "Wait a second! Just a minute ago you thought he was going to kill you! Why side with him?!"

"_He_ didn't invade my personal space!" She rolled her eyes and then walked over to me. She was now within a couple of feet of me. "But _you_ don't know of such courtesies!" she poked me in the chest with her finger. I rubbed my chest and then tried to gently push her out of my way. She stared at me in shock at my gesture, batting my hand away from hers. "Excuse me? Why are you trying to push me!?" She took another defiant step towards me.

I bit my lip. "Please don't kill me!" I put my hands up to protect myself. This time I _was_ scared.

She formed a fist with her right hand. "Stop!" Yeto screeched. "Sally lady not be so furious! Calm is good! Calm Sally!"

She grabbed my shirt collar with her left hand, her right hand still balled up into a fist. "Give me ONE good reason why I shouldn't give you the whooping of a century?!"

"I…" I hesitated. "I…I really…" I blushed and cleared my throat. "I'm really handsome! You don't want to ruin my gorgeous face!" I mentally slapped myself in the face. _"Really, Link? That's what you came up with?!"_

She scoffed. "Well, aren't _you_ self-centered!" she squeezed her fist tightly, her nails digging into her palm. She gritted her teeth out of pure anger…anger aimed towards me!

"Please, Sally lady!" Yeto shouted. "Calm down!"

Yeta came out into the living room. "Sally! Listen to Yeto, uh! Link save you! Save your life! Link good man, uh!"

She looked at me as I shut my eyes, preparing to be punched in the face. Her grip on my shirt collar loosened, her face painted with shame. Her other hand no longer formed a fist, but was flat and relaxed. "I…I'm really sorry, Link…" She let go of me. "I've been an idiot. I should have shown more appreciation for what you've done for me, rather than being an ungrateful jerk…" She slowly walked over to the couch and sat down, staring blankly at the fire.

"It's alright, Sally." I replied to empty air. Yeto and Yeta didn't say a word. "I understand why you reacted the way you did."

"I appreciate your understanding, but it still is no excuse for me to be so rude to you." She looked down towards the floor. "I almost hurt you for no good reason…"

"Don't be so hard on yourself." I said calmly. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Yeto and Yeta were beginning to leave the room. I turned towards them.

"We will leave for a while." Yeto said. I nodded as he and Yeta left the room.

"You're right." Sally sighed, resting her hands on her lap. "…I just…I feel so emotionally drained right now…"

"As expected." I answered. She looked at me with peculiarity as I sat down on the couch next to her. "You just lost someone very important to you…that's a lot to take in."

She looked at me, but didn't say a word. She blinked twice as if trying to blink away tears and looked towards the fire again.

"I lost both my mother and father at a very young age…" I said to her. "…I was really depressed as a kid because of it…" I chuckled. "I think it kind of explains my shyness towards people I don't know well…"

I looked at her as she looked towards me, a tear trailing down her left cheek. She proceeded to wipe it away with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be." I said in return.

She looked down at her hands that rested on her lap and her eyes widened, as if she was having an epiphany. She looked towards me with an expression that would make even the coldest of hearts mend. She opened her mouth, but didn't say anything. She looked away and took a deep breath and then looked at me again. "Thank you for saving my life…" Her mouth quivered. "I should have been more—" She stopped herself to wipe away more tears that were falling down her cheeks. "…I should have been more grateful…"

"Don't worry about it; you're going through a lot right now." I said as I patted her on the back for reassurance.

The teardrops were coming down her cheeks more frequently, until it was finally a steady flow of tears streaking down her face. She shut her eyes and frowned deeply. She opened her mouth and began to sob, so I grabbed my hat and offered it to her. She grasped it in her hand for only a moment, laying it down on her lap as she grabbed my arm, dug her face into my shoulder and cried. I went red in the face, not expecting this at all. Her body shook as she let it all out. "Thank you again, Link…" She muffled into my shoulder. She raised her head and looked at me. "You've done a lot for me…"

"You're welcome." I smiled sheepishly.

She patted me on the back. "You're a really good friend to me, Link." She smiled.

"You're a really good friend to me too, Sally." I grinned in return.

She looked back on her lap and noticed my hat still lying there. "Oh!" She gasped. She grabbed it and placed it on my head. The end of my hat fell on my face and she laughed as I tried to blow it back up with my mouth. It fell back on my face and we both chuckled.


	17. Chapter 17

**********Disclaimer: I do not own the legend of Zelda game series or the characters.**

**Hello, folks! Thanks again for tuning in! Sorry it's been a while ****since I've updated! Thanks so much to all of you who have followed/reviewed/favorited my story! I really appreciate it!**

**Without furter ado, here's chapter 17!**

Chapter 17: Continuing the Journey

The next day Sally and I packed up what little belongings we had with us and each received fur coats from Yeto and Yeta to stay warm. We were headed down the mountain, because after some exploring with Yeto I realized that there was nothing else to see here.

Over the next two weeks, we traveled throughout Hyrule, running into many monsters along the way. What's strange is that we still haven't found a single clue of their source. Where were they coming from? Who, or what, is controlling them? We didn't have a clue where to go next; we had been everywhere already...That is, everywhere on the surface. The only place left to look was up.

I sat up from my sleeping bag, ready to continue the adventure, and hopefully not coming out empty-handed this time. I looked over to my left at Sally, still sleeping soundly at 6 in the morning...I watched her for a minute as she tossed and turned, mumbling words I couldn't understand...at least I think they were words... Her face scrunched and she opened her mouth. "Momma..." She said sleepily. "Can you sing me that song again, Momma?" A big, childish smile came on her face. "I want to hear it again!" She paused for a minute. "I know! Let's sing it together, Momma!" I closed my eyes to listen.

_Hush, my little angel...don't you cry._

_Might you feel better if I sing a lullaby?_

_This one will be like none of the rest._

_It's just for you, one that's so blessed._

_Life is wonderful,_

_there's so much ahead of you._

_Don't let the sad days_

_Take away your faith. _

_Hold on tight to_

_Those who love _

_And care for you _

_They'll be your angel_

_Just as you are mine._

I opened my eyes after hearing her sing. God, did she have a wonderful voice! My attention turned to her again when I heard her giggle, but she was still asleep. "That's my favorite song, Momma!" She whispered with delight. "I want you to be around forever to sing it with me!" She buried her face into her pillow and was fast asleep again. I didn't want to disturb her while she was having dreams of her deceased mother...but I couldn't help watching her...I face-palmed myself while reddening. _"Link! Quit it! You liking a girl leads to nothing but trouble, and you know it!" _She rolled over and opened her eyes. I quickly looked away before she could see that I was staring at her again. She saw me and smiled. "Morning! You're up already?"

I stretched my arms over my head. "Yeah."

"Oh..." She said. There was silence for a moment. "How long?" She questioned.

"Long enough to hear you singing in your sleep!" I snickered.

She gasped and covered her mouth. "You did?"

"Yep!" I grinned.

"You did not!" She contested.

"Yes I did! I heard it with my own two ears!" I chuckled.

"Singing in my sleep?" She said with confusion. "Was I really singing in my sleep?"

"Do you think I'd lie about that?" I replied.

"Well...no..." She blushed.

"It's not like it sounded bad or anything...it was just funny..." I paused, my face beginning to feel hot. "...You know...singing in your sleep..." I cleared my throat and turned my attention to the triforce birthmark on my hand.

"Well, that's a good thing." She shrugged and let out a little chuckle.

I felt myself redden more, so I stood up, eager to get away from her for a minute. "I'm going to fill my water canteen."

"Okay." She answered. I went over to my satchel, took my water canteen out of it, and proceeded to walk out of the tent.

As I walked through the woods to a small pond nearby, my mind wandered. These past couple of weeks have been fine; it's not like she and I haven't been getting along or anything...In fact, rather than fine, it's been nice getting to know Sally more. During this whole trip we've spent many nights sitting around the campfire and getting to know each other more. We have become close friends from it. The only problem is that the stronger our friendship becomes, the more I like her. I knelt by the edge of the pond and unscrewed the cap of my water canteen. How selfless and kind she is, but witty too...and those eyes; like emeralds! But I can't ask her out...I _won't_...

I dunked my canteen into the pond, the pockets of air still inside of the container bubbling underneath the water. I took it out and screwed on the cap and headed back to camp. Part of me wanted to ask her out on a date...or at least admit to her that I liked her. I slapped myself in the face. _"Get a grip! This isn't the first girl you've liked and it certainly won't be the last!"_ Unless of course, if she's that person that I'm supposed to "spend the rest of my life with." I rolled my eyes. _"Fat chance of that!"_ I thought as I entered the tent.

She looked up when she heard me come in. "Made it back in one piece, I see!" She laughed and turned her attention to her music journal.

"What is this, the fifth one you've made in two days?" I teased as I looked over her shoulder.

"Nah, I don't churn them out _that fast_!" She laughed again. "Though it'd be nice if inspiration came that easily."

"What are the lyrics to this one?" I sat next to her to try and see better.

She sat her journal on her knee that was closest to me so we could both see. The lyrics consisted of someone yearning for people to live peacefully amongst one another, of better days. "...A rainbow after the storm" was one of the lines. It was very poetic. "What do you think so far?" She finally asked me.

"I think the wording you used was perfect." I grinned.

"Thanks." She smiled, dipping her quill into the ink and continuing to write. She stopped after a minute and looked at me. "I should stop writing; we've got a mission to do!" She held up a fist. "So what's the plan?"

"I thought we'd go to the City in the Sky and see if we can find any more clues." I answered.

"Sounds good!" She said with excitement in her eyes.

We began to pack up camp. As we were taking down the tent Sally looked up at the sky. "Hey!" I shouted to get her attention. "You're not excited to go up there, are you?"

She looked at me and smiled widely. "Maybe..." She took a pole out of a section of the tent. "I was wondering if you'd be willing to take me home first."

"Hmmm? How come?"

"I just want to check in with my dad before we head up there, just to tell him that I'm okay." She started to pick up the poles while I rolled up the remnants of the tent.

"No prob. We can do that." I told her.

"Thanks." She said. She took the last pole in her hand and started to carry them over to their case, but before she could reach it she tripped on a twig and dropped them all on the ground. "Geez, I'm a klutz!"

She knelt down and began to pick them up one-by-one. I knelt down to help her but apparently she didn't notice because we reached for the same pole, and just so happened to brush hands. We both jerked our hands back. "Oh!" We both exclaimed while blushing. "Sorry...you can..." I gulped. "You can grab that one."

"No...go ahead, i-it's okay." She replied with a slight stutter.

"No, you." I insisted. "I'll grab a different one."

"Okay." She took hold of it and I took hold of another one. We split the load and took the poles to their case.

_ "That was awkward!"_ I thoughtto myself as I sighed and grabbed the case, attaching it to Epona's saddle with some rope.

We made it back to Eldinaire Village by nightfall. Sally looked fairly relieved to be home. "This may sound funny, but I'm excited to sleep in my own bed for once!" she said with a laugh while looking at me.

"I'll bet!" I laughed along. "You've been away for a while."

"But it's been fun." She smiled at me. "Despite the few scary moments!" We both laughed.

"It's been fun for me too." I replied.

We came up to the stables and I hitched Epona there. Sally also hitched up her horse. (yes, she still had it with her!) We then went up to the front door of the cottage. Sally knocked 5 times with a _rat tatta tat tat_, and I finished it off with a _knock knock_. We looked at each other and high-fived. Curtis opened the door and smiled. "Well, look who decided to show up!" He chuckled. "Come in!" He moved out of the way to let us both in. "Glad to see you're both here in one piece." He took hold of my hand and shook it, giving me a comradely side hug. He hugged Sally tightly, and then sat down on a chair as we sat down on the nearby sofa. We proceeded to tell him everything that has happened in the past 3 weeks. The whole time we were talking his chin rested on his hand. When we were finished he frowned slightly. "So...it sounds like you two have been through a lot, but there haven't been a lot of clues about the monsters?"

I nodded. "Yeah. We've looked all around Hyrule, and we've run into plenty of monsters, but we always run short on clues about how they got here and why they're here."

Sally nodded in agreement. "We're planning on searching the City in the Sky, but I told Link that I wanted to come see you and check in first. That way you'd know that we're both okay."

His eyes began to get a little misty. "You know me well, pumpkin." He stood up and walked over to Sally, who also stood up. He took her into another hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Papa." She muffled into his shoulder.

He pulled away. "But I knew you were in capable hands." He grinned at me and I smiled in return. "After all, he _is_ the hero!"

"And a good hero he is!" Sally exclaimed. She looked at me, and then back at Curtis. "Where are mother and Eleanor?"

"Shopping." He answered. "But they should be back anytime."

Not even a minute later I heard a knock at the door. Curtis opened it and there were tweedle-dumb and tweedle-dumber, carrying huge bags of goods. When Eleanor saw me she dropped her bags. "Well! If it isn't the hero!" She batted her eyelashes. I discreetly rolled my eyes. "Sally's home, right?"

"Yes." I said.

"Well, since she's home, we might as well get her started on her chores." She beamed wickedly.

"Hold up, Eleanor." Curtis said. "She's been gone for a while and needs some rest. Besides, she and Link won't be staying long."

"Oh, really?" She said with a hint of spite laced on her tongue.

"Yes." He said. "They haven't finished their mission. They just came to check in and are staying the night, and then they leave tomorrow morning."

She glared at Sally and me momentarily while Curtis wasn't looking, and then she smiled.

Strangely, Sally's mother was quiet, giving Curtis a kiss on the lips and then uttering something about "retiring to the bedroom," and then she did just that. Later that night Sally went to her bedroom and I went to the guest bedroom to stay for the night.


	18. Chapter 18

**********Disclaimer: I do not own the legend of Zelda game series or the characters.**

**Hello, everybody! Thanks again for reading my fanfic! I love hearing feedback from you all! Thanks as well to the guests who have taken the time to review! It makes me very happy!**

**Now, I know ya'll are confused as to why Link likes Sally, but that she doesn't really seem to like him. I'm here to tell you, that's all a part of my plan! Mwahahahahaha! You'll just have to read on to find out! ;) **

**Don't fret, here's chapter 18! ENJOY! :DDDD**

Chapter 18: Interrogations

Sally's POV

I walked into my bedroom, only to see Eleanor. _"Okay, why is she in my room?"_ I thought.

She was sitting on my bed with a forced smile on her face. "Sit with me, Sally." She said through clenched teeth.

I walked gingerly over to the bed and sat down next to her. "What's up?" I asked.

"...I just wanted to spend some quality time with my stepsister." She still had that forced smile on her face, and I swear that I saw her twitch.

"Are you doing alright?" I questioned.

She was still grinning very strangely. "We need to talk..."

"Okay...?" I elongated the word.

"So..." She adjusted herself to get comfortable, bringing a leg up onto the bed and sitting on it. "...Tell me about Link." She was still beaming, and I saw her twitch for sure this time.

"What is there to know?" I shrugged.

Her left eye squinted slightly and her eyelid fluttered while her other eye remained wide open. Her attitude grew more cynical every second I looked at her. "There's a lot to know...so tell!" She said with an abrupt tone.

"Well..." I paused to think for a second. "...We spent some time hunting monsters and now we're good friends." I said calmly.

"...That's it?" She squirmed, obviously displeased with my response.

"Yeah, we unfortunately haven't found anything." I looked away from her, feeling her stare me down like some righteous authority-figure.

"Maybe..." Was all she managed to get out, her whole body beginning to convulse. "_Have I entered the twilight zone?" I thought._ "...Maybe..." She repeated herself, grabbing my attention. She frowned deeply, and now I was scared! She then grunted angrily, spewing her words at what felt like 100mph. "Maybe it's because you two were too busy finding each others' lips!" She literally spat at me, and I rubbed the saliva off my arm with my blanket. "_Gonna have to wash that..." _

I stared at her with confusion. "Really, Eleanor? Really?" I shook my head. "He and I would _never_ do that!"

"Stay...away...from...my...man!" She threatened, pointing her index finger at me. "Or you will _rue_ the day I find out the truth myself!"

_"I've entered the looney bin!"_ I sighed. "Whatever...Your 'man' shall forever be yours." I replied sarcastically. Honestly, I felt disgusted at her fantasies with Link because I knew they'd never be compatible. She was still twitching and I somewhat pitied her, only because of how stupid she looked. "Maybe you should get some rest?" I suggested, taking her hand and leading her out of my room. "It would do you good." Actually it would do us both good, but I knew better that to say _that _aloud.

"Yes. Perhaps." She giggled uncomfortably as she shuffled to her room. With that finished I shut off my lantern and began to fall asleep.

_Maybe you two were too busy finding each others' lips! _

Eleanor's rage-driven outburst echoed in my mind. My eyes shot open as I sat up in my bed. I shook my head. _"What does she know?! We don't even like each other like that!"_ I whispered to ease my mind. _"Just go to sleep, Sally; she's only trying to get your goat."_ I laid back down and closed my eyes, sleep overcoming my consciousness.

I woke up the next morning and put on a robe to cover my nightgown. I went over to the living room and saw Link sitting on the couch. "Morning." He said.

"G'morning." I answered.

"How did you sleep?" He looked at me.

"Good." I started to walk over to the basket of apples. I grabbed a ripe red one and began to eat from it.

Link stood up and grabbed an apple as well, but he picked a green granny smith. "I like these ones." He turned it in his hand and admired it. "They're a little tart, but good just the same."

"Agreed." I nodded while smiling.

He took another bite and looked out the window. I began to look out the window as well. The sun had barely begun to rise and flashed vibrant colors in the sky. "I'm curious..." He finally said as he turned to look at me. "Does part of you want to leave here? I mean, you would get away from those materialistic slimeballs you call a stepmother and stepsister."

I giggled. "Yes, part of me wants to get as far away from them as possible; it's not like I enjoy how they treat me..." My eyes circled the room for a second as my smile faded. "...But I...I feel like I don't have any choice." I shook my head. "My father's so in love with that snake that he's too blind to see her flaws." I rolled my eyes. "He's _fully aware_ of Eleanor's issues; he and I have even discussed them a time or two...but he always playes it off as her being a 'naturally mean-spirited person.'" Link gave me an "you've got to be kidding me" look. "I'm being serious. He doesn't pay attention to the fact that her attitude towards me is a learned behavior."

"It makes you upset, doesn't it?" He frowned.

"Oh, it makes me **furious**!" I huffed. "But what's the point?"

He put his hand on my shoulder. "No matter what...don't let her win; in fact, don't let either one of them win." He looked a little frustrated...not in me, but in them. "Only they can change their ways, you can't do it for them." He shrugged. "Obviously they don't see anything wrong with how they treat you...and therefore may not see a need to change, which is a shame..."

"I won't let them get to me." I said seriously. "I promise."

"I'm glad." He returned, taking another bite from his apple.

After I finished eating I grabbed some clothes from my room and took them to the bathroom. I then went back to the living room long enough to grab the hot water kettle from the fireplace. I glanced over at Link, who was also finished eating but was busy studying a map of Hyrule. I walked back to the bathroom without him noticing me. After shutting the door behind me I filled the bathtub with the hot water and took a bath.

Link's POV

I was studying the map of Hyrule and planning our next objective when a knock at the door interrupted my work. Since no one else was up and Sally was getting pack I went to go answer it. Outside of the door was Tilanya, whose eyes widened at the sight of me. "Am I...d-d-dreaming?!" She stammered. "Or is the hero really at my friend's house!?" She squealed while jumping up and down. She finally calmed herself slightly. "A-are y-you r-really h-him?" She tripped over her words.

"Who?" I smiled.

"L-l-l-l-" She struggled to finish my name. She gulped. "Link?"

"Yes, that's my name." I held out my hand. "It's nice to finally meet you, Tilanya." I grinned.

"HE KNOWS MY NAME!" She squealed again, and then promptly fainted at the doorstep. I just sighed out of amusement.

"Tilanya...?" I said loudly while standing next to her in attempt to wake her. "You can get up now."

She opened her eyes and looked like she was going to go into cardiac arrest when she saw me. "You're still here?! This isn't just a dream?!"

"No. It isn't a dream. This is reality." I held out my hand to let her up.

She giggled stupidly as she grabbed my hand. I helped her stand up and she...hugged...me?! _"This girl has NO boundries!"_ I thought in my mind. "It's an honor to be in your presence, Sir Link." She said to me while she curtsied.

"You don't have to use formalities with me; I prefer not to have them used." I answered. "You can just call me Link."

"Okay. Sounds good." She said. She looked at me with confusion for a second. "So...why are you here at Sally's house?"

"She's my friend." I said.

"Wait, you two are friends?!" She clapped her hands and cheered. "Since when did this happen?!"

"We've actually been friends for a while...well...sort of..." She didn't get it, looking at me like I was speaking in a foreign tongue. "Sally can explain everything."

"Right..." Tilanya looked past me through the doorway. "Where is Miss Sally, anyway?" Sally walked out of the bathroom in a bohemian-style dress and sandals. I looked at her for a moment and blushed. _"She looks good in anything."_ I shut my eyes and took in a breath. "There you are, Sal!" She shouted, moving me out of her way like a bulldozer and walking briskly to Sally.

"What am I, chopped liver?" I shouted.

Sally laughed. "What's with the urgency, Tilanya?"

She started to pull at her arm. "We have to go! You have to come with me! Now!" She yelled.

"You're acting as if the sky is falling! What's up with you?!" Sally stared at Tilanya with bewilderment.

"It's Martha!" She groaned. "She's flaunting her good looks and stealing _your _limelight!" She tugged once more at Sally's arm, but Sally wouldn't budge. "What's wrong with you?! Don't tell me you're going to let her win! Come on, girl! I know you've got more spunk than that!"

"Why don't you give her some breathing room?" I suggested, trying to pry her off of Sally.

"NO!" She turned to me and screamed. I put my hand over her mouth to try to keep her quiet, but she wouldn't take a hint. She moved my hand and began to explode. "She has to come NOW! Otherwise she won't get to be Belle and Martha will be Belle and the ENTIRE FABRIC OF THE UNIVERSE AS WE KNOW IT WILL BE TORN TO SHREDS!" She cried dramatically, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me. "TORN TO SHREDS, I TELL YOU!"

"It can't be that bad..." I said, noticing Eleanor coming out of her bedroom in a robe, a displeased look on her face. _"Great!"_

Eleanor had her head tilted back and cucumber slices resting on her eyes. She brought her hands up and removed the cucumbers as she tilted her head to a normal position. "Who was stupid enough to be so loud while I was trying to sleep?!" She saw Sally and screamed. "MOTHER! MOTHER! SALLY HAS RUDELY INTERRUPTED MY BEAUTY SLEEP!"

Tilanya looked at Eleanor and shook her head. "Girl, it's gonna take a lot more than sleep to make that face pretty!"

Eleanor looked at her and gasped, shaking her fist with rile. "I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN YOU WERE HERE, TEELAWNEEAA!"

"Oh, did I mess with _her highness'_ beauty sleep?" She put her hands on her hips and grinned. Good! I should come over more often!" She cackled.

Sally looked at me. "See what I deal with?" She mouthed. I nodded.

Eleanor put up a pair of fists. "You wanna fight? I'll fight you! I'm p-ohed now!"

Tilanya laughed. "I can knock you out in ten seconds, 'beauty queen!'"

Unfortunately, instead of Curtis being the next to emerge from a bedroom, it was Sally's Stepmother. "Sally, Eleanor..." She said quietly but sternly. "Come with me to Eleanor's room. We shall speak further in there..." She glared at Tilanya and me.

As Sally solemnly walked away from us Tilanya grabbed her arm. "I'm soooo sorry, girl! I didn't mean for it to end up like this!" She whispered apologetically.

Sally nodded as she shuffled her feet in Eleanor's direction. I grabbed Sally's hand and whispered in her ear. "Remember what I told you...don't let them gain the upper-hand." She nodded and turned away, walking into Eleanor's room.

When the three of them were in the bedroom, Sally's stepmother shut the door lightly. Tilanya pointed her finger at me. "Now, what was all that secretive stuff all about? You didn't have to whisper in her ear!" She put her hand to her mouth. "Wait! Is there something going on between you two!?"

I reddened. "No!" I hissed, then calmed down, muttering the words "I wish..."

She pointed at me again, this time with shock on her face. "Did you just say what I thought you just said?!"

I tried to backtrack. "W-what do you mean? S-say what?"

"That you 'wished' there was something going on between you and Sally?" She smiled widely, trying to contain her intense glee.

"Clean out your ears! I-I didn't s-say that! N-not at all!" I struggled to sound convincing. _Might the cat be out of the bag?_

"You like Sally, don'tcha?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

"No!" I argued.

"DAAAAWWW!" She squealed. "Quit being so modest, hero!"

"I have a name." I grunted.

"Right. Link." She smiled. "Better?"

"Yes." I said.

"Now, will you tell me the truth?" She pressed the issue. "The cat's out of the bag." _Question answered..._

"Okay. It's true...she's just..." I bit my lip and stared at her. "You won't say a word to Sally, right? Otherwise I _will_ get my revenge."

She moaned. "Fine!" She said. "I won't...as long as you ask her out...Oh, it'll be soooo cute!" She giggled.

"I will, if I ever get the courage..." I sighed. I didn't really plan on it, I mean, why would she like me? She still is heartbroken at the loss of Marcus...

"Good!" She said contentedly. "Now, tell me more of what you were saying before!" She smiled. "About why you like my bestie!"

"I just...She's not like other girls." I said, unsure of what to say next. I looked at her, noticing her hands clasped together in front of her out of anxiousness, all while being starry-eyed and her mouth wide open. "...This is awkward..."

"Shut up and tell me more!" She beamed.

"Okay! Okay!" I put up my hands and gestured for her to calm down. "...Sally just...she doesn't obsess over me like other girls do...she treats me like a normal human-being...nothing special..." I blushed.

She didn't seem to get it, because she looked at me like I was speaking Chinese. "...And that's a good thing?"

"A very good thing." I said.

She nodded. "Okay...I get it. But..." She looked mischievously at me. "...There's got to be another reason why you like her!"

"Well...she's pretty...and she has a wonderful singing voice...and she's just a really good person..." I scratched my head.

"Quit beating around the bush and ask her out, you idiot!" She laughed.

My face reddened more. "She wouldn't like-"

"Don't make assumptions!" She argued. You never know! Maybe she'd like to date you!"

"...I'm starting to regret telling you..." I mumbled.

"Too late to go back now!" She tittered. "No worries. I won't tell Sally."

"You sure it won't slip your tongue?" I asked.

"Positive. That would ruin the surprise!" She giggled.

"I didn't say for sure whether I was going to-"

"Oh, yes you will! You'll see!" She said with confidence.

_"Something about that comment scares me...I think it's the 'you'll see...'"_ I thought to myself. A moment later Eleanor's bedroom door opened and out walked Eleanor, Sally's stepmother, and then finally Sally.

**More to come soon! :DDDD Thanks again for reading! Leave me a review and tell me what you think! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda series or the characters.**

**Hello, folks! Thanks again for reading my story! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and by the way, Ashlee S, Thank you so much for all of your sweet reviews! They have made me smile! Shoot! I totally forgot that Link was considered the "Hero of Light" in Twilight Princess! Whoops! XD Oh, well! I am enthralled by the amount of you that seem to really enjoy my story, so with that said, I worked really quickly (at every waking moment I wasn't at work or at school :) to get chapter 19 done for you folks, and I hope it doesn't disappoint! **

**As for the question as to why I gave Sally her name instead of some other exotic name...I don't know, really...maybe to make her feel more plain or relatable? I just thought the name sounded good for her! :P **

**Thanks again, everyone! Here's Chapter 19! :DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Chapter 19: The Confession

As Sally slowly made her way out of Eleanor's bedroom, her head was bent down to the ground, her face nearly expressionless. Eleanor went into a closet and came out with a shovel and a bucket. "You heard what mother said, get to your chores!" She snickered, handing Sally the shovel. "I get to choose what you do first, and I choose the pigpens!"

"I will do that immediately, Eleanor." She replied as she stood with the shovel and bucket in hand.

"Mother and I are going to get ready to head out on the town, we have more shopping to do!" She squealed while jumping up and down. She looked towards me. "Care to join us _civilized_ women, hero?"

I rolled my eyes. "No thanks."

"Suit yourself." She grinned cynically, skipping gleefully to her bedroom.

Sally walked outside the back door to make her way to the pigpens while Tilanya and I followed. She didn't say a word to us as she opened the door to the pigpens.

"Girl, you don't have to do this." Tilanya said sadly. "I'm the one who woke the bear, let me pay for it."

She shook her head. "It is my duty."

I got in front of her, grabbing the shovel and bucket out of her hands. "I'm doing this, and I _won't_ take no for an answer."

Her eyes widened. "Link, no..." She protested, trying to grab the shovel out of my left hand.

I turned around. "I told you that I won't take no for an answer. Those women are treating you like scum; and I _don't _like it." I was livid with Eleanor and Sally's stepmother at this point. Something is seriously wrong with both of those women.

"Y-you don't have to, Link...you're better than this..." She said quietly.

I started to dig through the crap, putting it into the bucket. "...I can't believe the nerve of them..." I grunted. "...Making you shovel up this shit..." Tilanya didn't say anything, she just stood there watching the scene unfold. I looked at Sally with an apologetic facade. "It's about time someone stood up for you."

"I...I'll start to feed the-" She began.

Tilanya cut her off. "Oh, no you don't! _I'm_ doing it!" Tilanya filled another bucket with chicken feed and walked out of the pigpens.

Sally stood up and spoke slowly, sounding like she was on the verge of tears. "T-thank you...Link..." She then shut her eyes and ran out of the pigpens.

Tilanya came back into the pigpens a couple of minutes later while I continued to shovel the first pigpen. I was finally done with the first one and washed my hands in a water basin nearby. "...You told me you like Sally." She said. I looked at her as she put her hands on her hips. "So...go be a _man_ and cheer her up!"

I nodded and began to walk out of the pigpens. I wasn't sure how I was going to cheer her up or what the heck I was doing at all in general, but I figured I'd just be honest and kind to Sally, because she's been having a rough morning. Tilanya put her hand on my shoulder and smiled while giving me thumbs up. I gave her thumbs up in return. I left the pigpens and set out to look for her. She wasn't anywhere around the property, so I went into the woods behind the very back fence. I eventually found her with her hands up against a tree, her head bent and quiet sobs coming from her mouth. I walked up to her and didn't say anything at first. "...Why are you crying?" I asked her.

"...Because...because I'm a baby..." She said between jagged breaths.

"No, you're not." I said.

"Yes I am." She sniffled, but didn't look at me.

I remained standing there listening to her cry. I'm not going to lie, I felt sick seeing her so depressed. I wanted to do something, say something...something that would make everything alright for her...but what do I do? What do I say? I care about her, but if I allow my emotions to get too strong, I'll just make things awkward, and I know all too well how that always ends up. "...Do you want to talk about it?" I finally said. _Neutral enough...it's a start..._

She nodded. "Alright..." She took a deep breath and began to tell me everything that happened:

**Flashback (Sally's POV)**

_Eleanor and Mother sat on Eleanor's bed and mother gestured for me to sit in the armchair facing the bed. Mother looked at me questioningly. "Now, Sally...tell me why you believe we are having this conversation?"_

_"...Because I woke Eleanor." I said. "...Which was rude of me to do..."_

_"Yes, yes it was..." She smirked contentedly. "I knew it was not a good idea to have you go away from home with that boy."_

_"Please don't bring Link into this, he's done nothing wrong; and that's irrelevant." I countered. Why was she trying to bring Link into this?!_

_"You seem to be quite defensive of him..." She glared at Sally._

_"Hmmmm!" Eleanor hummed with annoyance._

_Mother looked in Eleanor's direction. "You'll have your chance to speak, dear...wait patiently... 'good things always come to those who wait.' Now..." She looked once more at me. "...As I was saying...you seem to have become quite defensive of him...perhaps you've allowed yourself to get too carried away with infatuation?" She raised a brow._

_"No." I shook my head. "Absolutely not."_

_She shut her eyes in irritation. "...I don't believe you." She laid her hand on her knee, her long and perfectly manicured nails taunting me; reminding me of her greed and snobbiness. "You have allowed yourself to get too carried away..." She laughed. "...I'm afraid that you've even also allowed his charms to influence your judgement..."_

_I was mad now. I stared at her angrily, my mouth quivering from the raw emotions that were ready to bust loose...but I'd have to suppress them. I couldn't do anything...no...I'd be in so much trouble if I really did do anything to combat her! I sighed. "He has not influenced my judgement. He is my friend...and that is all he'll ever be." I paused, expecting her to say something, but she just stared at me while she tapped her fingers on her knee, starting with her pinky, and ending with her thumb._

_She then finally decided to end the silence. "...I will see to it that I inform your father of your interests in this young man, and of the risks of allowing you to spend time with him." I nearly gasped, but kept it as silent as I could. She hummed with surprise at my reaction. "...I believe it is in our best interests that you stay home...so you can clear your mind of all these ridiculous fantasies." She cackled. "I mean, really? Like he'd have any interest in you! Sure, you are fair, just like your late mother was, but you are weak and brainless, and beauty only gets you so far..."_

_I rolled my eyes. "...Says the woman who views her beauty above benevolence..." I growled._

_"Excuse me?" Her eyes widened. "Was that a hint of retaliation I just heard?" She stared icily at me. "This proves my point! How do you expect to get through life without discipline?"_

_"Certainly not by preaching what I don't practice myself!" I argued, giving her a dirty look. I pointed at her. "You ought to be thankful for Link, this 'young man' you speak of...There was one point where I almost died, but HE saved my life." I began to cry while shaking my head. "You should be thanking him for keeping **your slave **alive!"_

_"Surely this isn't how you view your mother!" She scoffed. "I've done nothing but love and nurture you!"_

_"That's a load of bullcrap!" I hissed. "You are NOT my mother, nor will you ever BE my mother! My mother is dead, and irreplaceable! She was capable of love and compassion beyond your abilities! You don't know what love and kindness is! I have NEVER respected you, or your sad excuse for a 'disciplined daughter!' I don't care what you do to punish me; you have already tortured me enough, any more would be like nothing to me!" I was bawling at this point._

_"There there, now don't be a baby...a woman does not cry." She laughed, which only made me hate her more. "...Now, Eleanor...what was it you wanted to say?"_

_"Oh, nothing mother! I think you've covered it all!" She tittered._

_"Not quite." Mother stared at me again. "You are despicable. So long as you continue to live in this imaginary world of yours, you will never amount to anything in life, and I can guarantee you that." She paused. "...You are to do your chores while Eleanor and I go shopping. Eleanor will choose what you do first...And listen to me Sally..." She said more loudly. "You are NOT allowed to leave this house, and I will make sure your father is aware that I mean for a LONG TIME." She looked at me in silence as I continued to cry quietly, not making any eye contact with either one of the witches. "Have I made myself clear?"_

_"Yes." I said obediently, but looked up long enough to stare at her defiantly. They began to stand up, and I summoned my last bit of courage to defend myself. "...I have only one thing to say...you are both wrong about me, I know you are!" I was careful not to escalate my voice, but it still held intensity with every word I said. "You can take my pride and my freedom, but you will NEVER take my heart and my will!"_

_"Whatever!" Eleanor giggled. Mother didn't say a word as we all began to exit the room._

**End Flashback**

**Link's POV**

"That's what happened." She turned around to look at me, making me see the tears streaking down her cheeks. "I know that what they say to me is wrong, but it still hurts...how they view me as nothing but a pile of crap..."

"...I'm so sorry..." I said to her while shaking my head. Honestly, I was pissed off! I was ready to beat the living hell out of those women, and I'm not normally violent to most women! How DARE they treat Sally with such disrespect?! "They are SO wrong about you...your stepmother is a bitch, I'm just going to flat out say it! She is worthless!" I stopped for a moment to regain my composure. "...Sally, you can be whoever and whatever you want to be, so long as you set your mind to it. Don't let people like them tear you down."

"Thank you, Link...your words are very kind...I'm lucky to have a friend like you." She smiled slightly, but it was half-hearted and faded quickly. I could tell that she was still upset. She looked down at the ground for a moment. "I...I have a question for you..." I looked at her and nodded and she continued. "...Why did you do the pigpens for me?"

"I didn't want you to do them." I replied calmly.

She glared at me suspiciously. "...Why?"

I reddened and looked away from her. "I...I didn't want someone as beautiful as you to do it..." I took a deep breath and held it, unsure of how she'd react.

Her eyes widened in shock, but then she smiled warmly, more tears coming from her eyes. She walked up to me and gave me a big hug as she sobbed. I put my hand on her back as she cried. After a couple of minutes she looked at me. "I hope I won't be taken as too abrupt..." She said as she leaned closer to me.

"Huh...?" I said while blushing, seeing a blush come onto her face as well.

She pressed her lips to mine for a second, and then pulled away. "It's probably best that no one knows what just happened..." She smiled.

"Agreed." I grinned. "But trust me..." I held her chin in my hand and gently moved her face to look at me. "You weren't too abrupt..." I gently kissed her lips. "...I actually really liked it..." I cleared my throat.

"Me too..." She laughed, taking a hold of my hand. "Maybe we...maybe we should head back?" I nodded and we walked back to the house.

Tilanya was leaning against the back fence, noticing us holding hands. We let go as soon as we saw her, our faces turning red like tomatoes. She smirked. "Any reason for the hand-holding?"

"Long story..." I mumbled.

"I've got all day." She said as we both looked away from her. "I'm kidding, you don't have to tell!" She laughed. "You two make a cute couple! Just sayin'..." She winked.

I went back to the pigpens expecting to need to finish them, but they were all cleaned out. "What?" I looked at Tilanya.

"I finished them..." She said proudly. "I figured you two would be gone for a while, so I thought I'd kill time."

"Thank you, Tilanya." I said gratefully.

"You bet." She replied as Sally gave her a hug.

"Thanks, Tilanya!" She smiled at her.

"Yep!" She tittered. "Quit hugging me and go hug your boyfriend!"

"He's not my-" She argued.

"Shut up and hug him! He took a big risk admitting how much he likes you!"

Sally came up and embraced me and I embraced her back. "I really like you too, Link...you're such a sweet man...and let's not forget handsome!" She giggled as she nuzzled her face into my chest. I kissed the top of her head.

"DAAAWWWWW!" Tilanya squealed.

"Don't tell a soul, Tilanya." I said to her. "I don't want all the publicity yet..."

"I won't!" She huffed. "But let me know when you want to announce your relationship, I'd be more than happy to spread the word!"

Sally and I just blushed again. "You know what?" I said as I looked at Sally. "Let's ignore the rest of the 'chores...' We have a mission to finish!"

Sally looked unsure. "But..."

"We're leaving! Go get your stuff!" I grinned. "Weren't you excited to go to the City in the Sky, anyway?"

"Well...yes..." She answered.

"Then what are we waiting for?!" I moaned playfully.

"Okay!" She smiled. She looked back at Tilanya. "What about the whole issue with Martha?"

"No biggie. Just go have fun adventuring!" She beamed. "I'll handle it for ya, Sal!" Tilanya waved good-bye as we left the village on our two horses. By the time we went to grab the rest of our stuff and leave, Eleanor and Sally's stepmother had already left, which was good, because then we could leave unnoticed.

"Next stop, Lake Hylia!" I shouted.

"Tally, ho!" Sally chuckled.

**Did you enjoy it? I enjoyed writing it, so I hope you enjoyed reading it! Let me know in a review! More to come soon! :DDDDD**


	20. No, it's not over!

Hello, folks! Sorry I've been on such a hiatus, I have been very busy! I really appreciate everyone's support! I am currently working on the next chapter and it should be done soon! :) Don't worry! Have a great day!

Opal


	21. The Real Chapter 20!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda Series or the Characters.**

**Hello, everyone! Sorry it's been so long! I finally have chapter 20 ready for you all! (School makes it difficult to complete these things! XD) I hope that you enjoy it!**

**Like my story? Please let me know in a review! I'd love to hear from you! Thanks again for all of your support! :DDDD**

Chapter 20: Delays

Sally and I decided we'd go into town again to get some more food and other supplies, and we drew a lot of attention! _Figures, I'm seen as some superhuman and then no one will leave me alone! _(End rant)

"Look!" A man shouted. "Sir Link is back in town!"

"That he is; and he's still hanging out with that lady!" A woman in a purple dress snorted. "Hmph! Wonder what's up with that!?"

The people started to crowd Sally and I despite us trying to walk nonchalantly and avoid excess attention. Many of them spoke together excitedly, wanting to ask us both questions. The only problem with that was they were talking over the top of each other, making everything they said nothing but noise. "Okay!" I hollered, raising up mmy index finger. "One at a time, please! I can't understand any of you!"

"What's your current mission?" A man yelled while he jumped up and down and waved his hands.

Another man pushed him out of his way. "Why are you with this girl?!" He pointed at Sally.

"How did you meet and befriend Sir Link?" A lady asked Sally.

"Um..." I began.

"Uh..." Sally uttered.

"Tell me the secret to your gorgeous complexion!" A woman with red hair and freckles begged Sally. Soon all their inquiries began to mix together again, the plethora of voices sounding like chattering chipmunks. Two women started to fight to speak while a man attempted to intervene, being promptly punched in the face.

The townspeople continued to bicker as Sally and I stood there in shock. Finally a familiar voice rang above the crowd. "SHUT UP, PEOPLE! WHAT'S WITH ALL THE HUBBUB?!"

"Oh, no..." Sally said quietly.

"What's wrong?" I questioned while turning to her.

"It's Mar-" She began. Martha pushed her way through the crowd, grunting in effort to move people out of her way. Once she looked up and saw us her mouth hung wide open.

She rubbed her eyes with her hands, her mouth still agape. "Do my eyes decieve me, or is the Hero really standing next to that...that...that..."

"C'mon, Martha!" Sally giggled. "Don't tell me you've forgotten my name!" She turned to me and winked, and I winked and chuckled in return.

Martha looked at me, her expression that of someone who is feeling light-headed. "W-why...S-sir Li-Link..." She stammered. "C-care to t-tell...m-me why you are w-with S-Sal-Sal-Saaallllllyyyy?" She then fainted, making the crowd gasp. They looked at Sally and me with confused expressions.

"Don't look at us." I said. "We didn't make her faint."

"Technically you did." A man said, crossing his arms. He looked oddly familiar, kind of like Mutoh, who is from a family of stubborn people whose sons have been named Mutoh throughout the generations. Finally he scoffed. _Yep, it's definitely him!_ "It was in reaction to seeing you with this lady." He rolled his eyes. "So, what are you going to do, Hero? KAHAAA!" He let out his famous otherwordly cackle.

"Um..." I said, turning to Sally as she shuddered. "What's wrong?" I mouthed.

"He's weird." She mouthed back.

_Ya think?_ I sighed and nodded. "Well?" He grunted impatiently. "We're all waiting for an answer!"

"I'm not going to do anything." I replied. "I don't truly know her, and quite frankly, she is very annoying."

"Hold up!" A woman shouted. "That's so unlike you! Isn't your duty to assist ALL people in need?!" She placed her hands on her hips.

"You have a point." I sighed. "I will take her back to the House of the Arts." The people continued to talk and attempt to ask Sally and I questions. I grunted. "Neither one of us are obligated to answer your questions. Good day." Sally and I began to walk and the crowd slowly moved out of the way, muttering to one another as we left with Martha in my arms. When we were far enough away from them I turned to Sally. "I swear if Martha wakes up and demands that I kiss her or something I'm going to throw her in a pile of cow manure!"

Sally laughed. "It's not like she wouldn't deserve it!"

"As badly as she's treated you? I'd totally agree!" I looked towards her and saw her smile, her eyes seeming to sparkle in the afternoon sun. I haven't known her long, but she's so welcoming...like a cool summer breeze. It feels like I've known her forever. We walked over to the theatre talking and laughing. We walked in and were noticed immediately. Gasps and shouts filled the room...not because Martha was unconscious, but because...

"Sir Link is here!?" A girl shrieked.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKK!" A teenage girl yelled. "It's him! In the flesh!" She put her hand to her forehead. "Oh, I may faint!" She sighed and allowed herself to fall onto the carpet lining the aisles of the theatre. People stared at her for a moment, strangely fixated on her body laying on the ground and not the reason behind it.

"What, never seen someone faint before?" I said aloud.

Their heads all jerked to face Sally and me. To be honest, it was kind of creepy! They all stared at us as their jaws dropped, not uttering a single word. They began to walk our direction and surround us like hungry buzzards. "Hahaha..." Sally chuckled nervously. "I guess you draw attention easily, Mr. Hero?" She looked at me while smiling half-heartedly.

I looked at the people surrounding us, and then at Sally. "Haha...I guess I do..."

Some woman in the theatre finally snapped out of it and spoke out. "Why did you bring Martha unconscious?"

"She fainted when she saw me." I said.

"...And me..." Sally stepped out from behind me. They all gasped.

"...Wait...Sally?" the same woman said. "...Are you and the Hero...d-d-d-da-dat..." She couldn't finish the word.

"Dating. She meant to say dating." A little girl said with a smile, holding a stuffed animal that looked like a unicorn.

"No." Sally and I said at the same time. We both covered our mouths.

"Couples Telepathy!" A man in overalls grinned.

The woman next to him slapped him. "Quit making things up!"

He smiled at her. "What? And you thought me telling you that you were the most beautiful woman in the room was a fact?" He looked at another woman in the room, waved to her, and then made a kissy face and winked. She waved back.

The woman shrieked. "Why, I NEVER!" They both began to bicker, and the rest of the room started shouting.

"That's enough, everybody!" Mr. Cathbird, the director, yelled. They all looked at him. "Now," He cleared his throat. "If Sir Link and Sally would like to explain, they may, but if they would rather not it is their business."

I didn't know what to tell them...but I knew it would leak out eventually that we have a relationship going. Sally spoke up. "We're-"

"We're dating." I broke her off, taking her hand. "Sally and I are dating." I repeated.

She looked at me with surprise. "You sure you want them to know?" She asked me.

"It's too late now." I replied while smiling at her. She smiled back.

"You _are_ dating?" The dishonest and flirtatious man said with surprise.

"Yes." I said to him.

"Wait 'till the rest of town hears about this!" A woman shouted. "I mean, Sir Link dating miss Sally?" It seemed that Sally and I both expected her to laugh or mock us in some sort of way. "It's SO ADORABLE!" We both looked up in shock.

The rest of them responded by asking us questions, such as "how did you meet?", "how long have you known each other?", and "when and why did you decide to be more than friends?" We both felt a little overwhelmed, unable to come up with answers. Thankfully they were interrupted by a moan coming from Martha. A young man knelt by her side. "What is the matter, Martha? are you alright?"

"I..." She rubbed her forehead. "...I had the strangest dream...Sir Link was in town and associating himself with Sally..." She laughed like she was in a daze. "Silly me...that would never happen!"

"Funny you should mention that!" He laughed. "Sir Link is here, and he's just told everyone that he and Sally are dating! Who would've thought!" He put hsi hands on his hips and chuckled heartily. "Honestly I think they make a lovely couple!"

"How charming..." Martha said dreamily. She then shook her head. "Wait! WHAT?!" She screamed.

"Are you deaf?" An old woman screeched. "They are dating!"

Martha began to cry, actually cry. I never thought she was capable of expressing any other emotion besides anger and selfishness. (Well, unless she was acting, I suppose...)

"Well, this is quite a surprise." Mr. Cathbird said. He looked at Sally. "I heard that you two met in Eldinaire, and after Marcus was killed by a mysterious monster you two set out on a mission to avenge him?"

"Yes. That is correct." Sally nodded.

"How is it going?" He questioned. "Have you found the monster and killed it?"

"Sadly, no." She said.

"Right now we are working together to figure out why there are so many monsters in Hyrule." I added.

"Hmmm..." He scratched his beard. "There has been an increase in sightings. Legitimate ones, that is true...So tell me, are you in town to get supplies?"

"Yes." I said. "then we are going to the City in the Sky."

"Then I'm guessing you won't be staying long?" We both nodded. He looked at Sally and shrugged. "Unfortunately you have missed too many rehearsals for 'Beauty and the Beast,' so we gave the part of Belle to Martha by default."

"Hmmm!" Martha hummed contentedly. "Guess the part went to the proper lady!" She then giggled annoyingly.

Sally just ignored Martha. "That is fine."

Tilanya broke through the crowd. "Quit lying, Sally!" She looked at Mr. Cathbird in despair. "It isn't fair, Mr. Cathbird!"

"Tilanya..." Sally faced her. "It's okay."

"There will be other opportunities." Mr. Cathbird continued. "...We do have auditions for Les Miserables coming up soon. Would you like the sheet music to study?"

"Sure. Sounds good." She smiled. He handed her the music and she took it in both hands, nodding to him in appreciation.

"Good luck, and stay safe." He looked at us. "Both of you."


	22. Info on LOZ Fanfics! :)

Hi, everyone! I haven't been able to update in forever...I have been super busy! I have, however, created a facebook page called LOZ Fanfics on Facebook for all of you Legend of Zelda Fanfiction fans. :) Using facebook I'll be able to update what's going on more often, and I can also give you all an inside look to who I am (without giving too much away, of course!) Be sure to check it out, "like" it, and PM me if you have some extra free-time and would love to be an administrator! The next chapter is coming soon! Stay tuned on here and on Facebook! :) Thanks!

Opal223


End file.
